Six Little Rules
by smileysteph
Summary: She just got dumped He thinks love is fake but that night together was something Both don't want anything serious just something to pass the time away. Becoming friends with benefits isn't wrong right? Especially if they follow the six little rules they made to help them stay away from any drama It'll help them to not fall for one another, to not risk getting their heart broken R
1. Club, Ex, and Mr Sexy

_**SIX LITTLE RULES**_

_**CH. 1 Club, Ex, and Mr. Sexy**_

* * *

I have no clue what I'm doing here. It's not the kind of place I'd find myself in. I like order and silence, and this place is far from that.

I look around one last time to make sure that I'm not imagining things. To my dismay, it seems like this is reality. I want to yell in frustration at the scene in front of me.

It's so dark that I can't see anything properly that's a foot away. It's hot from all the people that are inappropriately dancing while strangers are on top of each other at every angle. The pounding of the music is giving me a headache and it's getting annoying. Not to mention that the music selection is absolutely horrible!

I try to remember how Trish convinced me to come to a place like this. Oh yea, something along the lines that hot guys make heartaches go way and an empty promise stating that I would forget about him if I came to the club. So far the dancing isn't helping but the drinks are. They are helping a lot.

_Where's Trish_, I think to myself as I try to find her familiar face in the sea of people.

She told me she wouldn't leave me because she knows how much I hate being alone in a group of people that I don't know. Much more when all they're doing is sucking each other's faces off.

First she drags me to this "fun" place according to her, makes me wear whatever she chooses for me because apparently I don't have any fashion sense, to only leave me as soon as we step into the club. What a caring, thoughtful friend I have!

I'm bored, tired, and I just want to go home to the only guys that I have ever trusted; Ben and Jerry. (1)

Yes, Ben and Jerry, the ice cream label that makes delicious chocolate ice cream. They've had my back since my first break-up and haven't left since then.

From hearing me yell at the chick flicks that say every love story has it's own happily ever after ending, to hearing me talk about all the bad qualities my recent ex had; they comfort me.

I prefer them in the flavor of chocolate, but sometimes I switch things up by getting Mint N Chip. Or if it's a bad case like today, then I prefer dark chocolate.

As I begin to drink my fourth beer I know that I'm starting to get a little bit tipsy. I should really stop, but considering that these babies are making me feel numb, I could only care less for the outcomes of not drinking responsibly could take me.

If I do something stupid, I won't be able to remember a thing; the massive hangover I am bound to get tomorrow... I can fix it with aspirin.

As I chug down the last sips of the beer, all I can think about is how this is all the fault of stupid Dallas. Or should I say DallASS!

First he cheated on me two years ago after being in a serious relationship with me for three years! Obviously he was too stupid to even hide it well from me because I eventually found out.

I should have kicked him to the curb the second I found out. I should have let Trish knock him out until the next decade! But no! I had to be stupid naive Ally and forgive him!

Now I understand the phrase of once a cheater always a cheater. He made sure that I got that memo.

I thought we fixed the bump in the road. I believed every freaking lie he sold me! I thought we were going to get married. As in we were going to last forever.

Well life had a big laugh when I heard him tell me, "Ally I know we've been through a lot and made a lot of memories, but it's not going to work."

Yup, the guy that I had so effortlessly forgiven dumped me. The girl who was so blind to notice that he wasn't worth the second chance he begged for at the moment.

The only reason why he made me feel crappier than all the other guys who had broken up with me was because he had been cheating on me AGAIN! He preferred the hooker that he was sleeping with than me. Because being the goody-two shoes that everyone knows I am, wouldn't give my virginity to him.

Who knew that having mortals gave men the right to cheat on their girls? Because I sure hell didn't know! I still remember his lame excuse: he's a man, he can't control the need to be with a women. He can't be a man when he doesn't even have pants!

For some reason, I feel like a BIG loser at recalling my break-up with DallASS. He's probably moved on while I'm still thinking where I went wrong.

_Ugh! I hate being here alone. I can't believe that Trish actually ditched me!_

Having a sudden out burst I start looking for her. I am hunting this girl down until I find her. I keep pushing people apart who glare at me afterwards but I don't really care a pickle about how they feel. They could think about ripping my head off for all it matters.

After touching too many sweaty people and putting myself through some of the most uncomfortable moments in my life, I spot her dancing with this redhead.

_Really? She prefers a redhead she most likely met a couple seconds ago than her best friend who's going through a midlife crisis?_

I think I've had enough with DallAss cheating on me. I don't need my friend leaving me too. I'm walking towards her to give her a piece of my mind. I'm sick of being left behind.

I'm walking really clumsy. Almost falling down every other step I take. Those drinks are starting to really kick in. Or maybe it could be for the lack of experience I have on wearing high heels.

I curse under my breath at Trish for making me wear them. She told me they were necessary to make the outfit work. Now I'm starting to doubt her way of thinking.

I look like I'm about to pass out or one of those girls that they can easily kidnap because they look so gullible and defenseless. But you can't really blame me, I am a heartbroken and wasted girl who has her heart on her sleeve.

I give myself encouragement as I try my hardest to keep my balance.

_Almost there Ally just a few more steps_, I tell myself.

I'm smiling at the thought that I still haven't embarrassed myself. I'd thought that by now I would've made a big fool of myself. I'm in my happy place momentarily when I see HIM. Out of all the places in Miami he had to come to this club!

As if I'm not even tipsy at all, I make my way to the dance floor as quickly as possible. A billion thoughts rush though my head but all I'm hoping for is that he still hasn't seen me.

_What the hell is he doing here? Why can't I get him out of my life? Did he bring her to have fun like he used to do with me?_

I wince at the thought of this. He promised that he only did that with me and nobody else. That it was a Dallas and Ally thing. But then again he did promise me a lot of things that he didn't keep.

Before I can let him mess up with my head a second longer I make a decision with my self. I'm going to have fun. I'm wearing a tight short dress. I look pretty hot tonight and I'm sure there's a guy who's willing to dance with me.

_SCREW him Ally! Who needs a cheater like him? No one, that's who. Go, have fun, and show him what's his missing!_ I start to encourage myself.

I know that Trish dressed me the way she did so I could get a guy's attention. I've had a couple of offers but not one that I would be interested in. I take a deep breath in as I think what I'm about to do.

On a normal day, I'd be against this. Usually it's me who stops these crazy actions but tonight I'm just going to go with it. I'm going to go find myself a guy and play around with him.

I make my way towards the center of the dance floor and a dirty song starts to play; just what I need. I'm usually a bad dancer but I think I'm way past tipsy that I let myself be more loose and natural.

The beat of the song is telling me how to move. I have people all over me as they start forming a tight circle around me. Normally this would annoy the hell out of me but right now I just want to forget. I want to be another person that I'm usually not.

I'm lost in my own world when I get startled at the feeling of someone grabbing my hips. I want to run away but I hold myself back as I remember the reason why I started dancing in the first place.

"Hey there sexy," a lustrous voice whispers into my ear.

He manages to send chills down my back. I don't know a single thing about him but he's the reason why I have goosebumps on my arms right now. He takes the initiative and starts to grind on me.

I know this is wrong. Even being drunk I can still hear my voice of reason scolding me. I'm usually not like this but tonight I'm willing to be anything but plain old boring Ally Dawson.

At first I feel very uncomfortable at the position I find myself in. And the beating of the music isn't helping me one bit. But feeling our hips going at the same rhythm... I find myself like it.

I move my hands on top of his and I start to guide them a little bit lower than they should be. All of a sudden I'm glad that Trish made me wear a skin tight, white, short dress. I definitely need to thank that girl later.

"So you come here often?" the same voice asks me.

"Not really but after tonight something tells me I might," I answer with the same flirtatious voice he has.

After his hands start moving lower, I pull him closer to me by tugging on his neck. His hands are playing at the trim of my dress and I know he's debating if I'll get mad at him if he goes onto skin to skin contact.

"You know you can touch," I tell him with a smirk.

As if that's all the encouragement he needs he starts drawing patterns on my skin, and I feel this electricity going back and forth between us. We are still grinding and I'm having fun. Everything about this tells me that it's wrong, but somehow it manages to feel right.

Something tells me that the only reason why I'm having such a great time is because I'm wasted. Whether that be the reason or not, I'm just going to enjoy the moment. I can worry about what I'm doing tomorrow.

Soon he turns me around and we're facing each other. I can finally put a face to the voice I've been hearing. He has dirty blonde hair and is a couple of inches taller than me. His lips have this crooked smile and he has perfect straight, white teeth. To top it off he has a voice that's lustrous. One word to describe this guy, HOT!

The trait that catches my attention the most are his eyes. They're hypnotizing. It's a mixture of brown and hazel color that you can get yourself lost in. They look sweet and childish but seem to hold their own share of secrets.

We both try to get as close as possible and his hands are tracing my figure. My hands are playing with his hair.

I really want to know what's underneath his shirt. I mean if he's this good on the outside, imagine what he's hiding under.

"Are you just going to stare or do you want to touch?" he asks me.

Being caught I look at the ground and I start to blush.

"You're cute you know that," He chuckles.

He slowly grabs one of my hands and puts it underneath his shirt. As if I'm about to break a law, my eyes get big and my cheeks turn even redder. I hear him chuckle at my expression and he takes his hand back to my body.

I cautiously let myself explore him. I start with his abs. One, two, three, no, four, five, six! Damn this boy has a six pack. Ok new word to describe this boy, SEXY!

We stay like this for a while and then I turn to look up at him. Something's different from the way he's looking at me. I know that something has shifted the atmosphere we find ourselves in.

I feel my heart racing at the thought of being here with him. What I would right now to kiss him. In fact I have been having very inappropriate thoughts with him. From the looks of it he feels exactly like me, lust and passion being evident in his eyes.

"Kiss me," I demand with the sudden burst of courage.

I can tell that I caught him off guard. He's surprised that I had the guts to do that. Frankly so am I. Since when have I had balls? Before I can think this out I see him leaning in. I'm close to feeling those perfect lips of his when I hear, "ALLY?"

I turn to find Dallas with his hooker around his neck. _Ugh, can this boy get on my nerves!_

"Hey there Dallas…" I mumble with venom in my voice.

I can tell that the blond head is confused at everything that's happening. But I don't really feel like catching him up on the whole situation.

"What are you doing here I'd thought you'd be," he starts but I interrupt him.

"You'd thought that I would be home crying for you. Well you're wrong as you can see I have more things to do than cry for a guy that calls himself a man when he doesn't even have pants," I finish.

I grab Blondie's wrist and start to walk away when the hooker speaks up and yells, "You are such a bitch and a whore! You have no right to talk to my sugar like that!"

Ok, I know that I'm going to need to take crap from Dallas but his hooker, hells no! I go back over as quickly as I left and I say, "You know the only reason why he went with you is because you're easier to play than me. He just wants a good fuck and then he'll leave you when he finds a better one! So if you think he loves you your wrong because the only person he loves is himself."

I want to punch him the face. I want to show him how I've thrown him in the forgotten. With an unclear mind I strut my way towards Blondie. This is so unlike me. I shouldn't be doing this, but it's the only thing that comes to my thoughts at the moment. With anger coursing through my veins I roughly grab the collar of Austin's shirt and pull him into a harsh kiss.

It's the opposite of what a real kiss should feel like. It's too rushed and brutal to actually mean anything. I wonder if our lips crashing would leave a bruise on them. I want it to be a quick kiss but... I find myself wanting more.

Slowly it turns soft and sweet. For a split second I forget the reason why I even initiated the kiss. It would have been a perfect first kiss if I was going out with the guy, who's name I don't know. To much of my dismay, he pulls away and seems hurt.

It makes me feel guilty but it fades away when Dallas leaves frustrated. I feel like I've just win a gold medal but as I turn around to face Blondie with a cheeky smile, I know that something I did bothered him.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he says.

I just nod and follow him; not wanting to make his mood worse. He finds a secluded table and pulls out a chair to let me sit down before he takes the chair that's across from mine.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

I find myself biting my tongue. I hate lying but right now it doesn't look like I have much choice. I don't really want to tell him about the horrible past relationship I shared with that jerk.

"Nothing. He was just this guy that I was screwing around with and we ended. Not much to say," I reply, making sure my voice sounds serious.

He's trying to look at my eyes but I keep dodging it. He's bound to know that I'm lying if he looks at my face. Anyone can read me like a book when I'm nervous.

" So why did you kiss me?" he interrogatively asks.

I feel myself blushing. I want to bite my hair at remembering how close I got to a complete stranger. But he was a good kisser.

I try to hide my tomato face as I say, "Well we were going to kiss before he got there so I decided to finish what we started."

Nice lie Ally! He'll believe it. Just keep acting and everything will be smooth. I'm doing a victory dance in my head when my parade comes crashing down.

"Are you sure? Because it seemed like you were trying to get him jealous?" he snaps.

Or not a good lie Ally?

I wince at his tone. Am I really that transparent? I open my mouth various times and close them. I can't make a simple sentence but there's no need because a few seconds of attempting to explain myself he cuts me off.

"Look Ally, I'm not a toy that you can fuck around to get your ex or whatever he is to you jealous. I have feelings too. I know that if we did ended up doing anything it would only be a onetime thing. But I'm not stooping low to be a toy in a game," he replies angrily.

I should be focusing on the fact that he's upset or that he felt like jut got played. I should feel bad that I caught caught but I don't do or feel any if these things.

The only thing that echoes in my mind is his words of one time fling. It has my heart speeding up and makes me think very dirty ideas.

I shouldn't even be consider it but it wouldn't BE bad if I did, sort of, have a one time fling with him? I mean no one would know right?

I look at him to try to organize my thoughts. Instead seeing his brown eyes frustrated makes me think of the kiss we shared. That innocent kiss that for some reason has left me wanting more.

It only takes a few more seconds before I know that I do want a night with him. I want him to be a onetime fling. I want to feel his lips on mine once more. Nothing else and nothing more.

I don't really care if tomorrow I'm going to regret it or forget it, but right now I'm just going to listen to my heart. They always say follow your heart, don't they?

The next thing I do surprises me more than it does to him. I get up from my seat and make my way towards with him. Ignoring my brain that is screaming at me to stop, I sit on his lap so I am straddling him.

I feel my courage disappear for a split moment, but the second it comes back I get enough nerves to look him in the eyes. It looks like someone's intrigued by what I'm going to do. Frankly I'm not quite sure what I am going to do.

Trying to act like I've done this lots of times, I ask, "So does an emotional person like you have a name?"

His gaze becomes unreadable as he weighs my question. I know he's debating whether he should leave or not. Maybe he's thinking the benefits he can get and cons.

After a few moments of hearing the background noises if the club he says in a monotone, "Austin."

He still doesn't sound completely convinced but I guess curiosity killed the cat.

I nod my head to his response. I'm just glad I know his name now because I was not about to have a onetime fling with a guy who's name I don't know

"Look Austin, I may have let my emotions get the best of me but I'm not using you as a toy in a game to get Dallas jealous," I start off, "I really did want to kiss you and I still do. I don't know how far we're going to go but I am not using you as a toy. I don't like it when people play with my emotions and I have no reason to play with yours."

Before I can give him time to respond to my comment I crash my lips onto his.

I have no clue what came over me or who I am or if it's the drinks speaking for me but I'm going to enjoy myself tonight with Austin.

At first he doesn't respond. He's still trying to understand what happened in these last thirty seconds but all too soon he starts to react.

This kiss is better than the first one we shared. He moves his lips in such a perfect sync with mine. As the kiss begins to get more intense, he moves his hands to my hips, slightly adding pressure when needed.

I move my hands to his neck and then one finds its way to his hair. I run my fingers through it and slightly tug on it every now and then. I feel like my hearts about to explode from all the emotions he's making me feel with this simple kiss.  
After a while, I can feel his tongue across my bottom lips begging for an entrance.

I don't know what I'm doing at this moment. This isn't like me and I don't usually do this but I really need this now. Some how the thought of not being able to touch or kiss him feels enough to make me go insane.

I open my mouth to grant his wish. It feels weird to have his tongue in my mouth but it delights me at the same time. We both fight for dominance and I must admit that I'm not doing too shabby.

I start pulling at the baby hair that is at the nape of his neck once again and he pulls away. I never noticed that I needed air if it wasn't for that.

He quickly moved his lips to my neck. Biting, sucking, and kissing every inch of it. When he gets to my sensitive spot I can't help but moan. I can feel a smile forming on his face from my reaction and he keeps me in a trance.

I can feel one of my hands going under his shirt to feel his well-toned abs again. Now I start to kiss his neck and I start to suck at his sensitive spot. I know he's trying to hold in a groan. To push him over the edge I start grinding on him and I hear him say it, "Ally…"

This makes me smile and I move to his lips again, making the kiss deeper than the last one. I can tell that he's getting frustrated that he can't bring his hand under my clothing because we are still at the club and I'm wearing a dress.

We break the make-out session after few minutes. I can hear our panting from lack of air and I'm hoping he can't hear my heartbeat. I lay my head on his chest and he starts to play with my hair.

We stay like this for a few moments and then he says, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I look up at him to be greeted by his crooked smile. There's a look in his eyes that should make me want to back away but I find it intriguing. He screams danger yet he has me under a spell.

Feeling lost for words, I manage to whisper the only thing that comes to mind, "Yea…"

He motions me to get up as he runs his hand through his hair. If I wasn't sure if the drinks were making me act like this or not, I got my answer when I almost fell over.

After I get my balance back, he takes my hand and leads me to his car. I know Trish is having a good time with the redhead. She'll forgive me for leaving her behind this one time.

The car drive is silent, except when he asks me if we should go to his house or mine. I automatically told him we should go to his because I wouldn't want a stranger in my house. Although going to his house doesn't seem the brightest idea either. Considering that I have no clue who he is. What if he turns out to be a serial killer?

I shake my head of any bad thoughts. I'm just being the over analytical self that makes me get paranoid all too easy.

As I see him turn a curb to entire a neighborhood, I can feel myself panic. This is the first time I do something of this sort. At the same time though, I feel excited from knowing whats coming.

When he parks his car in his drive way we get out as fast as we can. We both know the reason why we are coming here. We both know what we want to do. As soon as we walk through the front door and it's closed, I feel two hands on my hips while lips kiss my neck.

I move my head to give him better access and in between kisses, he's whispering, "Damn Ally, I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you and I've been wanting to do you since you kissed me."

I turn around to face him and there's this look in his eyes that I can't put my finger on it. Lust? No. Want? That's not all of it. Hunger? Yea that's sounds like the right one.

"Then do me Austin," I whisper huskily.

Next thing I know, he's picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I love the way he kisses and touches me. He's carrying me up the stairs and pushes me against the door. Our lips never lose contact and now I can feel him moving his hands underneath my dress.

He's making the kiss more passionate and rough. In one quick movement he opens the door and throws us on the bed. He's on top of me and the only sound coming from us is our heavy panting with occasional groans.

I start to push his shirt off while kissing his neck when he quietly whispers, "Ally?"

Great what does he want now?

"Yea Austin?" I reply while kissing his collar bone starting to make my way lower.

"Are you sure you want me to do you? If you want we can just sleep and I'll drive you home tomorrow?" he says.

Really? The guy drives me to his house to do something, only to end up not doing anything.

I stop kissing him and I look at his eyes. I feel like he wants to do me but he doesn't want to hurt me.

"I'm sure that I want to be yours tonight Austin," I whisper while pushing back a few locks of his hair.

He still doesn't look convinced and cautiously he says, "Are you sure you're not only saying yes because of the guy you saw at the club?"

I forget for a second what he's talking about because I'm in the moment of being here with him, but after a few seconds I say, "Austin, I may have kissed you because of my emotions, but trust me, I wouldn't sleep with a guy to get back at an ex. Austin I think you're hot. That's a good enough reason for me to let you do me tonight."

He lets out a sigh of relief and puts the smile that I love to see on his face. As if he had never interrupted our moment he goes back to what he was doing.

He takes his sweet time undressing me and trails kisses all over my body. Leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever his lips just touched me. It's only a few moments later that we are both in our undergarments. I look at him one more time, wondering how I got myself into this position but the next thing I know is that everything is black. I can't remember anything.

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a new story and I hope you like it. I've been having it play in my mind for days now and I was wondering what would happen if they got into this whole friends with benefits type of relationship. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I want to let all you people know that are reading Remember Us that I will not stop writing for that story. I will be writing for both of them. Please review, and thanks for reading! Until next time! :)**

**BTW I do not own Austin and Ally**

**(I rewrote this chapter and corrected it. Still basically the same idea just more detailed and better grammar hopefully. So I am going to be doing this with all of them but I promise nothing has changed.) **


	2. When You Wake Up At A Strangers House

**Ch. 2: When You Wake Up At A Stranger's House**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I still have my eyes closed and the beeping sound of an alarm clock is giving me a massive headache. Why does my head hurt so badly? I try to massage my forehead with one of my hands. I'm taking deep breaths and I'm hoping I don't have to wake up yet because I feel really tired. Wait but why **_do _**I feel tired? I'm Ally Dawson; my bedtime is at 9 in the night and if I'm feeling a little bit crazy then 9:30. It's probably not important either way. It gets quiet all of a sudden and my head feels much better. I'm starting to get comfortable to go back to sleep when I hear the beeping sounds again. "Ugh! What's that noise? My head hurts. Can't I get five more minutes' Mom?" I yell. I hear footsteps walking towards the bed and then magically the beeping sounds stop. A smile starts to tug at the corners of my mouth and I am grateful for the silence that is starting to fill the room. "Thank you Mom," I manage to say before I try to concentrate on going to sleep and forgetting the headache I have. I hear footsteps going back out the room and then a chuckle. Except this chuckle doesn't sound like my mom; it sounds like a **_guy_**.

With that my eyes shot right open and I try to take in the scene in front of my eyes. It takes a few seconds to adjust because the light stings my eyes at first. My head feels like its pounding but I manage to concentrate. The first things I see are blue walls. My walls are not blue. I then look at the furniture, there are random instruments around the room and the furniture doesn't match with my room. Either I slept at Sonic Boom or I'm at a random house. And something is telling me that Trish didn't have anything to do with decorating Sonic Boom like this. I then turn my head to look at the bed. I left that for last because I don't want to admit to myself that I'm with a random guy at a strange house. Ok this is enough proof that I am at a house with a guy I never met. The covers are definitely not my type and I do not have guy cloths spread around the room. Do I dare look under cover? After a few seconds of debating I decided to do a quick glimpse and I'm terrified at what I see. I'm braless but I still have my panties. Ok Ally, concentrate. What were you doing last night? I try to think but the massive headache I'm having and the heart attack that I'm most likely going to get from not knowing where I am are not letting me clear my head. After a few minutes I remember Trish telling me what to wear, then arriving at this club, and then being alone. Come on Ally try harder! You could've just lost your virginity in a one night stand and you can't even remember who the guy is.

After another few moments I began to remember drinking a lot. That probably explains the headache I'm having right now. And then I remember trying to find Trish and seeing DallASS with his hooker. Ugh! Even when we aren't together he has to annoy me. Ok ignore that for a minute Ally, what happened next. Oh yea, you went to go dancing. That's right I went to go dance to find a good looking guy! And then mystery guy came up to you? I move to sit upright on the bed and I try to ignore the surroundings because I really want to know what happened to me. Then Dallas came up to you and you told him things and you and mystery guy left to a table. Then you started to make-out and then he asks you if you want to leave. Why did you say yes Ally? You stupid, **_stupid_** girl!

I look around to see if he is anywhere around. Nobody being around I take this chance to leave and escape without having to see him face to face. I bet when I tell Trish about this she's going to be laughing at me. Wait did I just call the guy that I might have slept with Mom? Great I bet his going to tell his buddies and why can't I **_not_** embarrass myself? I look around frantic for my bra and once I do, I start to look for my dress. I can't find it anywhere around the room. Where the hell could it be if I remember him taking it off here? After looking for ten minutes I find it and I try my best to put it on as fast as I can. There's this full size mirror and when I see myself I'm ready to kill Trish as soon as I see her. This dress is too tight for my liking. And too short to actually move without having to worry if anyone can see my panties. Ok what else did I have with me? Umm… SHOES! Ok where are the freakishly high heels that Trish made me wear? I see one at the corner of the door and then the other one is nowhere to be found in the room. You know what Ally, it's only a shoe I'm sure Trish will forgive for only returning back one shoe of the pair. Yea! And if she's really mad just buy her another pair that she'll like more than the white ones. With that I start to make my way to the hallway and as if I'm on a super-secret mission I try my best to not make any noise.

I'm walking down the stairs and I see the door to my freedom! I'll just act like this night never happened and everything should be ok right? As I step down the last step I make a run for it, getting excited that I was actually going to make it out the door without having to see him, and being the uncoordinated person that I am, I fall. Face plant right on the floor to the strange house that I apparently decided to have a sleep over at. Great job for not embarrassing myself anymore! I stay there for a second and then I start to get up. I am standing up and looking for the shoe that I had found in the room. Apparently the other shoe was down here the whole time. I start picking the shoes and put them on thinking that he just wasn't in the house because if he was he would have heard my fall. I'm balancing on one leg to put my right shoe on when I get startled with someone putting their hand on my shoulder. That's when face plant number two happened. "Ugh!" is the only sound I manage to say when I start trying to pick myself up. "Oh My Gosh! Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you," I hear a soft, worried voice rambling as two hands grab my waist and pull me up. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean this to happen. Trust me this doesn't usually happen when I have girls over!" he finishes.

I take the first good look since last night, but in my memory he was blurry so I really couldn't tell. He definitely is HOT if not SEXY! I now know for sure that his eyes are this beautiful shade of brown and he seems so innocent, like he wouldn't be the type of guy to be doing this. Wait did he say this usually doesn't happen with the girls he brought to the house? Great this just makes me feel peachy. Not only did I lose my virginity but I'm just another. How romantic? I always imagined my first to be romantic, with a guy that I am madly in love with and not a one night stand with a guy I had only met for a couple of hours. "No worries it's ok. I should have been more careful," I try to stop him from rambling random things anymore. Austin! His name is Austin! I finally know the guy's name that I slept with. "Umm… if you don't mind me asking but where were you going?" he asks. I'm not sure how to say that I regret everything that happened last night and that I would have never let him brought me to his house if I had only been thinking straight. I look up to face him and he keeps looking at my shoes, to my clothing, and then to the door. "I umm… I was only trying to… Look I don't know how to say this but… umm?" I try to tell him but I feel really nervous. I can feel myself starting to play with a loose end of my hair to try to calm me down. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye Ally Doll?" He voices what I was trying to tell him.

Not being able to find my voice and feeling embarrassed of what happened between us last night I just nod. He starts to chuckle at my reactions and then he says, "You're cute you know that?" I turn my face away from his and I can feel a blush starting to creep on my cheeks. "But you should've told me goodbye because you were just about to leave your purse with your wallet, cellphone and car keys with me," he finishes. I look at his hands and my purse it right there. God why didn't I remember about that? "I'll keep that in mind next time. Uh… not that there's going to be a next time, not that I didn't have a good time with… Ok can you just give me my purse before I hear another stupid comment come out of my mouth," I decide to finish my mumbling. I can see an amused look in his eyes and the crooked smile that I remember telling myself last night that I enjoyed. He has this look that tells me the next word he tells me is going to ruin my mood even more. "Stay," he utters. I can tell my eyes get a little eye-wide and that my mouth just dropped open. "Please, at least have breakfast with me?" he asks. He looks like a little kid asking for a toy and he does this puppy face that makes it hard for me to say no. "Umm.. I have things to do Austin and," I get interrupted. "But I will only give you your purse if you stay for breakfast." I'm starting to argue if the contents in the purse are really necessary. Well I have been meaning to buy a new phone and the wallet just has a twenty dollar bills with no important cards inside. But I definitely need my car keys to start my car. Something tells me I'm going to regret this but, "Fine but just for breakfast." He smiles like he just won a gold medal and says, "I hope you like chocolate chips pancakes!"

We get seated and I can tell that he lives here by himself. There's just the right amount of furniture that is only needed and no extra. It's actually very clean unlike the room I found myself upstairs. Not liking the silence that is being shared between us I say, "You know that I'm not usually like this." He starts to chuckle and replies after swallowing down a big chunk of pancakes, "I know you kept telling me that as I was giving you kisses on your thighs." I automatically start to look at the pancakes on my plate and I know my face looks like a tomato right now. It never occurred to me when I agreed to this that he has seen me naked. That the person I'm having breakfast with already knows the curves of my body and a little bit more. "Oh," is all that I can manage to voice. "I asked you if you wanted me to stop from taking it far but you reassured me that the things we did were exactly what you wanted," he states as if it's no big deal. I now know for sure that he has done this before and probably with a lot of girls because he's not even shy about voicing it out loud.

"So do you really think I'm sexy?" he asks all of a sudden with an amused look on his face. Ugh! I bet he's this arrogant guy that thinks every girl falls at their feet for them. I cross my arms and I feel like I have an attitude at the moment, "If I do recall correctly, I didn't called you sexy." I can tell he's taken back from the tone of my voice but he recovers quickly and says, "Well if I do recall correctly which **_I do,_** you called me **_HOT _**which is practically the same thing." I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. Well hot and sexy are two different things right? "For your definition, hot and sexy do not mean the same thing. One is ok, average, while the other one is above average," I state as if I have a clue of what I'm saying. "Are you sure I'm not above average? I mean you were practically asking me to do you," he questions me. Was I begging him to do me? Well I didn't even remember telling him that I'm usually not like this. Why did Trish have to take me to that club? I could have been safe with Ben and Jerry and the stupid chick flicks that I would have thrown across the room. "Well you must have not been that good if I was calling you mom in the morning," I counteracted. I can tell that I hurt his ego and I feel accomplished. I know that I'm smirking and then he says, "Well if you didn't find me attractive then why did you let me do you?" Ok now I have nothing to counteract with. I can't tell him that I didn't find him attractive because then I have no other reason why I wanted to sleep with him. "Well the last time I checked you told me you wanted to do me since I kissed you," I finally decided to say. He looks away and I smirk in victory. There, now he has a taste of his own medicine. I start to eat my pancakes again and I think I hear him say, "Yea except I never even got the chance to do you."

After that conversation things got awkward and as soon as I finished my pancakes I tell him that I really have to go. "Yea no worries but at least let me give you a ride," he says. I have been telling him that I don't need a ride. That I'll find a way to go back home whether it be on the public bus or walking. "Really? You're going to go walking in those high heels, wearing a dress that barely covers you ass to your house?" he asks me with a facial expression that is surprised at my determination. "Yes Austin for the hundredth time. I am not going to let you drive me home," I finish. With that I take my purse from his hands, walk towards the door and leave a dumbfound Austin looking at my back. As soon as I step out I realize that I have no clue where I am. I don't even know what city I'm in. What if I'm at a different state? No that's too dramatic Ally. I just start to walk on the sidewalk waiting to see where the road will take me when I hear the beep of a car to find Austin driving besides me, saying, "Stop being stubborn and let me drive you home Ally. Do you even know your way around the town?" I turn around and keep walking.

I'm hoping that he will just give up and leave me alone. Twenty minutes later he is still driving beside me and is telling me that I have been walking in circles for twenty minutes now. He keeps asking if I want a ride except I do not want to spend another second with him. I try my best to ignore him about the casual things he says like what a beautiful weather we're having. Finally he says, "You know you're going to ruin your heels and probably get kidnapped considering the type of clothing you like to wear." I can feel him checking me out but I ignore it. I start to think about it now. My feet are hurting me, I look like some hooker, and I just want to get home to take a nice shower. "Fine," I say in defeat. The ride to my house is just as awkward as the ride to his house from last night. I can't help but think that I heard him say that we didn't do anything. Feeling desperate to know if I lost my virginity for good I ask, "Austin can you tell me exactly that we did last night. I really don't remember anything so can you help me fill in the blanks?" He's looking at the road and he looks really cute. Now I'm starting to remember why I wanted him to do me. He shifts his weight and then he says, "Well I was undressing you, giving you kisses along with it. That's when you started to tell me that you aren't usually like this. You seemed really into it but then you told me to stop. You are a big teaser you know? First you get me rallied up to only tell me to stop. Either way, after a few seconds you started to get your courage and told me to continue but something told me that I shouldn't so I stayed with you until you feel asleep and then I went to the couch to sleep myself."

Now he was parking outside my house. "So we did nothing?" I ask to reassure myself. "Well of course there was the making-out, touching each other, you have a nice ass by the way, and getting each other to moan each other's name, but there was definitely no sex," he finishes. Did he just say I have a nice ass? Really can this guy ever not be a flirt? Yes I am still a virgin. I sigh in relief. I can still have my first time with a guy that I actually love. Before I can stop myself, I find me hugging him while whispering, "Thank you thank you so much! He is just as surprised as I am but he actually returns the hug. I start to try to undo our hug but he's still holding on. Ok so maybe Austin's not a total jackass that thinks he can get every girl he sees. "You have no clue how glad I am right now," I start, "I could kiss you right now." Before I could stop him he leans down and gives me the kiss that I guess I just asked for? I'm caught off guard but I find myself returning it. Now I know why he's so cocky, he's got experience and knows how to make you feel a certain way. I just met him and already I like kissing him better than I ever did with DallASS. Now thinking about it, I have no clue why I ever liked kissing him. Caught in the moment I find myself wanting to make the kiss deeper. I can feel him smirking because I know that he knows he has me in the palms of his hand right now. After a few seconds he allows me to make the kiss deeper and he starts to unbuckle my seat belt. As if we could read each other's mind he moves me onto his lap in one quick motion. I move my hands to his hair and like I said before, he knows just how to touch to drive me insane. Every little instinct that told me to stop, that it wasn't right or correct, disappears as I want more of Austin. I know this is wrong but I really want Austin to do me right now. I want to know the wonders that this boy can do. I want to feel his skin touching my skin. Pulling away for some air, I hear both of us panting and I can't help myself when I say, "Do you want to finish what we started yesterday?"

**A/N: I bet you guys didn't see that one coming? ;) So whatcha think of this chapter? Any fave parts or dislike parts? What do you think of the characters? I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! I want to say thank you for the reviews! They really make my day and encourage me to write. **

**Musiclover150: Thank you for the support on my stories and letting me use your nickname DallASS. Very original. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want you to read more. Thanks again for your review! :)  
**

**randomsmileyperson: I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story and I'll make sure to check your story out! I'm hoping you like where the stories going right now and thanks for reviewing. :)  
**

**Starvista: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was this chapter hot too? ;)**

**kaykay2707: I'm glad that you like how Austin's turning out to be. I didn't even remember writing that until I read your review and I was like did i actually write that? Either way thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D  
**

**queenc1: I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story and trust me things between the two will get more complicated as the story develops. ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Readette: Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story as much as I've had writing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Thank you to everyone that have followed or Favorited this story! It made my day! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time lovelies!  
**

**I'm sure we all know this but in case someone doesn't, I do not own Austin and Ally only my storyline.  
**

**Have a wonderful day!  
**


	3. Friends With Benefits?

_**Ch. 3: Friends with Benefits?**_

* * *

His head shots up to look me in the eye. I can tell he's looking for any signs of regret from me saying those words. His expression is confused at the words that I've just said and he doesn't know how to react. After a few seconds of calming down our breaths he manages to say, "Why?" Taken by surprise by his question, I start to wonder. Why would I want a guy like **_him_** to do me? He's a player with a list of girl's names on it and I would just be another, nothing special. Besides, it goes against everything I believe in and after lecturing Trish for hours on why she should wait until she's married would make me seem like a hypocrite. I've always wanted to wait until I'm married and I have been pretty close to giving myself to my past boyfriends but something always stopped me. So why should Austin be any different?

"What I'm trying to say is why now Ally and not last night?" Austin asks again, interrupting my thoughts. "Give me a second," I say, not bothering to look at him. He's hot, I tell myself. He would just be for a minute and after that it'll be over. I won't have to see him again. Plus after my last break up with Dallas, I don't ever think I'm going to find the **_one_**. I'm starting to believe that fairy tales don't exist and I might be waiting for a person who never thought of me when a girl threw herself on him. Maybe Trish is right in that I'm missing out on all the fun that she's been getting. Still unsure of how to reply I lift my head to see his face.

I look into his eyes and I finally know why I **_want him_** to **_do me_**. There's just something about the way he touches me that makes it feel so wrong that its right. He knows just how to push me to make me want more. He can make me feel like I'm the sexiest girl in the world with just one look. He knows exactly what I want and he knows how to give it. It's just the fact that he's Austin that makes me want to do crazy things. And on the bright side, it's a **_onetime_** thing; nothing more, nothing less, and best of all **_nothing serious_**. I can tell he's trying to figure out what bolts and knots are turning in my head. He's curious and I know for a fact that curiosity always kills the cat. "Because it feels so right at the moment," I suddenly blurt out. Leaning my forehead to his, whispering softly I add, "Because I want to know what you're capable of doing," I'm expecting him to smirk and tell me that he knows that all girls can't resist him and I was going to fall eventually but to my surprise he's speechless and I can tell that it's his turn to think.

"Are you sure you want this Ally?" he questions. "Just like how I'm breathing right now without thinking, is how sure I am of doing this," I say with determination. He pulls away to get a better look at me and I'm just hoping he won't reject my offer. I can tell he's debating with himself again like how he was last night when he asked me the same question. His eyes now have lust, want, hunger, and need. "Just one more thing Ally… If we start… would you stop me like the last time?" he hesitates in asking. I think for a quick second and I feel confident in this decision. Either way my love life is already screwed up. Doing this is nothing compared to what has happened to me. "No, I promise I won't stop," I say, looking directly in his eyes. A few more seconds pass of us staring at each other and I can't help but feel like I just embarrassed myself. What was I thinking? Austin wouldn't want a girl like me. I'm opening my mouth to say _just kidding_ in attempt to try and pick up any dignity I might have left when instead I find his lips on mine.

I take no time to react and this kiss is different from all the previous ones we've had. It says everything that I feel towards him. It leaves me wanting for more. It's rough, passionate, and full of lust. I can hear my heartbeat in my eardrums and butterflies in my stomach. This feeling isn't new to me but the intensity of it right now is. I don't want it to end, but I find myself needing air. Reluctantly I pull back and I feel his lips move quickly to my neck while his hands run all over my body. "Austin, we," I try to say between my jagged breathing. "We should," I intent to start again except, I can't really concentrate when he's sucking on my sensitive spot. I attempt to tell him that we should go inside my house again except I can't control my hormones and I start to moan. I feel his smile forming from the reaction that he's just gotten from me and he seductively adds, "You like that baby?" Caught in the moment I can't even speak, so I just nod to let him know that I like what he's doing to me. We make-out in his car for another five minutes until I unevenly say, "Go… House… Not in car." With that he opens the door while I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me all the way to the entrance.

"Put me down Austin," I say with an uneven breath. We have now moved from making-out in the car to making-out in front of my house. "No," he manages to choke out. Austin really isn't aware of his surroundings because I'm sure he would have noticed the grandma that lives across the street from me looking, no that's an understatement, **_staring_** at us as if her eyes are about to fall out. OH MY PICKLES! My next door neighbor is seeing me make-out with Austin! I quickly unglue myself from him and I can tell he looks confused and hurt. "I just want to get in before people start to take pictures of us," I whisper quickly while hinting that grandma is staring at us. Not quite catching on he turns his head to see what I'm talking about and I see his cheeks turn red from grandma giving him a smile and two thumbs up. Regaining his confidence, he hurries me to open the door and before I turn the knob completely he pushes me inside and picks me up again. I start tugging on his shirt and touching. Another reason to let this boy to do me is how muscular he is. I can stare at him for hours and I won't get bored.

Austin tries to find the door to my room without asking for directions because he's too busy kissing me and liking it. Not that I'm complaining! After wondering around the house he finally manages to find it. He pins me roughly on the bed and I can't help but feel a rush of excitement for what I'm about to do. He's shirtless, my dress is half way off me, and all we do is stare at each other one last time before we do what we're about to do. He slowly comes down to my level, closing his eyes while leaning his forehead on mine. "Ally I hope you have no regrets because I don't think I can stop myself a second time," He whispers softly to me. He gives me one last, soft, lingering kiss and then it gets rough.

* * *

"That was," I start to say between my jagged breaths, but I get interrupted by Austin saying, "WOW!" I can't help but giggle like a little girl and that manages to get a chuckle of Austin. I turn myself to face him and I can't help but smile. I think that this is the one and only time that I'm ever going to admit but maybe Trish, for once in her lifetime, is right about something that I'm not. I shift my eyes to the clock and it says that it's 5 in the afternoon. "Hey Austin," I say in a childlike voice. "Yea Ally?" he asks me with the same amount of curiosity he had earlier. "Do you want to stay for dinner? We can make pasta and that way I can say thank you for the breakfast," I reply. I'm not sure how he's going to take this and I'm hoping that he doesn't see this as a way of me saying I want things to become more because to be honest Austin may be good in bed but he lacks almost every other quality that I look for in a guy. So if you add one good quality with a list of turns off for me it equals… not going to happen. "Only one question Ally," he says, I look at him with curiosity now, "Do you regret anything?" Without having to think about, I, too quickly, reply, "No." This manages to bring a smile to his face and I know that he doesn't see my offer as anything else than a thank you. "Then I'll stay," he says and I see the twinkle of his in his eye.

Forty minutes later of trying to make pasta because to my belief Austin kept burning it while I tried to do other things around the kitchen; we've decided to call for pizza. "I still don't know how you can burn pasta. Even my twelve year old goddaughter can make pasta without burning it," I tell him for the hundredth time because I'm still in shock. I've heard of people who aren't good cooks and never will be but I've never heard or seen someone who can't that's severe as Austin. Who burns pasta? No one, that's who! "Well for my defense I live off pancakes and… pancakes. If you told me to make pancakes I would have done them in a quick second with my eyes closed," he strikes back while sticking his tongue out. I'm just about to open my mouth to reencounter what he just has said when I hear the doorbell ring. I make my way to the door and I'm greeted by this blue eye, muscular, tan, tall guy that is h-o-t, Hot. "There's an order for a beautiful lady of Hawaiian pizza," and I can't help but giggle, "with the side of a handsome pizza delivery boy," he finishes. I know for a fact that I'm blushing now and I can't help it. Although I'll admit that he's cocky and full of himself, doesn't mean that I can't look. "Well thanks for the offer of the side but I think I'll just stay with the pizza," I say with giggles. I'm about to hand him the money when I softly get nudged and moved to make room for Austin. He grabs the money from my hand, hands it to the guy while getting the pizza, and before the pizza boy can say anything he has already shut the door in his face. "Well someone's desperate," I sing with a smirk.

The rest of the night goes well and is the opposite of the awkward morning we shared together. He tells jokes, I attempt to tell jokes but fail, and soon it's time to say goodbye. "Well I guess I have to go," Austin starts to say. "Yea it's getting pretty late and I'm sure you have something to get home for," I add on. I'm thinking how you say goodbye to the guy that you just slept with and are never going to see again. With nothing else to say I walk him to the door of my house and I couldn't be happier. This might be exactly what I am looking for in my love life. Just because I'm waiting for prince charming, who is still on the wrong road to find me, doesn't mean that I can't have fun. "I had a good time today," Austin speaks. I don't know why but I feel shy all of a sudden. Like my biggest secret has just been exposed to the whole wide world. "Me too," I whisper. He takes a look at me for one last time before leaving, but not without giving me another, last rough kiss. He told me it was for the heck of it, that I might as well get **_one last chance_** to feel his lips because he's sure, just as I am, that we will never see each other again. And this is why I will never want anything serious with him; he's too full of himself. How would I expect him to care for me when he's only interested in himself? See he's only good in one thing and that's it. I close the door and I feel no regret at all. Who knows? This might have just opened my life to a new wonderful chapter.

* * *

After this, and thanking Trish, which she keeps rubbing in my face, I feel myself a little bit looser. I'm still the same over-cautious woman, that doesn't let's herself sleep no later than nine on weekdays and maybe nine thirty on weekends, but every once in a while I let myself color outside the lines. Yes, Ally Dawson is now a rebel. With my love life… not so much has improved though. All the guys that I have dated have either been Dutch bags and Ugh! While the others that I've dated, have been perfect but not made for me. I don't ever think I'm going to find the one but it's not as bad as before because every now and then, someone comes and leaves in the morning. I don't even say goodbye anymore. I just tell them to leave quietly so they don't disturb my beauty sleep. Even Trish is surprised that I am finally starting to know the definition of "FUN." In my mind I always knew how to party.

Either way, I don't know what it is about today that makes me want to find for another time a onetime fling. That's my only dirty secret and no one knows except for Trish… and maybe the grandma that lives across from me. I swear that lady is stalking me or something because she always manages to catch me when I walk through my door with a new guy. One time she even came over to ask for tips. I already told Trish, if I end up missing one day, my killer will be grandma. I take one last look at myself before I go to meet Trish at her house. We're going clubbing to night and I have personally requested the one that started it all. I don't know why but I'm hoping I'll get lucky because the guys from the last three months have been well… eh. Nothing is special about them and nothing is different. It's always the same movements and the same words and the same thing. I'm hoping to find someone who will make my heart race and manage to make me stutter. Now that's what I really want today. I chose to wear this strapless dress that is the color of purple and has a few slashes of silver and stops at my mid-thighs with silver high heels. I decided to put half of my hair up and to straighten it. I feel hot and confident. Tonight I'm going to have fun. I grab my keys and drive to Trish.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I never thought that I'd live to see the day that my little Ally grew up and managed to get at least some fashion sense," Trish says in awe of seeing me. I don't know why everyone keeps telling me that I don't know how to dress myself. I think I dress at least decent enough. Right? "What do you mean 'at least some fashion sense'? Am I not dressed correctly?" I ask her slightly annoyed at her remark. Trish just rolls her eyes at me while almost knocking me down when she passes by me to get to my car. I follow her and childishly whine, "Trish!" This makes her turn around and shake her head in pity for the scene she is witnessing. "Estas completamente perdida!" she yells at me. This just gets me confused and I'm sure my face is showing how I have no clue what she just told me. I knew I should've taken Spanish instead of French in high school. My face gets a chuckle of Trish and she adds, "what I'm trying to say is that if you know the fashion so well you would have known that the dress you're wearing is so last month. Unlike me, who's up to style." She finishes by posing like she's a runway model and this makes me laugh. "Ok then model, get into the car so you can model for every guy at the club," I tell her.

The club is full and all I'm seeing is how many possibilities are there that I'm willing to take home or me to their house. It's dark, crowded and loud. The music's pounding in the building and I'm starting to notice that there are many, many, possibilities. The music is good and unlike the last time I came here. Right on cue Trish starts walking away without telling me. "Hey Ally there's the redhead that I always see when I come. See you later girl!" she yells over her shoulder because she's already making her way. She says more but I can't tell what it is because of the music. Like each time I go to a bar, club, etc. I get my usual drink and then I hit the dance floor or a hottie. So far I have met, Scott, Mathew, Jake, James, Bill, and Luke. In the past few hours none of them have been interesting enough for me to actually stick around. Right now I'm with Joe. He's a nice guy but nice guys tend to be boring and shy in bed. I need someone with experience that knows exactly what they're doing. "So then I told my sister you have to be kidding right!" I hear him exclaim. For the past few minutes that I've been with him all he keeps talking about funny things that have happened to him and something is telling me that he's not going to make a move. I want to leave, I'm bored and this night is just a big failure. Hey maybe I can call grandma and share Ben and Jerry (1) with her.

It's now been thirty minutes of me listening to what Joe has to say and act like I'm interested. I told him earlier that I had to go but he managed to find me again. Can't anyone see that I'm being put through torture! He is inviting me for a drink and I don't know how to tell him I don't want anything to do with you, without being rude. "Umm Joe… It's nice hearing all your stories but I um… I actually have to... I have to…," I try to mumble. Luckily I get interrupted by someone putting their hands on my shoulders and saying, "She actually has to meet me. Sorry Joey!" he says. I swear I just heard a familiar voice. I turn around to see who just save my butt from listening to Joe's Christmas vacation from last year. I'm greeted by the same brown eyes that I found enchanting on my first adventure. He gives me a wink and still has the same crooked smile that I still seem to love. "Yea sorry Joe but I have to meet Austin," I say a little too happy. Joe's face scowls and he leaves with yelling, "It's Joe not Joey! And I wasn't interested anyway." I shout back desperate which makes Austin chuckle and I chime in with my giggles.

"So what brings you back here? You just couldn't stay away from the Austin Charm, could you?" he says with a smirk. Will this boy ever get over himself? "You wish! And last time I checked you wanted to do me!" I exclaim to him while playfully hitting him. I know I have this smile too big to say what happened between us was normal and nothing special but I think it'll always mean something. Not in a whole lovely way but more like he was my first time, or the one that started my whole way of thinking that coloring outside the lines isn't bad. Expecting him to say a comeback, he surprises me by caging me in my seat and coming down to my level. He's only a few centimeters away from my lips and if I just **_"accidently_**" move I can feel his lips on mine. "Are you sure because I think that **_you_** were asking me if I wanted to finish what we started a night ago?" he whispers to me. I can feel his hot breath and I don't think I can breathe at this moment. I'm overwhelmed by the butterflies I feel in my stomach. Memories of that one night rushes back to me with the same amount of intensity that I'm feeling right now. I smirk now and since I can't deny it I say, "I bet if I gave you just **_one_** kiss you'll be remembered **_why_** you wanted to do me." Without asking, or saying anything he closes the gap between us. It's just how I remembered it, only better. It has fire to it and makes my heart beat. The only other guy that has ever been close to being this good was Zayn. Dismally, he pulls back too soon for my liking. "You're right, Ms. Dawson. I know remember why I brought you to my house," He says while liking his lips. He comes close again and I close my eyes to kiss him again except instead I hear a husky voice in my ear chuckling and then saying, "Follow me." I can feel myself blushing from the embarrassing moment I just put myself through. I open my eyes to catch him making his way to the dance floor and winking at me. Fine, I tell myself if he wants to be a tease, I can be one too.

I lose sight of him and I can't find him anywhere. I'm in the middle of the dance floor and I'm thinking of just walking out and going home. "There you are sexy," I hear someone say while putting their hands on me. I know it's him and I know there's going to be something else tonight than the usual for me. Like the last time, we start to grind on each other except Austin has taken the liberty of kissing my neck and keeps pulling my dress higher than my mid-thighs but not too high that you can see my panties. I pull my dress down for the sixth time. "Why do you keep doing that baby?" he whines like an eight year old. "I keep pulling down because if it wasn't for me, people would know what color my underwear is," I snap back. I can feel his hands going under again and he slowly pulls the trim of it higher while trying to distract me by giving me kisses. "What color are they? Wait, don't tell me I want to find out later for myself," he whispers. All I can do to this answer is to roll my eyes and chuckle. In between kisses he says, "But can you blame me? If it's anyone's fault, then you're the one to blame for." I turn around to face him while pulling down my dress. "How is this, my fault?" I ask. Curious with what he has to say. "Well you should have worn a shorter dress, even though this one hugs your curves perfectly," he states as if it was the most obvious thing. Of course that would be his response. He can't think for more than a minute. "I'll keep that in mind next time I come to this club," I joke. He chuckles and says, "This is why I like the white dress more than this one." He leans down and kisses me. Like always, it only leaves me for wanting more. He's kissing my neck and he trails all the way to my ear and he whispers softly, "Either way it doesn't matter what you wear because at the end, it just going to come off."

I can't help but blush like a school girl and squeal at him nibbling my ear. We keep dancing and fooling around for another hour. It's now my turn to play with him. This time he's not too shy to moan every now and then or to say, "Ooh, keep doing that baby." I love the way he makes me feel like I'm in control and the reactions I can get out of him. Should I really go home him? It's been almost a year since I last saw him and I made a rule of no sleeping with a fling more than once. He gives me on last kiss and then he says, "Ok this is enough playing around. I need to show and remind you of all the wonders I can do." He states it as if he already knows that I will fall for him or any girl in that matter. I want to say no because he's too much into himself for my liking but I also know that I'll never get another chance like this. "I think you meant to say what wonders **_I_** can do Austin," I play with him. Before I can add anything else he picks me up and says, "Did you bring a car because I came with a friend?" I think of Trish but something tells me that she's not going to need a ride. "Yea but I don't remember where your house is."

Twenty minutes later we are going through his front door and this time it's me who throws themselves on each other. I can tell that I've caught him by surprise and we're both fighting to see who has dominance this night. "Feisty now, are we?" he jokes at me. I just shrug, not replying anything but at the looks of it, it seems that I'm going to win. We reach his bedroom and I'm sure I have him when he flips me over and I find myself under him. "You may be more experienced, but I'm still the one with the moves," he smirks. I want to tell him a comeback but before I can, I forget because he's just that good.

* * *

"Ally!" I hear while feeling someone jumping on top of me. "Austin!" I say in an annoyed tone. He should know that I don't like to wake up early. "Why did you do that? I'm in the middle of my sleeping!" I choke out while turning away from him. "I'm sorry Ally," I hear him whisper while bringing me closer to him and giving me kisses to my back, "I just thought that you want some blueberry pancakes." I giggle at his apology because by the tone of his voice, he actually seems to be saying sorry and not joking. "It's ok, just tell me… Will there be no awkward moments like the last time I had breakfast here?" I ask. He too quickly says no and hands me a pair of his shirts that is way too big for me while handing me my panties. "What no pants?" I say. "No, I want to stare at that hour glass figure," he says too greedy while licking his lips. I look at him to find him too close and he gives me a peck before he throws me over his shoulder and carries me down to the kitchen. It's really nice and fun. We get along perfectly without having to expect anything to become more. That part is the best part of this whole relationship and onetime flings. You can throw them away without getting attached and feeling no heartbreak.

"Can I honestly tell you something Ally?" Austin says in a serious tone. I'm lying on top of him with my head on his chest on his couch. He's been playing with my hair while I've been drawing pattern on the sides of his rib cage. "Yea," I whisper, concentrating on my drawing. "This is going to sound wrong and weird but don't take it the wrong way," I move my head to see his face and eyes, "You, Ally Dawson, is the best girl that I have ever done. And trust me I have done a lot!" he finishes while making his eyes go big. This makes me blush and I feel shy again. I hear that chuckle of his and he adds, "You're cute you now that?" He has that crooked smile I love so much and I lean up to give him a soft, sweet kiss. "You know what Austin? You're also the best guy I've done. And let me tell you, I've been busy since the last time I saw you," I say with a giggle. "You've been with others than me?" he says in a joking tone with a face of hurt and pain. "And to let myself think that that night meant something to you, Ally Dawson," He plays around. "Oh shut up!" I yell while throwing a pillow at him. That was a bad move from me because it made this whole pillow fight start and me being uncoordinated kept falling on the ground. I fall for the fifth time and this time I yell out in pain. "I'm so sorry Ally! I didn't" Austin starts to panic. He even s asks me if he should call 911. That just makes me laugh which makes him tickle me until I say that what he said is not funny. "Austin stop!" I keep squealing in between my breaths and giggles. I feel like I can't breathe when he stops all of a sudden and looks at me strangely. "What?" I say too self-conscious.

He starts to do this childish grin on his face and his eyes get really shiny. I move myself to sit up and I feel like a pray of a lion. "I have an idea!" he exclaims. What possible idea could it be for? We've talked about a lot of things but nothing to find a solution for. "Ally you've been trying to find a good fuck for the longest time and I have been too. We both admit that we always have a good time when we do each other and almost a year after it still feels as if we just did each other for the first time. So why don't we make this kind of formal. Why don't we become friends with benefits without the "friends" part really in it… What do you say?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support that I have had one this story. Thank you for all your reviews! It really made my day for days! :D sorry for the long time to update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So what do you guys think? Like where it's heading? What do you think of grandma? :) How do you think Ally's going to react? Once a gain thanks for any review, favorite, or follow! And please don't forget to review.**

**User24: Thanks for reviewing and in the story they are 23 years old when the story starts out. So now they are 24. I hope you're enjoying it. **

**gothgirlbites: the six little rules shall be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter :)  
**

**randonsmileyperson: Thank you for you're review and I really enjoyed your story. If you haven;t read it. You should check it out.  
**

**Musiclover150: Thanks like always! I could never say thank you enough and I can't wait to see what you come up with next!  
**

**sunshine8397: I also wish i had an awesome Austin, but i don't :( Either way thanks for reviewing and I hope you lied this chapter :)  
**

** .7:I hope you like where the story its going and how it turned out with Auslly! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**TheTomlinsonQueen: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You really made my day and brought a big grin that I still can't take off :) I'm hoping that i haven't let you down and that you're still liking the story. Please stick around and Thanks once again.  
**

**I'm sorry to anyone else that I haven;t reviewed but my mom's yelling at me to get off the computer now so yea. Sucks. Thank you to all, queenc1, kaykay2707,startvista,katielovesyoutoo,sadandsassy,luna, NiallsIrishBabe, and Guest! Sorry I couldn't say thank you well but Thanks for your support and review!  
**

**Please review and I'll see you later. Bye Bye! :) Have a nice day!  
**

**(1) Ben and Jerry is ice cream.  
**

**BTW i do not own Austin and Ally. Only my story. Thanks!  
**


	4. The Six Little Rules

_**Ch. 4: THE SIX LITTLE RULES**_

* * *

"Friends with benefits?" I wonder out loud. **_Friends with benefits_**_?_ Making this **_formal_**? In my definition formal means getting some sort of **_serious_**. Serious leads to **_attachment _**and attachment leads to **_heartbreak_**. "Yea Ally, friends with benefits," Austin sings the last word. I turn to look at him and he looks like he just solved world hunger for every country. How can he be so calm about this? I mean he just freaking asked me to get serious in some sort of level. "Austin, are you crazy? We both know that what we do are onetime flings, a **_one night stand_**. I don't get involved in a relationship that I know isn't even going to last. It's just to screw around a bit and that's it!" I freak out. Before I can stop myself or think that it's going to embarrass me I start to bite my hair. I feel confused. I don't know what to do. I never thought that I would ever find myself in this situation. Austin moves himself to see my face. He looks at me confused and has an eyebrow risen at me. He slowly moves his hand to mine and pulls my hair out of my grasp. "Ally, I'm asking you if we can keep screwing around, as you put it, without the serious stuff. Earth to Ally! I'm not asking you to marry me nor to be my girlfriend; I'm just asking if we could call each other when we want a good time and can't seem to find one," he affirms.

Well when he puts it that way… it does sound like a good idea. Sometimes I get tired of not finding anyone who can please me and he does seem to do a good job. And on the other side he's Austin! Austin that is the same since I last came here, with the same attitude and the same behavior. He's room is still a mess and he seems to be quite disorganized. He's the one that has one good quality and a list of turns off. There's no way that I would ever fall for him. Wait don't all the movies with this story line always end up falling in love? I hear a chuckle and I turn to the place that I heard it. "What?" I ask. He keeps shaking his head. I think about it for a quick second and then I say, "Did I just say something out loud without being totally conscious about it?" All he does is shake his head in a way that said yes and the he adds, "Ally those are movies. Fiction, not real and this is the real life. Nothing in our world will ever be mushy like those movies because there's a simple solution." I have no clue what solution he's talking about because I believe in those movies. I know it's obvious that girls would like a notebook ending or a movie kiss and I know that it won't turn out like that but I want a guy that every time I see him, he takes my breath away, or that every time we kiss is like the first time we did. I want him to be my best friend and my lover. That's what I want in my guy; a person that I can act like a child, and I won't get judged. "What solution are you talking about Austin?" I ask with curiosity while making my way to one of his couches. The floor was getting hard and I'm sure that my butt's numb.

He rolls his eyes at me as if I'm the most naïve, gullible person that he has ever met and add dumb to that list. He comes and sits down next to me and while shaking his head he keeps clicking his tongue. "Ally, I'm not sure how to tell you this because something tells me you're a child still that doesn't know how the real world works," he finally starts. I give him a glare and I scoot a little bit far from him. A child? Seriously? He acts more like a child than I do. I clean my house, I have a great job, and I know that someday I'm going to be a famous songwriter. Being oblivious to my death stare that I'm giving to him, he puts his arm around me and continues, "But the simple solution is that **_Love is phony_**. Love may exist in the movies, books, and what not, but trust me by experience I know that it's not real. It's only an illusion that we make ourselves believe. Love doesn't exist in the real world and much less between us. I 100% believe that love doesn't exist. Since a kid I have only been proven that it's not and after my own experience I finally have stopped to try to say that it is real because in the end it is always proven that it is not." It takes a while for this to register in my mind. How can someone believe that love doesn't exist? I know that it often leaves you heartbroken but it's not love that leaves you like that, it's because you don't have it anymore and you want it.

I look at him in disbelief. Even I believe in love and if you ask anyone that knows me will tell you that I need facts after facts to believe in something. I am the Ally that likes everything to be safe and play it safe. I have lists of lists of what I have to do and how to reach my goals. I'm a freaking control freak and yet I still manage to believe in love. I'm opening my mouth to say something but I think that it's something personal and I don't want to meddle. Taking a deep breath, I say, "So you really think we can do this without," I don't want to say love so I end up saying, "getting close?" He chuckles at my question and tells me, "Ally you're a beautiful girl and all. You have this great personality but I first of all don't like relationships. I like to go partying and I don't like to deceive a girl when I'm with another. That's just not me. I'm straight to the point. Like the first time I let you know that we were a onetime thing. I told you that no matter what we did that's all it was ever going to become. And now I'm just asking you because I see you as good meat and why suffer when I know that I can just call you. Plus you aren't my type for anything serious. It's not you; it's just that I'm kind of hard to please." I'm not his type? If he can't see how good I actually am then he's blind. After a few seconds he says "No offense," while putting his hands in I surrender mode. I take one long look at him and I say, "Well, no offense, but you're not my type neither. You're cool and all but I just can't take you serious. You get what I mean?" after a few seconds I add, "But I want to make sure that nothing happens between us, so I think we should set rules."

His face turns from a scowl to a smile. He seems to be a person that would actually believe in love from the way he acts and all but from what he just told me it seems weird. "So is that a yes Ms. Dawson?" he asks me in a British accent. "Why yes, Mr. Moon," I play along. We laugh and then he says "So what rules do you want to make sure that we have so we never happen and by that I mean get attached." I think for a while and then I say, "Ok give me a piece of paper and a pen and get ready to brain storm." What possibilities are there to make you get attached? Well I think one of them is that you goof off with the person. Like when you get too comfortable with them. That would be a good place to start from. "Hey Austin, I think that we are going to have to do this kind of as a business; like we shouldn't do anything that a couple would do outside the bed. So no more breakfasts or anything like that. What do you think?" He looks at me as if I just said the dumbest thing and then he says, "If it'll help you to not fall for me, then I don't mind." I shove him playfully and then I say, "That includes not being a flirt when we aren't in action if you get what I mean." He chuckles at this and I write it down.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Ok so what else is necessary to not get attached? Well if we only do it with ourselves, we would depend on one another. "Hey would you mind if we can do it with other people too?" I ask her. I'm kind of scared on how she's going to act because usually girls are like you're my property and what not. Plus I don't want to scare her away. Like I said she's good to pass the time with. Also I don't want her to think of me as a douche bag. I wonder what happened between her and the guy she was screaming at the club when I met her. "Yea I wouldn't mind. Plus you're good but I still want options," she replies to my question. The only thing I heard from that sentence is that I'm good. I know I have a big ego but hey, the girls keep falling for it. "Except," ally starts to say. _Except_ what? I mean I like Ally and all but how she said, I like my options. "I think we should make a rule that we can't get jealous," she finishes. I can't help but chuckle at this. Jealous? I have never been the jealous type and the only time that I am is when I'm in a relationship. "What?" Ally sounds slightly annoyed. This makes me chuckle a little bit more. She is so naïve and this is one thing that I find cute of her. She never knows what's happening. "Well we find each other attractive but not in the whole you belong to me kind of way so we have nothing to worry about," I answer her question.

Now one thing that I don't like about Ally is that she's not like other girls. I can't tell what she's thinking quite as easy or know what she's going to do. She keeps looking at me but then she turns around and writes it down anyway. "Just wait Austin; you're going to be the one that's going to be eating your own words," I hear her whisper. There's one thing that Austin Moon never does and that's to be proven wrong. Except in school stuff but in streets smart I pass every subject with flying colors. "You keep telling that to yourself baby," I whisper in her ear. I can feel her shiver from being close to her. That's one thing that I love about her. How she reacts to every little touch that I make. How she knows what to do without really knowing. How she says my name and how I know that she knows that I have her in the palm of my hands. I'll never admit it out loud but she has me in hers too. I take a good look at her for a second and I can't help but have the want to feel her again.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I feel him sucking and kissing my neck. Unconsciously I move my head to give him better access. If it wasn't for his chuckle I wouldn't remember what we were trying to do. "Austin, stop!" I whine. "Why?" I hear him softly say. Oh he's close to my sensitive spot. If I don't back away I don't think we'll finish the rules. Concentrate Ally, "Austin, please! Let's just finish them and then we can do this." He stops to look me in the eyes and then he says, "Or we could do this now and then finish the rules later." That sounds reasonable right? To take a break now, and then to continue on later. No Ally I tell myself, you need to have those rules finished. "No. I'm not giving in until we finish these rules," with that I push him away and I move to another seat. I see him slightly annoyed but I'm proud of myself for stopping it. "Rule number three, we can't call each other to spend time with one another when we feel lonely or to spend time together," I tell him. Something tells me that he would have if I hadn't made that a rule. "Fine," he says troubled, "but if we aren't going to spend time together then I don't think we should get involved with our personal life or past. No questions are to be asked around those aspects, ok?"

I think that it's a great rule except I want to know why he doesn't believe in love. That's not really important though because we will never be more than a onetime thing and it's only to pass the time away. Ok another thing is that I don't think it's correct if we did anything while we weren't thinking straight because of our emotions and that goes mostly for me. "Ok. Next rule is that we aren't allowed to call when we are feeling emotional or if we know the other person is emotional we should stop from anything happening, ok?" I tell him. He agrees and then we both think for a while again. I'm not sure what else to write down. I think we just covered all the aspects there could possibly be. If we follow the rules then this should be a breeze. "One more rule," I hear Austin say. I turn to look him in the eyes and I can tell that this rule is for him. "No matter what happens, whether we get close or apart or nothing changes between us, don't let yourself believe that you can change the mind of the other person." I'm not quite sure what he means by this one. Why would any of us want to change the opinion of the other one? That makes more sense. A rule of me is to not get attached but that's for me to only know. As serious as Austin got in one moment he changes and acts like he always is. I look at the list one more time.

_1. No acting like a relationship or doing any extra flirting. _

_2. No getting jealous when we see one another with other people._

_3. No calling allowed if you want to spend time together; no spending extra time together._

_4. No getting involved in personal life or past and no questions._

_5. Don't do or call when you feel emotional or know that the other person feels emotional._

_6. Don't let yourself believe you can change the mind of the other person._

I read them out loud to Austin and he's glad with the ground rules that we've made. "So do we have a deal Ally?" he asks me. He's trying to read my mind but what he doesn't know is that I can't even read my own mind. I feel worried but at the same time we have the six little rules to help us right? Everything will turn out right if we just stick to them. After analyzing that things between us will work out, I feel confident and this is going to be just for a while. It's not going to get in my way of meeting Mr. Perfect. "We have a deal Austin," I tell him while shaking his hand. I want to finish what Austin started when we were making the rules but I get interrupted by him and he says that he'll be right back. Sitting on the couch waiting for him, I hear my cellphone ring. I bet that it's Trish to either, a) yell at me for leaving her, b) tell me about his guy that she was with, C) ask me with who I went with, or d) all of the above. I got use to her but she can be so sassy at moments.

So when I got my cellphone and saw an unknown number, I feel confused. I answer it anyway and I hear, "Ally I feel like I want to have a good time with you but before I do, are you feeling, jealous, emotional, nothing, or both of the first things?" I know that it's Austin and he's making fun of my idea to make rules. When we both stop this thing we have and realize that we aren't attached or dependable on one another he's going to be thanking me. "I am not emotional or jealous but I do have some ideas of what I'm feeling right now." I reply back to him. "Well can you tell me?" he asks. "Let's just say that I can show you better than I can tell you," I finish. Before I can hear anything else, or realize what's happening I hear the beep from his line indicating that he just hung up and I am being carried to his room. Like I said there is no way that anything wrong can happen when Austin's in the equation because it will always equal… not going to happen.

**A/N: So there you have the six little rules. What do you think of them? Anything you would add or take away? What do you think is going to happen next? I want to say thank you for all of you that have reviewed, Favorited, or followed this story! Some shout outs that I want to make is:**

**TheTomlinsonQueen:Girl I cannot! I repeat, CANNOT, thank you enough! :D Your support has really made my day and has helped me to write this story to the best of my ability. I'm glad you liked the grandma i don't know why but I was wondering what would happen if she came into the picture. :) Again Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter!  
**

**randomsmileyperson: Thank you so much for reviewing and I agree with you on the grandma. xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to keep reading :)**

**queenc1: Thank you for the support on both of my stories. I know that the last chapter on the other story wasn't good but yet you reviewed, It really made my day today! Thank you! :)**

**Readette :Thank you for saying that this is one of the best stories you've read on the A&A archive. It made me have this big smile on my face :) I hope you like where it's going and thanks for the review.  
**

**Musiclover150:I never mind doing shout outs to you! You're an awesome person and writer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see what's going to happen in your story!  
**

**kaykay2707: You did sound a little like Trish. I loe how she's sassy in the show! I'm glad you like the character that Ally is turning out and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**I hope you guys liked to see Austin's POV i know it was short but yea. You'll be seeing them more so you can get kind of both sides of the story. In the next chapter you'll see how they've been holding up and if they have broken any rules yet. Also Ally might just meet her Prince Charming. Depending on what she thinks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Thanks for reading! :)  
Please review and I think we all know that I do not own Austin and Ally. Only my story. So thanks again and review! :)  
**


	5. Second thoughts?

_**CH. 5: SECOND THOUGHTS**_

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I'm standing at my door, shirtless, saying, "Ok then. I'll see you around Ally." She walks away and I keep waving at her with the cheesiest smile that I have ever done that seems fake. I stay there until I see her get into her car and drive off. I don't know why but I feel extremely cautious about everything that has happened between us in the last hour or so. It may be because I feel like I got myself into something that is semi-serious. And that's the word that can make me lose my coolness in one quick second and the reason why I'm paranoid; the fact that it could be **_serious_**! I close the door and I lean on it.

_"I have an idea!"_ I remember saying. _"Ally you've been trying to find a good person for the longest time and I have been too. We both admit that we always have a good time… So why don't we become friends with benefits… What do you say?" _I recall seeing Ally confused and the reaction it got from her. Where in the world did I get this idea? In some way I asked Ally to become serious in a strange weird way. Ugh! There's that word again… **_serious_**… I cringe at the thought of this and I feel like I just made the stupidest decision in my whole entire life. After a few seconds I do the first thing that comes to my mind, run around my house like a lunatic while screaming on top of my lungs. After calming down and catching my breath I do the next thing that comes into my mind, and that's to make pancakes while calling Dez to make him come over!

"Oh come one Dez pick your starfish phone up!" I utter to myself. It's getting to the third _beep!_ And I'm getting more anxious as each second ticks by. _It's ok Austin_, I tell myself, _nothing could happen between you and Ally because __**she's Ally**__ and __**you're Austin**__. It's as simple as that. You guys are good partners when it comes to fooling around but for the serious stuff well let's face it, she like pickles and you like pancakes. She likes reading books and you like having fun! You're cool and collected and she chews her hair when she gets nervous! See you're completely two different people. Plus you know that your heart already belongs to someone else. _

I keep trying to calm myself down from the thought that Ally and me could become anything but friends with benefits or worse that we might be in a rare case of a formal relationship with no strings attached. "Austin… Austin… AUSTIN!" I hear Dez yell into my ear. This makes me drop the phone and I hear a squeaky voice coming from the earpiece. I look at my phone while rubbing my ear and I pick it up. Before I can let Dez say anything I say, "Dez you need to come over! I need help and the urgency of this situation is as big as the life of your gingerbread man, Carlos!" This makes him do a girl shriek and I know that he understands the critical situation I'm in. Before he hangs up he shouts, "Hang in there buddy! I'm coming." I just hope that he makes it soon before I start to run around my house again like a lunatic.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

I am running to my front door as if my life depends on it and I'm feeling like a train wreck. I know that the decision that I just made with Austin shouldn't be a big deal but I can't help but overthink it. It's just the type of person I am; a control freak. I keep dropping my keys and since when do I have a lock for almost everything? I roll my eyes at myself and I am putting the key into the lock when I hear, "So how was he last night?"

I scream and drop my keys. I turn around to find the one and only, infamous grandma. Seriously, one day I'm going to die a) from a heart attack from all the sneaking around that this lady does on me, or b) she's just going to kill me straight off the bat. Well at least Trish will know who my killer really is. "Oh so he was that good?" she says and before I can tell her anything, she winks at me while whispering, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me honey." And she walks back to her house. Note to self, put an alarm system into your house… just to be sure. After going into my house and locking my door I do the first thing that I should have done since I came driving back home, call Trish.

"Hey this is Patricia De Guadalupe De La," she starts to use her formal voice that she needs to have for this job that she just started but right now I don't care about being polite to wait until she's over so I respond by, "TRISH! Stop with all you're talking and get down here ASAP!" She can't see me but my eyes are about to fall out and I think that I'm going to make a mess of myself if I can't tell anyone how I feel about the _thing_, I'm not sure what to call it, with Austin. "I am hurt Ally. Is that the way to talk to your friend since kindergarten and most likely to be your maid of honor at your wedding?" she tells me in a fake hurt voice. Oh pickles she said **_at my wedding_**? Does she know about the deal that I made with Austin? Does that mean that Austin and I were doomed since the beginning of the deal? I try to imagine a life with Austin and all I can see is a messy house with his cloths everywhere and I'm trying to clean the house while he just spends his days in his pajamas eating pancakes and watching the TV on the couch. Before I can continue my little daydream which happens to be a nightmare, I am grateful that Trish interrupted my thoughts by shouting, "EARTH TO ALLY!"

Forgetting everything that just went through my mind; I say, "Trish you have to, no, **_need to_** come to my house. It's the matter of life or death." I am so nervous that I'm starting to bite my hair and I think I'll rip it out if Trish doesn't come soon. "Ally, you know how serious I am about this job. If I leave right now my boss is sure to fire me and I really," Trish is rambling on about how much she cares about this job. Since when does **_she care_** for a job? "Trish I don't care if it's the white house that you are working for but I need you here ASAP! What part of ASAP! Do you not understand?" I whine to her in a yelling tone. I am ready to kill this girl if she doesn't come within five minutes. "Ally I wouldn't be taking this job seriously if someone had told me that I can only keep a job for one day. I'm trying to prove you that I can keep a job for at least three days and you're making it hard when you're telling me to leave," she replies to my pleadings. I yell in frustration and then I say, "Girl it's a freaking a 411 situation!" I cry in desperation and I hope she can realize the severe situation that I find myself in.

And then it gets quiet. I can't hear anything from the other line and soon I hear that _beeeeeep_ tone that annoys me so much. She hung up on me. Uh, maybe Trish is serious about this job. I start to bite a different strand of hair now and I'm wondering what I am going to do. What if I call grandma, maybe she'll be great in giving advice but then again I might be encouraging her to ask me how good the guys I slept with were. I feel like I want to eat a tub of Ben and Jerry in dark chocolate and then I hear the doorbell ring. Who could that be at this time? I open it to find a mountain of curly hair that seems as if a tornado has just hit it.

"Ok Ally this better be serious because I just managed to quit my job that I liked and worse of all, I ruined my hair to get here in about five minutes. So speak and make sure it's worth my time because then there's going to be someone who's going to have to pay," Trish commanded me. Seeing her stand there I run to give her a hug and I said, "Could you be a little faster next time? I was sure you were going to find me with a bald head." This makes her laugh. I am so glad and lucky to have a friend like Trish. She's the one want to have your back and on top of that she's one of a kind; she's a sister. We go into my kitchen and I start to tell her everything from how we met to how I accepted this… whatever you call it.

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

I am making the second batch of pancakes when I hear the doorbell ring. As fast as I can, I run to it and I open it to find the ginger head with a serious face and in his hand a gingerbread house. "I brought them along because I thought that you needed mortal support from Carlos and his family to help you go through… whatever you're going through," he finishes off. I can't help but laugh. Dez is such a great family friend and I think of him as the brother that I never had. Even though he can be a little bit odd, I'm glad that he's always there when you need him the most. We made our way to the kitchen and I had almost every type of flavored pancakes within my reach. He takes a seat and I don't know where to start so I say, "Do you want blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, banana, cranberry, cheesecake, or a mixture of the entire mentioned pancake?"

I start to scratch my head when I don't see Dez reacting to anything of what I have just said and the next thing he says catches me off guard. "What's her name?" He says those simple three words as if they don't mean anything when to me it feels like something is broken. I take a deep breath and I tell him of the situation I find myself in and I have no clue why but I tell him that I do not want to be in a relationship of any kind because the last time I opened up, I ended up broken. He gets quiet again and I keep staring at Carlos and his family as Dez puts them. I know that he's thinking but would it kill him right now to think any faster?

"I think that's great Austin." He finally speaks. I look at him in disbelief. He says it so simple. "Dude you do know that getting in a friend with benefits relationship is something that is kind of, sort of, in a weird way, **_serious_**," I retort back at him. I can't believe that the person I just called to help me convince me to call Ally and say, "Hey I know what I said a few hours ago, but I think we shouldn't do this," just said that it was a good idea. I am going to need to find someone to tell me no, it's not correct. "What I mean by great Austin, is that I know you don't want anything serious and maybe this might be the way that you are finally letting go of her," Dez tells me. I wince when he says her because he knows, I know, exactly who he's talking about. She's the reason why I don't have a girlfriend and she's the reason why I shudder at the word serious. She is the reason why I do not believe in love because she proved to me that it doesn't exist.

"Now I am not saying that this girl will be your answered prayer but it does mean that you're moving on. And Austin you're just saying that this is serious because you find this as the closest thing to serious, you can say that you've gotten to in a while. I mean does this girl even have a possibility to become something more than a fling?" he asks me. I think about it all over again and my response is still the same, she's Ally and I'm Austin. It's like trying to get fire and water to be friends without either one killing the other. There is no way that we would ever fall for each other. Like I said, she's nice and all, but she's not my type. "No," I finally say out loud.

"Then you have nothing to worry about and if you see her as someone to fool around… then there's no harm in that if she agrees to this deal. You are not playing her Austin, and you even set the ground rules to make sure nothing happens. Plus she's just looking for something to pass the time until she meets "**_the one_**" from the things you told me, **_so you have nothing_** that's serious in the end," Dez finally finishes off. I think of what he told me and he's right. I shouldn't be scared or feel like I'm taking advantage of her because in the end both of us are using each other and after one of us find someone, it'll be the end of our fling. So there is definitely nothing to worry about. I get this smile on my face and I feel like I have just made the smartest move with Ally after feeling a few seconds ago like it was my worst. Eh, what the hell could go wrong? I start to think how this fling with Ally will work out but I get interrupted by Dez saying, "PANCAKE WAR!"

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I just finished telling her everything and Trish is doing something that she never does, she's being quiet. When you're with other friends and they're quiet it means that they're thinking about it, but when you're with Trish it means you in a deep, deep, hole. And trust me that deep hole will be hard to come out of. After being in this quiet room Trish takes a deep breath and she says, "I can't believe what you just did Ally!" I'm expecting her to blow up on me the whole way so when she got up to give me hug while saying that she's proud of me, I end up getting this confused face. "What? Trish, aren't you going to tell me how wrong this is and what not and yell into my ear?" I ask her. She starts to shake her head and then she says, "Ally you are living a perfect dream. You have a backup when you feel like screwing around and you don't have anything serious. So there will be no yelling, jealousy, and best of all no heartbreak. It's like feeling all the emotions that a roller coaster can give you… except you never have to feel the fear of getting on at the first place." I take in what she just told me and I think for the second time in her life she's actually right. **_There nothing serious_** to it. It's just me being paranoid and I tend to be paranoid about everything, so why should this be different from the things that I usually find myself doing.

"Plus, you're Ally Dawson, and if I know anything from being friends with you, is that you have these lists and you run a tight ship so you'll make this work out perfectly," she states as if she's saying the sun is yellow and the ocean is blue. This gives me enough courage to stay with the plan and Trish is right, I'm **_the _**Ally Dawson, the girl that used to spend her days in the library during the day and taught herself calculus at night. I can make this thing work perfectly like how I got straight A's in high school. I can**_ totally_** make this work between me and Austin.

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter five. What did you guys think? Did you enjoy it? I was going to write how they were holding up but then i thought it would be interesting to see how they would react after the whole saying yes to this relationship. I hope that I didn't let you guys down and I am SORRY for not updating sooner but I was with my dad and he doesn't let me touch his computer and then I came with my mom and let's face it, they're always saying that you spend the whole day on the computer even if they see that you just got on. If your mom's not like this then consider yourself lucky! So I want to say thank you to all of you that have favorited, reviewed and are following this story! Even if it doesn't seem like a big deal, I always end up getting this big goofy smile that makes the people that are around me look t me weird. That's how much they make my day. Either way here are some shoutouts:**

**_SBerri4ever:_** Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day and I wouldn't mind helping you! I send you a Private message and I'm not sure if you've read it already or not, but I would be glad to help you out! :)

**_ . .Out: Thanks for reviewing my story and I get with what you mean of these types of stories... Either way I'm wondering what you mean exactly of this formatting. If you can pm me I will be grateful. _**

**_Musiclover150: I never get tired of doing this shout for you! :) Thank you so much for being my support and reviewing on some of my chapters when I know that they weren't that good. You really make my day and I am happy that you encourage me to keep writing. You rock girl!_**

**_queenc1: My steady reviewer that I can always count on, I just want to say a big THANK YOU! :) I really enjoy reading your reviews and they help me to see if what I'm writing is on the right track or not. Thanks for everything. _**

**_ .drama: Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! :D _**

**_HappyBeginnings3: Thank you fort reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Just want to let you know that some scences and lines were from the episodes from Austin and Ally that I do not own and no copyright intended.  
_**

**_Ok so this is going to be off topic, but I just want to say that as readers and writers, when you guys review and have an opinion, I totally i understand that you have the right to say that the story wasn't well written or that it suck but I do not think that you should be full on rude and tell someone that they suck at writing and should stop and get a life because even though the writer can't see you or knows you, it can lower the self belief they have in themselves or worse of all kill their dreams or want to continue writing. Like i said i know that you have every right to say that it's not good and I think that if you think it wasn't good you should be honest but instead of crushing their dreams, you should help them grow..._**

**_So yea coming away from that awkward moment I want to say thank you to all of those that have reviewed and all that to my story! It means a lot to me and I'm glad that I have all your support. It makes writing this story that much more special! :) Sorry about the serious part it's just that a friend almost did stop writing because of someone who did this but in the end she realized that haters are just motivators. So keep that in mind when someone tells you that you're wrong or that you can't do something because the only thing that's impossible is if you think it couldn't be anything other than that. I hope you have a wonderful day and please review ;)_**

**_BTW what did you think of grandma? ;) (wink wink)_**


	6. RULE ONE: No Acting Like A Couple

**_CH. 6: RULE ONE: No acting like a relationship or doing any extra flirting. _**

I know that it's my dad's dream for me is to become the president of the company and all but I really think that it's too boring to actually grab my attention. Even though I am the vice president for now, some day I am going to make my dreams of becoming a famous songwriter, which I think is the best next thing to being a singer. I have been staring at the clock every other minute in hope that it's my break time. Or better yet that it's time to go home! I let another sigh go out as I see that I only have five more minutes to go until my break starts. Painfully and slowly the time passes and when I look up again, it's actually my break. Yes, only three more hours of this torture and then I'll go home! Seeing that I have nothing better to do I take out my song book/journal and began writing in it.

_It's been three months since the deal that Austin and I have agreed to. So far everything has been smooth, or maybe that's because none of us have dared to call the other. I'm not scared to call him as Trish keeps telling me; it's just that I've been preoccupied with work and there have been offers and then… there's __**Zayn.**__ I know what you're thinking, who in the world is Zayn? _

_Well Zayn is this gorgeous guy with an awesome body, that is extremely sweet and he checks almost all the requirements that I have on the list of the guy that I think could be the one, but he likes to fool around with girls if you get what I mean… That's the only turn off I have from him, but besides that, he would have been so perfect for me. We agree on almost everything and we get along great at work. I'm not quite sure if he's completely the whole player type because one day we were both staying late after work and well, me being clumsy and all, we fell and guess where I just happened to land on? Right on top of him! Either way that's not the hottest part that happened between us but it actually was when he helped me up. _

_He was holding my hands and then he kept looking at me and he said, "You're beautiful." I didn't know what to say so I began to blush and bit my lip and then it happened. He slowly leaned in and gave me a soft, gentle kiss. I can still feel his lips on mine and get the butterflies that I felt at that moment. So either way that's not the reason why I don't think he's a player but it's actually because of what happened next. Letting my emotions take over me, I might have made the sweet, innocent kiss into a whole make-out session. I kept thinking to myself that I shouldn't let things between us get this far because we work together but that same voice that told me it was wrong disappeared like when I gave myself for the first time to Austin. So I thought that no matter how much I didn't want "things" to happen in my office, I was ready to go through it, when all of a sudden he stops and says, "Ally I think we should stop because you're not like the other girls. You're special." _

_Yes journal! He actually told me that. Isn't that sweet of him, but that still doesn't mean that I don't see he fools around with other girls. I think he's done almost every girl at work except for me. Speaking of the devil, guess who's making his way into my office? Write in you later._

"Hey Ally! I'm wondering when you want the documents of the profits and all on your desk?" he asks me. Yup I forgot to mention to my journal that after that whole incident you can say, he has been strictly professional with me. No flirting, no sparks, nothing and after making out with him I can't help but feel awkward about the whole situation and all. I ask him if he can have it ready by tomorrow and he gives me the usual answers of yea and all the rest I hear is blah, blah, blah. So I'm ready to give the usual, on cue goodbye, when he says, "Ally, I've been wondering if you want to go out tonight and grab a bite to eat?"

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did Zayn just ask me out on a date? Oh my pickles! Zayn just asked me out on a date! Come on Ally; say something before you scare the poor guy off. I manage to choke out somehow, "Sure. I would love to," while giving a smile that reaches my cheek from both sides. He tells me that he'll pick me up at seven and winks at me before he leaves. Yes Ally Dawson is back in the game! I turn my gaze to the clock and its five thirty all ready. I look at the door and then at the clock again and then I decide I would leave early today. My dad is always leaving early and this would be my first time. So I think that I should have the same rights. Especially when it consists in getting ready for a date with a guy that you have been crushing on for the past three months right? Before I can talk myself out of it or feel guilty for leaving early, I grab my bags, folders and I make my way to the parking lot. If I want Zayn to stick around I'm going to have to put on a show tonight.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

For the past few months, Dez and I have been hitting the clubs and man have I been scoring! I feel kind of bad for talking like this about girls because of what my mom taught me but I can't help it if I have a bigger ego. Plus it's not like they're going to find out. They're a onetime thing so it's not like I'm going to marry any of them. Either way I am making my way out of the recording studio and making my way to the house. I'm going to get ready for another night at the Allstars! (1) And with Dez there's no clue what's going to happen because with us it's never a normal night to which ever club we go to. The good thing about all of this is that I actually got a gig at this club! Well… even if it's only for today, it can make a big difference in my career. I'm still the typical guy that wants to become a rock star that I was in high school except I'm actually recording in a studio and I'm hoping that it turns out to be a big hit because if it doesn't I'm going to go bankrupt.

I decide to wear the leather jacket that I have with a red V-neck and black skinny jeans, and to top it off, my awesome kicks! I grab my lucky guitar and pick. I run downstairs and grab my key but then I remember about Dez. And after that I remember that I have to wait until Dez calls me and tells me that I should go pick him up. Ugh! Dez takes longer than a girl would when it comes to choosing an outfit. With nothing to do I start to strum random cords on my guitar and I sing a song that randomly came into my head.

_I met her at a bar  
The look she gave me said I wouldn't get far  
But that ain't never stopped me  
See I like the challenge so I preceded to speak_

_One drink turned two drinks_  
_Three drinks turned dancin'_  
_And pretty soon her body was all upon me_  
_When I woke up I saw her layin' next to me_

_It was just a fling_  
_But I really don't regret a thing_  
_'Cause it was crazy babe_  
_And by the looks of it you felt the same_

_And all I remember is me sayin'_  
_Give it to me then you gave it_  
_Now I'm smilin'_  
_And I'm barely sober_

_I'm caught in a love hangover_  
_Love hangover_

This makes me smile and I can't help but feel that this song is inspired by Ally. The first night that we spend together is unforgettable and then the second time still managed to amaze me after doing her once. And for this to happen to me must mean one thing, a miracle has happened because I rarely bring a girl to my house twice and much less ask them to be in a, friends with benefits type of thing. I wonder what she's up to. I haven't had the guts to call her after our deal but it also helped that I was being occupied by other good looking girls. Thinking about her made me remember all the things that she can do and compare her to the girls that I had been with. After debating her with all the girls I had done during our break, I realize that none of them are as good as she is. I'm not sure what it is but she just knows how to give me exactly what I want without even telling her and she's so hot. Oh, **_I am_** definitely calling Ally tonight or if I get lucky then maybe tomorrow. I want someone who I know that I'm going to pass a good time with them.

I'm going to work on the song again but then I hear my phone ring and its Dez telling me that he's ready to go to the club. I turn to look at the clock and of course it would take him a whole hour to get ready, it's already six o'clock. I shake my head before getting into my car and making my way to Dez. Dez has lately been telling me about this girl that he seems to be crushing one. Apparently they are least likely to get along but when he sees past all the difference between them he actually seems to like it the way how she yells at him or gets him fired up. I forgot the name of the girl but all I know is that it starts with the T.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

I decided to go with the red dress that Trish bought me for my birthday last year and wear red high heels. To make it a little bit interesting I decided to put on a belt so my figure could show off more. For my hair I thought it would be best if I put half of it up and then let the rest of my hair in loose curls. I spin one last time again in front of the mirror before I need to leave. I hope that I dressed correct for the occasion. I have texted Trish over and over again to make sure that I don't dress in a way that shouts desperate or that I'm only looking for a onetime thing but also to show that I can be fun and I know how to party.

I feel like I'm going to take off this outfit and get into another one for the hundredth time when I hear a knock on the door. _Ok Ally_, I tell myself, _he's only the cutest guy that you have ever seen and you're only going on a date with him so you have nothing to worry about as long as you don't embarrass yourself. _I just shake my head and I wonder why I just told myself that because now I'm bound to do something embarrassing. I open the door to see Zayn in a black tux with a red shirt. He looks perfect and he flashes me his wonderful smile while asking me if I was ready.

"Yea Zayn," I say as I walk out of my door and lock it, "Um would you mind if I ask you where we're going?" He looks mischievous at the question I just asked him and he is really handsome. He has this childish grin on his face and he slowly leans in so he can whisper in my ear, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I feel the same butterflies from our kiss in my stomach and I know that this night is going to be perfect. We start walking to his car and he takes my hand. Before he lets me go so I can get into the car he tells me, "You look really beautiful Ally. I had to catch my breath when I saw you open the door." This of course made me blush and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and opened the door for me to get in. Oh he is such a gentleman and sweet and cute and awe, he's everything that I could look for in a guy.

We get to the restaurant that I have been dying to go to. Trish and I kept telling each other that we would come here and all, but we never got around to it. Finally a month after it opened I am going to get in and eat here, at Blue Lagoon. (2) When we walk through the doors all I see is this beautiful dining room and a glass chandelier in the middle. There are blue curtains on the big windows that they have and best of all, there's a view of the ocean. AS we make out way to our table, I try to memorize everything from this night, to feeling Zayn's hand in mine to the good smells coming from the food. Looking at the menu I can't decide on something to choose and then I decided to get whatever Zayn's getting because in the end I'm sure I'm going to like it.

Once the waiter goes with our orders I turn to see Zayn staring at me. "What?" I ask him. I feel really nervous because he has this look that I've never seen on him before. He seems to be in awe with the lust showing at the same time. After a few seconds I hear him chuckle and he tells me, "Trust me you have nothing to worry about because you're perfect. It's just that you keep managing to take my breath away." I make this weird giggle that makes me turn bright red and I feel like I'm just beginning to embarrass myself. So much for the perfect night!

I am so glad that I'm proven wrong because apparently everything that I don't like about me seems to fascinate Zayn. I'm not sure how that happened but hey I'm not complaining. We have been talking about our family and Christmas vacation. Apparently he has one younger brother that sounds nice, and his parents are so sweet; even if he admits that half of the time, his parents tend to embarrass him in front of his dates. Oh he seems to have the perfect life that I wish I could have. We keep joking around and then the food gets here so begin to start eating. Oh my pickles! This food is so good! I can't help to only concentrate on the food instead of Zayn because it tastes like a bit of heaven.

"Wow, slow down there Ally!" Zayn jokes around. I look at my plate and I realize that I'm half way done eating. Great now he's going to think I eat like a pig. "Sorry it's just that the food is so good," I tell him. He chuckles and his eyes have this spark that seems to be dancing. "No worries. I like a girl with good appetite. You Know?" he says. I just blush and I can't believe that I might have actually found the one with the exception that he might be a player. Oh that is going to be a big turn off. Why is that that when you think you have finally found the one, there's always something that you don't like. Not knowing how to reply to this I just smile and let's just say that things get awkward from that point on.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

The DJ is playing good music but nobody is paying attention. They all seem like zombies and I'm about to go on stage in five minutes. I'm hoping I will make them come alive or else something tells me that I might end up running off stage with food, like tomatoes, being thrown at me. I take a deep breath and I can't help but feel nervous. _It's ok. You're Austin Moon! Look how far you've made it after your dad told you that you had one in a billion possibilities of making it in the music industry. You can do this. _I start to remember how it feels like when I preform and I feel confident. Taking the mic from Dez and making sure that he's recording me for my new music video I go outside and introduce myself.

"Hey everyone! How you're doing? I'm Austin Moon and I'm wondering if club Allstars ready to start the party?" I yell into the mic. I get a few responses but nothing good, so I add, "I asked, if club Allstar is ready to **_PARTY_**!" This manages to get more people to shout and I can feel that they're starting to wake up and come alive. I think I'm going to start with double take and then take it from there.

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_You're gonna make (make) make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

I finish the song with a, "What's up!" _Ok so there are only to reactions that can come out of this Austin, people will like your sound or they won't but either way you did great._ I'm expecting for the worse but people start applauding and more are coming to the dance floor while shouting, "ENCORE, ENCORE!" I get this big smile on my face and I continue singing my heart out.

* * *

"I can't believe it Man!" Dez is shouting over my shoulder, "I never thought I'd live the day to see my buddy preform and have people falling for him as hard as they did right now." I'm still in shock of everything that just happened and I can't believe that I'm already getting fans. Some of the people knew me from the videos that Dez post on the internet of me singing. The only thing that would make this night better is if I got some chocolate chip pancakes, or any type of pancakes. When I head to the bar I have all these girls falling on top of me but there's only one girl that I'm thinking about and I know for a fact that she won't come because when she left she promised me that it was going to be the last time I was ever going to see her. One thing I didn't like about her after our break up is that she actually holds on to the promises she makes except for the one that she told me she loved me because as you can see, I'm all by myself.

I can't help myself but remember about her. _"Hey there baby,"_ I recall the silky voice that always makes to make me shiver. _I turned around from my side of the bed to look at her. I'm greeted by her clear blue eyes and I can't help but get lost in them. "What?" I heard her say. "Nothing it's just that you're beautiful. I love you… you know that?" then she laughed that beautiful giggle that makes me chuckle and says, "I know… But I think that I love you more Austin." I smiled as I heard her say those words; I love you, to me. _I can't get enough of her. She's the drug that I can't help but fall for over and over and over. _I tell her to tell me those words again and she playfully acted as if she's forgotten. _

_"No, I have no clue what you're talking about Austin," she giggled. I can't help myself to not hear those words; so as second nature I pulled her to me and I began to tickle her. She laughed, begging for mercy but I don't give it to her until she says, "I love you!" I roll off and I can't help but laugh. She can bring the inner child of mine into the light. She turns me around so I can face her and she gives me a kiss that I felt like I poured my whole heart in. "What was that for?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes for a second before she told me, "It's in case, if you ever forget that I love, that I am always here with my heart for you to hold, and only you."_

I can feel a tear slipping from my eyes and then I do what I'm always good at. I get my beer and find a good girl that will let herself. I don't want my special night to be worried. One thing about my best friend, Bud Light (3) is that he always helps me forget and go into this stage where I feel numb and for only a second I forget who she is and why I'm even drinking in the first place.

After a while of fooling around I want to take someone home with me. Dez send me a text telling me that he's already left with a girl named Tracy. I wonder if that's the girl he's been crushing one. Either way I can't help it but I feel annoyed with every girl that's throwing herself at me. Tonight I want a challenge. Someone that can make my heart beat shoot up with just one touch. I want someone who knows what to do and will make me feel better about myself. There's only one person that fills this requirement and it's Ally. Time to put this show on the road!

(**Austin** and _Ally)_

**Hey there sexy (;**

I keep looking at the text and I'm hoping that she answers soon because I feel really impatient. I hear my phone beep and I open it as fast as I can to read what she wrote.

_I thought we agreed to no flirting outside of bed_

Of course that would be Ally's response. I decide to ignore what she just told me and I write,

**What are you doing? Anything important? **

Now for her reply it takes at least five minutes and I'm wondering why. I feel so desperate when I hear my phone ring and I can't help but feel bad for her as I read it.

_Well I'm on a date and it's stinking a big one. It got awkward after dinner :( _

I feel bad for her. Ally is such a fun girl to be around. I'm 100% that it's the guy that's making the whole situation awkward. I bet his a player too.

**Well I know lots of things that I can do to make you forget, better yet I know exactly what to do to make you have fun (; Like I can give you kisses on your neck and make you fall head over heels**

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I roll my eyes at his response. Yes leave it to Austin to completely ignore the first rule that we made, but then again I knew he was going to be like this so who cares. I think about it for a quick second and I start to remember the last time that I saw him. I can't help but form this big smile on my face and I want to feel everything that he can make me feel like.

_Are you sure that's all? cause the guy I'm with is telling me of a better offer :)_

I wish I could see his expression when he reads this text but I can't. I look to the place where Zayn left about 6 minutes ago. After the dinner, we both kind of ran out of things to say and it got quiet which lead to a stiff conversation and now I'm at our table waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. Maybe I was wrong about him being the one… maybe he's the one to screw around and that's it. Great back to looking for Mr. Perfect! I feel really frustrated and then I hear the ding from my phone.

**Well whatever he's offering I'm sure I can beat it. We both know you want me baby (; so there's no need to be shy about it or playing hard to get**

I laugh at his response and I send a quick message saying my house in twenty. Right on cue, Zayn came back and told me, "Well I better get you home." I say yes and that's the only words that are shared between us two. The whole way back to my house is uncomfortable and weird. When we reach my house we don't even know how to say goodbye so we both mumble something that not understandable and then he gives me a kiss on my cheek that seems out of place. I stay there until he drives off and I make my way to my door. Note to self; don't date people that you're going to see every day after a horrible first date.

I'm going to unlock the door except to my surprise it's actually already open. I turn the knob and I'm not sure what to expect. The house is dark and no one seems to be robbing it. I close the door and then I feel two hands grabbing my waist to pull me close. I yell so loud that I hear my neighbors shouting, "Shut the hell up!" Nice neighbors I have right?

"Damn Ally you scream so loud," I hear a husky voice say. As my eyes start to adjust to the dark I know that it's Austin and my heart rate begins to calm down. "What the gibers Austin? You almost gave me a heart attack," I whisper/yell at him. He takes a look at me and now I feel self-conscious. Austin has never seen me in anything else than a tight short dress, or at least according to him the last dress wasn't short enough. "Really Ally gibers? I can imagine it already. A robber is in your house and when he says, 'Do you have any last words,' you're going to say, 'Oh gibers!' " I'm annoyed at him so I playfully start to hit him and he teases me, saying if I actually think that I can do any harm with the stick like arms I have. This leads to another massive pillow fight and then he cages me in a corner that I thought was going to lead me to safety.

By now he has me pinned on the wall by his hands holding my wrists. We're both panting hard and we're really close. So much for not flirting and acting like a couple… I can't help but notice the tension that we have created and all we're doing about it is staring into each other's eyes. I see him gazing at my lips to my eyes. I know what he's about to do next but I can't help it if my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest. He slowly leans down while saying, "ally I think I'm going to kiss you."

The kiss like always manages to take my breath away. Except this one is different from all the usual kisses we have, it's like the time that we both first did it and before he gave me a soft sweet kiss. This one feels innocent and gentle. I feel like it has meaning behind it but I try to push those thoughts behind my head. He pulls away softly, as if I would break from the departure and then in a quick second he's the same Austin that I know. He has the same lust and want that he usually does and he leans down again. This time he lets me go and unlike the kiss that happened a few seconds ago, it's harsh, rough, and a blur. He's hands are going everywhere and so are mine. I can feel us make our way towards my room, while taking off our cloths. _Yup,_ I tell myself, _there's nothing to worry about._

**A/N: Heeey! :D Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I felt bad that the last one was short and that I haven't been good with uploading so I wrote this chapter just for you! I want to say a big Thank You to all that have added this story to your favorite or alert, and at last for reviewing. For those of you that are reading stories, SBerri4ever, is starting to write a new one and it's her first so be nice :) It's good and I recommend it. Ok so I just want to say that before i go to shout outs that the things that have numbers on them, i do not own, and others i'm not sure if they exist but if they do i do not own. The first song is called love hangover by Jason Derulo, and the second one of course is the one and only Ross Lynch doing Double take! ok so shout outs:**

**Reader Auslly Gece Directioner: I want to say thank you for reviewing and I am very happy that your enjoying the story as much as I've had in writing it. For the girl , I'm sorry but I can't tell you because you'll find out little by little. Let's just say that she's from the tv show (wink wink) ;)**

**kaykay2707:I agree with you on the grandma and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I reread it and I was like i used the word serious too much. You'll find out the back story as more chapters are uploaded and I like the idea you suggested. Well thanks again and til next time :)  
**

**randomsmileyperson: Thanks for understanding my last chapter on haters but I just couldn't help myself you know? So either way thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you found grandma funny. She'll do weirder things in the future. Trust me on that. Hope you liked this chapter! :D  
**

**AngelXAnubis: I am happy that you like this story and I hope you still are. Thanks for the review and write you next time!  
**

**SBerri4ever:Aww you're too sweet! You have officially made my day today! No worries about the help. If you have any more questions don;t hesitate in asking! :)  
**

** .drama: I am so happy that you favorite my story! It's nice to know someone likes it. I hope i haven;t let you down and thanks for reviewing! (:  
**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story. It means a lot to me. :)  
**

**queenc1: Last but not least, Thank you again for the support. I don't know what i'd do without you. So what are you thinking of their relation so far. Are the getting attached or not? :)**

**Musiclover150: It just feels weird not doing a shout out to you so i want to say thanks for the support on both of my stories. I promise to upload sooner for the other one and I want to say a humungous THANK YOU! :D  
**

**Again I do not own Austin or Ally or any of the things mentioned above. only my story line.  
**

**I hope you're enjoying it and please review. I'll appreciate it. I am so close to my second 50th reviews! Thanks guys for making this happen. It really means a lot to me. Well have a beautiful day today! :)  
**


	7. Seeing Austin Sleep

**_CH. 7: Seeing Austin Sleep_**

* * *

I grab my things ready to leave the office when I see Zayn outside. I don't want to leave until he's gone because after our "lovely" date, we have, well… more like I have been ignoring him. Where in this know it all brain of mine did I calculate that dating someone from the office was ok? I peeked outside my door again and I see him walking away and then I calculate if I can make a quick run to the elevator without tripping. After thinking for a split second I guess there's a 60% chance that I fall on my face, a 30% that I fall on my butt and a 10% chance that I don't fall at all. I look at the clock again and I say who cares because I want to get home to my favorite TV show.

I'm running as fast as my high heels allow me, and I think I've escaped when I hear, "Ally?" I turn around and standing in front of me is Zayn. "Oh hey Zayn," I say in a high pitched tone. I try to give him a smile except it feels transparent. "How are you?" he asks me. I try my best to not make things awkward but I think that's too late so I reply, "Fine how about you?" He tells me something but all I'm really paying attention to is when the beep sound that indicates the elevator is here.

I keep doing small talk and then I hear it. "Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go," I say as I make my way inside of the elevator. The door is about to close and then a hand comes in between and stops it. "Ally!" his voice yells in a desperate plea. Finally the elevator doors open and I see Zayn standing there and he says, "I know our first date went terribly wrong, and I know you should say no to this request but I need to tell you… Will you go on a date with me again? I promise to not make things awkward. I was just nervous on going on a date with you. You are the perfect girl that someday I would like to make mine forever and I couldn't help but feel scared that I said something wrong so I decided to shut my mouth. Please give me one more chance and if I make things awkward again you can tell me that you never want to see my sorry, desperate ass again."

I was definitely not expecting that from Zayn. He's like Austin in some way because they will never beg for a girl but would let the girl beg for them. I'm trying to register what he just told me and I can't help but giggle at his last sentence. I look into his eyes and he seems serious. Wait did he just say that he might want to make me his forever? Awww, that's so cute! Why do I have to be a sucker for dumb romantic actions! "So your butt is really feeling that desperate?" I tease him. As I hear him chuckle, I feel a smile forming and this time it feels natural. "Yes Ally Dawson, my butt is that desperate," he simply replies. "Well then I guess that this settles it. We should go on a second date, but as long as you promise me one thing…" I tell him. I can see from the look in his eyes that curiosity is killing the cat. "And what would that one thing be Mrs. Dawson?" he asks me as he takes a step closer.

I feel my heart beat racing and I almost feel like I won't be able to say the next words but somehow I do. "That the date won't be as formal as last time, that you don't feel nervous, and that you make sure that we have an awesome time." He pretends to think about it, and then he says, "You're demands are going to be very hard to please but I think I can make it possible." I giggle at this and he tells me tomorrow at 6 and leaves, but gives me a kiss on my cheek. Man can this boy do miracles. He just gave me a kiss, not even on the mouth and I feel myself all tingly. He might just be the one…

* * *

I'm at my house watching Baby Daddy when I hear my phone ring. I get up and look at the caller ID to see it's the one and only Austin Moon calling me. "Hey!" I say a little too loud. "Well someone's happy," he replies with a chuckle. I join in and say, "Well, I happen to be the vice president of a music store company while having the best guy in the world, ask me out on a date, and to top it off I have a good looking guy to fool around with. What more could I ask for?" I say with a smirk even though he can't see it. For a split second I feel guilty about seeing Austin while going out on a date with Zayn tomorrow but then I realize that he's doing the same thing and all's fair in love and war. "The only thing that I heard from that sentence that is 100% accurate is that you have a good looking guy to fool around with," I hear him say. I can already imagine him with his cocky grin and sending me one of his winks.

"So why did you call me?" I try to sound as if I have no clue what he would want from me. "Oh so we're playing hard to get again are we Ally Dawson?" he replies. I hear music from the background and I can't help but love the way that my name rolls off his tongue. He makes it all low and sexy. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but there's just something. "Well I don't think I'm playing hard to get because I don't even know what you're asking from me," I say as naïve as I can. He chuckles and then he says, "Oh hey what's your name?" From the background I hear the name Britney. Then I hear him say, "So Britney what do you say if we get out of here?" The next thing that comes out of my speaker is a squeal and I'll be right back. "Ok you heard her Ally. If you don't stop you're games right now, Austin Moon may not be available for you for the rest of the night. It's your choice. And just between you and me, I've been working out and these abs of mine are dying to be loved tonight."

I think about him and his hot body. That boy is so muscular. He has a six pack, biceps, triceps, and is a total package. I can't help but mentally drool over his body from my memories and I say, "I think I might start remembering the thing that you want from me. But I won't be sure unless you come… So if you want to be loved tonight. Just make sure you bring all of it or don't bother showing up today and take Britney or whatever her name is to your house." Before he hangs up I hear Britney returning and an Austin saying, "Yea sorry but my dog is allergic to girls that are blonde so you can't come over." He also tells me that I shouldn't be worried about him bringing it because he's already been there and back.

I know that we both promised to follow the six rules we made, but the first one that we keep breaking over and over, seems a little bit useless. I mean it's ok if we act or at least talk like a couple as long as we don't spend too much time together. I have to admit that Trish was right for the third time in her life. I can't believe I just said that. If I ever say that, at least one more time, it'll be a sign that the world is going to end. Either way she's right because I had nothing to worry about. Austin and me have been calling each other like crazy you can say. I've been going to his house or he's been coming to mine and for the least we do it at least once a week. And the best part of all this, is that I feel no affection towards him that might lead to love. He's nice and has good feelings but he's not meant for me. He's like the guys that I've dated and have nothing wrong with them, except I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with them. Like Zayn may have some defaults, like making the first date awkward, but I can imagine being Mrs. Harvey.

I'm continuing in my daydream of Zayn and me when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and I'm not surprised when Austin jumps out from the bush in attempt to scare me. The first time he did it, it scared the pickles out of me, the second time he did it, I found my reaction funny, the about hundredth time he did, it got ANNOYING! "Austin will you please stop doing that? It annoys the pickles out of me," I whine to him. I see him wearing his childish smile and his eyes have the same twinkle that I have gotten used to. "Well if I'm annoying the pickles out of you, then that means that I'm doing my job perfectly," he answers with a smirk. I hit him playfully while teasing him with a glare. "If that's how you're going to be then I won't let you in," I threaten him. I see his face go serious and I think he's going to beg for forgiveness but then he catches on. "You wouldn't do that," he tells me while coming inside, pulling me in his arms and closing the door. I manage to shout out why, and he says, "Because you'd miss me too much." I move my head from his chest to look up at him. "But I think I'd miss you more," He whispers. I look into his eyes to find what joke he's trying to pull but I only find honesty in his eyes and I whisper, "I can beg to differ." Without a warning Austin leans down and gives me a kiss and soon he's softly kissing every inch of my face.

"Austin! Stop it!" I giggle. He's been kissing my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, everything that he could reach from his height for the last five minutes, and it's been making me squirm because I can't keep my eyes open for more than three seconds. "No Ally," I hear Austin utter under his breath. Seeing that he won't stop, I interrupt one of his kisses towards my nose with a kiss on the mouth. It starts off sweet, but soon it becomes rough. The kiss soon becomes a full on make-out session and all I can think about is when am I going to fully take off this boy's shirt.

He's being a big teaser tonight and I can't handle it anymore. I want to see the abs that he was bragging to me at our phone call. I slip my hand underneath him and I feel him shiver at my touch. I still can't believe that I have this effect on a guy like Austin. I draw patterns on his back and I slowly try to rise up his shirt but when I'm about to take it off, Austin pulls it right back down. I pull back from the kiss and yell, "Austin!" I see an amused face and he's chuckling at me. "What?" he asks me. He's trying to act as if he has no clue why I just stopped our make-out session. "Why do you keep pulling down your shirt? You're driving me insane! I want to see you shirtless and it doesn't help when you told me that you've been working out. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but that shirt will be coming off!" I make my tone demanding and try to look like I can actually take his shirt off against his will because let's face it, my arms are like sticks as Austin once said, and his are steel.

He laughs at my remark and then says, "I've been waiting all night to hear you say something along those lines." I'm left dumbfound, and once his sentence registers in my head, I'm ready to instruct him on the reasons why he shouldn't do that to me but I get interrupted as I start saying his name. Usually these rude interruptions would drive me crazy, but I forgot what I was going to say, and then he took his shirt off, so… I got a little bit distracted.

* * *

When I wake up the next day, I find myself on someone's chest and feel two strong arms around my waist. For the first time that we have started this fling, I see how Austin looks like when he's sleeping. I know how weird that sounds, but he always has so much energy and ends up walking me up instead of the other way. One time I put an alarm to try to wake Austin up so he knows I feel when I get disturbed in my beauty sleep, but I slept right through it and Austin told me that I was mumbling random things as he turned it off.

I feel his even breaths and he looks angelic and like a defenseless child. He seems strong, confident, and fearless, but at the same time he looks vulnerable, exposed, and unprotected. I brush a finger over his face as I trace his eyes, nose and mouth. He looks handsome and sweet. I still can't believe that a person like himself doesn't believe in love or that he's a player. He seems to have respect for women, but sometimes he has a funny way of showing it.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I woke up the moment that Ally turned around, except I want to see what she going to do. I can feel her staring at me even though I have my eyes closed. I wonder what she's thinking. Ally happens to be the deepest sleeper that I have ever met. Sometimes when we see each other I tend to wake up really early, and I just lay down there, seeing how Ally looks like when she's sleeping. She looks so cute and sweet. I like it how she shows no worries and it seems like she in her happy place. I feel my heart beat rise at the touch of her fingertips tracing my eyes lids. I feel as if I'm going into territory that is uncomfortable for me because it reminds me of **_her_**. I don't know how _she_ does it, or how _she_ manages to pop back into my mind when I least expect it, but _she_ does. In fact, Ally reminds me a lot of her… Except Ally's different. She stutters a lot when she's nervous or finds a guy cute. She chews her hair and she doesn't mind to eat a big mac because she's comfortable with herself. I think I like that the best about her. How she feels secured in her own skin.

I feel myself shudder as she continues but as she reaches my nose, I find myself liking it. I linger for her touch and when she reaches my lips, I hold back the urge to peck her fingertip. I know that Ally's only acting like this because she thinks I'm sleeping. As soon as she lifts her finger back, I find myself wanting to put it back on my face. I feel her shift and lean down, and next thing I know… she is giving me a quick peck. I feel her turning around so that her back is facing me, and then I feel her hand trying to move mine. Instantly, I pull her closer to me and I whisper in her ear, "Please don't go…" I'm not sure what she's going to do or if she thinks that I was awake for the last ten minutes, but I feel her get tense. She seems to freeze for a few seconds but then she relaxes into my arms and snuggles closer to me. I smile that she has chosen to stay, and I love how my head rests right on top of her head. I let myself fall to sleep again and the last thought that I have is thinking how beautiful Ally really is.

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapters short but mom is literally shouting at me to turn the computer off so I'm trying to write as and upload as fast as i can. I promise to upload tomorrow. Sorry once again, and sorry to my reviewers but i can't really thank you guys properly so I'm hoping you can forgive me this one time. I'll do shout outs for you guys the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think. It's night time where i am so, sweet dreams! :) (if it's day time where you are then, have a nice day! :] )**_


	8. RULE TWO:No Jealousy

**_CH. 8: RULE NUMBER TWO: NO GETTING JEALOUS WHEN WE SEE ONE ANOTHER WITH OTHER PEOPLE_**

**_PART ONE_**

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

After falling back to sleep, I feel myself starting to wake up and my eyes fluttering. The first thing I see is the clock saying that it's eight in the morning. I'm so glad that it's Saturday because I don't have to go to work if I don't want to. That's one perk of being a VP of a company. I feel a warm breath hitting my neck and then I remember that what happened. I wonder if he was awake. I'm just going to act like it never happened. I feel him snuggling his head in my neck and I can't help but feel awkward. We've done that lots of times before, but it seems too much what a couple would do and he's been over here a little bit longer than usual.

I try to get out of his grip, but I can't so I softly nudge him while saying, "Austin… Austin… I need to get up now." He doesn't wake up but he lets me go. I get out of bed and crawl to put some cloths on and then I remember of my date with Zayn. Depending how things turn out later with him, will depend if Austin and I break it off for a while. I would feel guilty of going out with Zayn, even if we don't become a couple soon and seeing Austin at the same time. It just wouldn't be right.

Either way speaking of dates, I need to call Trish to help me get ready because as she says, I couldn't dress myself fashionably if my life depended on it. I hear the phone ringing followed by a hello. "Hey Trish I'm wondering if-" I start to explain to her but I get interrupted by, "Yea sorry but I'm not here right now please leave a message after the beep, '_beep'_ " I'm going to kill that girl and tell her that she should change her message because it's cruel to trick people like that. I keep calling her and sending her text messages, except, she's not answering or replying anything back to me. Finally in an act of despair, I yell in annoyance and throw the phone across the room. Lucky for me it lands on the couch and I feel stupid for what I just did so the only thing I do is let myself fall down on the floor and I just stay there sitting.

Why do I let myself get driven insane by a guy that I barely know? I know Zayn's cute and all, and I've known him for years, but out of nowhere he's making me want to break the phone because I'm annoyed that I won't have someone to tell me that the cloths I'm wearing look dumb or good for our date. I giggle at the thought of that, "our date." I seem to have a big love struck smile because I see Austin coming down the stairs in his boxers, giving me a look that says, _are you ok,_ or _where did you just come from._ He slowly makes his way towards me and takes a seat next to me on the floor. For the first time, I don't notice how good his abs are or how messy his hair is when he wakes up because I'm too busy thinking of a guy with kind, hazel eyes, that has black hair that flips just the right way. I sigh at the thought of him and I can tell that Austin's mouth is forming words except I can't hear anything he's saying.

After a while of zoning out and Austin's hand waving in front of my eyes I hear him say, "Ok so what's the guy's name?" Finally brought back to earth I tell him, "What are you talking about? I don't like anyone in particular? Especially not the guy that works at the same company as me, who happens to have hazel eyes, midnight hair, and is beautiful in every way," I start to ramble but then I remember what I was trying to say so I end with, "Nope! Not a single person that I like!" I hear him chuckle so I start to chew on my hair. It feels weird talking about this things with Austin because first off, he's a guy, second of all, I usually only tell Trish about these things, and last of all, because he's Austin. It's the same guy that can't have a serious conversation about emotions because he keeps throwing jokes and such. I almost forgot that he would be teasing me because I like Zayn and he'll tell me something that it can't be possible because it doesn't exist and that I only feel a physical attraction.

He chuckles at my response and then tells me, "I'm not sure if it's just me but something tells me that you like a guy that you happen to work very close to and has black hair with hazel eyes?" I don't want to talk about this with him, but the blush that I feel showing on my cheeks are giving me away. And if that didn't give me away, then the goofy smile that is tugging at the corners of my cheek will. I just nod at his response and I look at the ground. I see him starting to get up and then feel someone pulling me up. "It's ok if you like someone Ally. And don't feel weird talking about it with me. By the way, why were you yelling so desperate a while ago and sitting on the ground?" I'm debating whether I should tell him or not. I mean this does count as getting into personal life, and I do not want to break that rule because once you start becoming involved you start to depend on them more. And I only see Austin as a sex buddy, gosh that sounds so weird, and not as a friend that I tell my secrets too, or the kind of friend that I would just like to talk to. I'll tell him half of it I guess.

"Well I want to look nice today and I was trying to call Trish to come over and give me tips, but she isn't answering so I got annoyed, yelled, and decided to sit on the ground," I whisper to him. I see him thinking for a while and then he tells me, "Wait… why do you want to look nice today?" I look like a deer in headlights and I can't say or do anything. I see his face turn from curiosity to seeing an imaginary light bulb turning on. "Ohh Ally Dawson has a date!" he says it in a teasing voice. He continues teasing me and all I keep doing is tell him to stop, and be quiet. "Ally, and hazel boy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I hear Austin beginning to sing. Once I heard him start that song I couldn't control myself and began chasing him all around the house. Finally he let me catch him but not without singing for the last time, "Ally and hazel boy behind a bush; and all I can hear is push, push, push."

"Eww Austin!" I yell, "You have such a dirty mind." I hear him laugh and he says, "My mind isn't dirty for saying those words, but yours is for thinking those thoughts." In hit him playfully and then he tells me, "You know I can help you choose an outfit to wear on your date. I don't have anything planned so I might as well do something helpful today." I think about his request but then I feel like we're going to break rule number three. But I really want to look good tonight and I know that after tonight, I might break things apart between whatever Austin and I have together. And desperate times call for desperate measures, including breaking a rule or more. "Fine but promise that you won't make fun of me when I out a funny outfit together," I tell him. Being the funny person that Austin is he says, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Ally wasn't joking around when she was telling me about her funny outfits. It's been an hour and she still can't put on a decent matching outfit. Now I know why she wanted Trish to be here. Why did I offer to help her, when I know that I hate looking for cloths? I ask myself and then Ally comes out for who knows how many times for me to see her wear a yellow shirt with orange sandals, and then she has this flower patterned skirt on that makes this whole outfit look to be everywhere. Now I'm not a fashion designer but something tells me that this outfit wouldn't work for a first date. "Ally… You look nice but that outfit works more when you're going out with friends and not a first date. Why don't you go try on a new outfit?" I tell her nicely. She nods her head and goes back to her closet.

I wonder what she has in there. I'm sure if I could go back there I'd find something that she has overlooked and make a great outfit for her. _Ding, Ding, Ding! _I think I just found the solution to Ally's dressing problem. I make my way to her closet and I start to look through her cloths. Ally comes out from her changing room to find me looking around like crazy and hear her asking me what the heck am I doing. She has a lot of cloths but nothing that grabs my attention. I'm about to give up and tell her that we're going, gulp, shopping, when I realize there's this yellow dress that looks really simple but seems to have a lot of potential.

"Here try this on," I order her. She gives me this weird look and then tells me, "Austin that dress really isn't for me. I mean it's mine but it's not me." I roll my eyes at her and I pick her up while grabbing the dress and shove her into the dressing room. "I'm not letting you come out until you have the dress on!" I shout. After hearing her say that she's going to kill me and what not she steps out and I feel my jaw drop wide open. She looks different than what I'm used to seeing her wear but she looks nice. It's a halter top and the top of the dress hugs her chest perfectly. From there the dress is loose and even though it's not hugging her curves it kind of traces them. It's like the dress gives you a glimpse of what's underneath, but doesn't let you see the whole show.

I don't realize that she's uncomfortable with my stare until she says, "See Austin I told you, I don't have the body to pull this dress off. I'm going to go take it off." She's walking away and I grab her wrist and pull her right back. "You're wrong Ally," I hear myself utter. "You look graceful. You look elegant. You look stunning, but most of all you look beautiful. Trust me Ally, you're going to blow his mind away," I find myself smiling at her. I hope that her date can realize all the trouble that Ally went through to look good for him. He's sure lucky to have a shot at Ally. Hopefully she has finally met her _"one"_ as Dez told me. I look into her eyes and then I feel uncomfortable again like how I did when Ally started tracing my face this morning. I let go of her wrist while breaking the eye contact and she tells me she's going to change and be right back. For a second I could swear on my life that her eyes were telling me something that they usually don't. They didn't look any different nor had a different gesture, but her eyes were whispering something that I had heard once a long time ago.

I feel like I want to get out of here and be by myself. I remember the first time that I got **_her_** to look at me like that. With the same admiration that Ally was giving me a few seconds ago. I still can't believe it that I can't bring myself to pronounce her name out loud.

_She was crying that day when I went over to her house. I didn't know why but I got worried. I still didn't know that I had feelings for her, but seeing her crouching in a corner, bawling her eyes out was enough to break my heart. "Hey are you ok? What's wrong?" I whispered to her as I made my way to her. She didn't stop crying but she did look up at me and all she could manage to say was, "Will you hold me?" I sat down on the floor next to her and sit her on my lap. I told her soothing words and I think we just stayed there like that, with her in my arms for an hour. _

_After calming down and letting all her tears dry out because she simply couldn't cry anymore, she told me that the guy she was dating dumped her because he didn't like it how she wouldn't give herself up. He also told her that all she ever was worth is to do it and that's it. That she's worth as much as a dog is and that she's ugly as hell and that she wouldn't get married or find someone who loves her because she was a heartless bitch that couldn't be loved. It was from the same guy that I had met a few months ago and thought that he was treating her right and giving himself to her as she was to him. _

_Hearing her tell me those words from her mouth hurt me, but what hurt me the most, is that from her tone I could actually tell that she believed every word that the bastard told her. After of sitting in a few seconds silence, she whispered while looking at the ground, "Austin, am I really that repulsive?" Automatically, I start telling her that she shouldn't be thinking like that because everything that the bastard said are lies and not true. I could tell that she wasn't listening to me so I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Look, I'm not sure how much this is going to mean coming from me but I don't think your repulsive, I think you're awesome. I don't think you're worth nothing, I think you're worth everything and more than I will ever be able to describe it. You will never be unloved because I'm right here to prove him wrong. I love you so much; that sometimes I feel like my heart's going to burst. And I don't think you're ugly. I think you're beautiful." We stayed looking into each other's eyes and that my friend is the first time that maybe I didn't see her as a sister but more than a friend. That maybe all these time I had been in denial or something. She had admiration in her eyes and she was telling me that she loves me too through them. After that we just talked and when I was leaving her house, she told me, "It meant a lot to me." I didn't catch on to what she was saying but she just told me, "I think you're beautiful too." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then she said goodnight and all I could do was stand on her front porch, awestruck. _

"Hey Austin, are you ok?" I hear a voice interrupt my memories. I hadn't realized but I had a few tears slipping from my eyes and I tried my best to put on my best act to tell her that I'm fine. "Are you sure because I wouldn't mind listening," Ally sits down next to me. I stand up roughly and I feel like I need a getaway. "Sorry Ally but I don't want to talk." I see hurt in her eyes for a quick second and I realize how distant I have just put myself so I add, "Look I hope the date goes well and all and trust me you have nothing to worry about. You are going to leave hazel boy breathless." I turn around to see her looking at me curious and I know that there are knots and bolts twisting and turning inside of her head. I'm hoping that she doesn't push me and she doesn't. She lets it drop as if everything that just happened didn't. I'm outside her door and all I can manage to do before I break down is give her a hug and say, "Well good luck and if things go great we'll talk about what we have later to see what we want to do." Before I let her speak I leave the house and I don't know what to do. I get into my car and I drive off to god knows where. I finally get to the beach and I get out.

I made my way to the waves and I sit down while playing with the sand that's in my hands. Why did she have to leave me? She told me she loved me, she told me she cared, so why did she leave me all alone? Was it something I did, or was it something I said? All I know is that I can't get her out of my head. I was giving up on love when she began to prove me wrong. All my life I've always wanted love to be real. I wanted it to be like how the movies said it was; so powerful that it can overcome everything. When I was young my parents got divorced. That was the first sign I saw that love doesn't exist. I remember my mom searching for something desperately and not getting any answers. I recall my dad trying to find the broken pieces of his heart as he got drunker than the day before. They never really paid attention to me.

The only person that told me anything about the rules of life was my grandfather. He was strong and brave and everything that I wanted to become when I grew up. But at age 15 I found out he had cancer. Where was love then, uh? Where was the so powerful love that I had towards him to keep him alive? I was the only one I had to speak my worries and fears about my grandfather to. Dez was there too but I wasn't as close to him as I am now. I remember how I threw everything from my room and his and the whole house. I went crazy when I heard about his death. The only person that could teach me how to love was gone. He left me alone. Just like everyone that I had ever known in my entire life, but then she came into the picture and I began to have second thoughts on my idea of love not existing, but she proved me just like everyone else that it doesn't exist. That in the end no one can be reliable because they all let you down when they know that you need them the most. It's just another cold-less fact like the sun is yellow, my name is Austin, and love doesn't exist.

After a while I feel tired of letting my thoughts run around this sad truth. I decided to go to the ice cream shop, get chocolate chip and take a walk in the park. I'm really enjoying my day right now. It's nice and peaceful. The suns up, but it's not too hot and I feel fine. I wonder how Ally's date is going. Hopefully it doesn't become a bad one. On one side I'm hoping this because I can' take seeing her anymore because I feel like I'm still hung up on **_her_**, but also I know that Ally deserves the best and I think that it's time life gives her a break on her love life. I keep strolling down the path in the park when I hear a familiar voice say, "ZAYN!"

I decide to continue walking and ignore it but then I hear it again and I turn back and look around this time instead of staring at the ground. I keep thinking to myself that I imagined it, but then I see Ally and hazel boy I'm guessing sharing a smooch. I don't know why but I feel annoyed for some reason. I wouldn't have realized that I'm mad too, if I hadn't felt my ice cream cone crush in my hands. Great! A perfectly ice cream cone gone to waste, I'm going to leave but then I find myself turning around and hiding behind a bush. I just need to know what is happening. It seems that the guy brought her to the park and had a picnic set up for them. Psh! How lame is that! If I ever took Ally on a date I would take her to the carnival and win her a big stuff teddy that she could cuddle with after our date was over, or I would take her to a concert to see a group of musicians that she likes a lot. Or best of all I would invite her to my house and have a massive pillow fight and watch all her chick flicks without ruining the moments because I know how much she believes in those storylines, but I wouldn't take her to a boring picnic. Not that I would ever ask her on a date… I chuckled nervously at my thoughts.

I'm thinking how crazy I'm acting right now and about to leave, but then I hear him say, "You know I've learned something since the first kiss that we had." I turn to see Ally's reaction and she seems to be blushing. I can't help but realize how breath taking she actually is. I never really noticed how her hair falls just right and how much she takes in getting ready. I think I'll appreciate it more the next time that we go clubbing. "Really and what's that?" I hear Ally asking him. He takes her hand in his and then he says, "First you kiss the hand gently." And he did just that while I see Ally reaching a shade of red that I never knew a person could. "And then…" he says seductively, "you kiss the girl."

I see him leaning down and Ally leaning up and just when their lips are about to reach, I can't help myself and I throw a small rock at the back of the head of annoying hazel guy. Just like how I wished for he stops and looks around and Ally looks confused. He shrugs it off and I throw another rock at him. I continue this process until I see that he's going to ignore me and I get a bigger rock that won't kill him but stop him for sure and I throw it at him. He falls backwards and I'm starting to get scared and Ally's freaking out. I see her giving him space and he tells Ally that he thinks he has a cut. I start to laugh and snicker, doing a victory dance in my head but I stop when I hear Ally say, "I know something that it'll make it all better." I look through the bushes and to my dismay I see her leaning down and giving him a kiss. I would have thrown a rock, except its Ally and I can't hurt Ally.

It bothers me that Ally gave a kiss to him. I don't think he's a man enough for her. I think that I should get her a dog that's allergic to black haired guy and adores blonde ones. I continue disturbing their date and then I see them get up and leave. Hopefully he's taking her home because I'm parked too far away so I won't be able to follow them. I keep looking at them walk away while holding hands and all I know is that there should be way much more space between them. I don't know why I helped Ally get ready for such a douche bag. If I had known I would have told her to spend the day with me. I think I'm getting out with no worries or trouble when I hear, "I thought you told me that Austin Moon never gets jealous." I gulp and I'm scared to turn around because I think I've just been caught.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Austin keeps remembering about his ex but I think he took too much interest in Ally's date ;) So what do you think pf Austin's past? Do you think you know why his ex was the last line he took before completely giving up on love? (hint: it wasn't your normal break ups) Who do you think mystery person is? Ok so i hope this chapter makes up for the past week that I didn't. So I'm going to start out with shout outs,**

**Ch. 6**

* * *

**Reader Auslly Gece Directioner: You got one part right on your review and one part wrong. You're close to the reason but not there quite yet. Thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoyed these last two chapters. :)**

**sweetmoment5: For the chapter i'm not so sure because I'm writing it as i go along, and I kind of want to finish it before summer ends because I know that school and all i won't be able to upload as much so yea. But you can for sure count on at least five more chapters and from there it only goes up! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and thanks for the review. They encourage me to keep writing and to not shut down my computer until my mom takes it away from me. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Musiclover150: Like always thank you, thank you, thank you! You always bring a smile to my face! :) I think you're good at the guessing game and you have a good intuition on guys. ;) You'll see how he turns out later in the story. Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter and i can't wait to hear from you! Also thanks for reviewing on my first oneshot!  
**

**kaykay2707: Love it how you would have left when the guy went to the bathroom except i kind of felt mean for writing that even thought they don't exist and Ally needed a ride home so yea. Thanks for the review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of his ex now? just wondering. **

**AngelXAnubis:Only as this story written down will you know what happened between Austin and his ex. Until then you'll just see glimpse until the chapter comes along. THanks for reviewing and I hope you like where the story is going. :)**

**katielovesyoutoo: Hopefully I haven't killed you yet with all the suspense in the waiting for the next chapter and all and that this chapters makes you feel better. Thank you and I wish that i could update everyday but my mom's been picky lately with the computer and such so I have been on patrol you can say. But i will try to update sooner just for you! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Lifeofdrama:Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked their conversation. I was unsure how to write it and how it would come out so thanks for the reassurance. I hope you're enjoying the story! :) I also want to say thank you for reading and reviewing on my one shot. I'm also glad you liked the ending of it. It meant a lot to me. :) **

**Ch. 7**

* * *

**queenc1: Thank you so much for all the support and I'm glad you're liking this story. I also want to say thanks for reviewing my one shot. It meant a lot to me because it was my first one shot. So thanks. So whatcha think of this chapter? Did you like how Austin reacted? ;) **

**randomsmileyperson: Thanks for supporting me on both of my stories and thanks for the review on my oneshot. I agree with what you said about vanessa. Either way, thank you so much and I hope you like where the story is going! :)**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thank you too for reading my oneshot and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it! :) Thanks for the encouragement and I hope i haven;t lost your interest. :) **

**itscalledkarma:I get what you mean about love because sometimes i feel like that and other times i find my self believing but in the end i realize it's my want to believe and not really becasue it's completely true... either way, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. I didn't even realize that when i wrote that Austin's dog is allergic to blondes that he was a blonde, xD so i was laughing so much after your review! Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**minnieami11:You will just have to see to answer your question. I'm still not sure where the story is going to end up so we'll both find out as the words come into my head. Glad that you're enjoying it and thanks for the review! :)**

**Starvista: Well i think i kind of answered your question on Zayn in this chapter but let's just say that things between these two might end up cooling down for a while. Still not sure where i'm going to go with that. So either way thanks for the review and hope you like reading it as much as i like writing! :)**

**Lastly i would like to say a big THANK YOU to: Hannah, shalalalah, Auslly97, and Guest (I'm sure you know who you are) for reviewing and supporting me. It's always nice to hear what you guys think of the story. **

**One more thing before I annoy you more with this boring A/N I just want to say thank you to all that have supported this story. I never thought it would get these many reviews and definitely not that I would reach my first 70 review. I'm glad you're all enjoying it because I'm having a blast writing it. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means a lot. Sorry but I'm not sure if i can upload tomorrow so yea, but I'll upload on friday for sure! Have a nice day!**

**I still don't own Austin and Ally or anything else but the storyline. **


	9. RULE TWO: No Jealousy Part 2

**_CH.9: RULE NUMBER TWO: NO GETTING JEALOUS WHEN WE SEE ONE ANOTHER WITH OTHER PEOPLE_**

_**PART 2**_

* * *

I slowly make my way to see the person that I know is a girl from her voice. Oh god, please don't let it be Ally! I have my eyes shut and I cautiously open them to reveal a girl with these intense green eyes that seemed too good to be true. As I get a better look at her, she seems really familiar. Almost as if she could be a long lost friend. I feel like I should remember her long dirty blonde locks from somewhere and the face she has seems to be pissed. I have to admit I'm still scared and that may be because she's pissed and she remembers me, which is making me think that the combination that I just mention can only have one outcome and sadly… I'm correct.

Before I can even react or move or see it, I feel the sting of her hand landing on my cheek and then the throb that is left behind. "Ow! What the hell is your problem! I don't even know you!" I shout out in pain. I'm so glad that Ally has left because something tells me if she hadn't, this would have gone worse. "Oh that just makes this more awful!" she whines. I'm still standing in the same spot that she caught me while I was peeking on Ally. My cheek still hurts and the only answer I can find to getting slapped across the face by a complete stranger is that this girl is either, a) a stalker, b) an emotional disillusion person, or c) a psychopath! She keeps walking back and forth with her hands making motion. She also keeps uttering to herself and then I remember who she is. "Jasmine?" I say in disbelief.

She's the ex-girlfriend that I tried to have after my horrible experience with love. The only reason why we even went out together was because of Dez. Surprisingly they are actually cousins, even though they look nothing alike and in their personalities are **_way much_** more different. Dez is fun to be around, she's too obsessive that makes you want to yell out, "Haven't you heard of personal space!" Dez is chill and relaxed, she is an over emotional person that is always making her own outcomes when you're not with her. I could never tell her no because she would throw a fit about how I was seeing someone else even when she knew I was just going to see Dez. Yea… as anyone can tell, we didn't really work out and I kind of dumped her by leaving a sticky note on her refrigerator. I was too afraid of what she was going to do to me that I decided leaving a note would be the best way to go without getting killed.

I see her coming back towards me and I'm going to make a run when I'm pulled back by her pulling on the collar of my shirt. "So aren't you going to reply to my comment?" she asks me with venom in her voice. Something tells me that she didn't just stop to say hi and bye or trade numbers. "Umm… what comment?" I ask her. I have no clue what she's talking about. She lets me go and I turn around to face her. Jasmine can be really nice except she's too outrageous for my like. "I thought you told me that Austin Moon never gets jealous," she says in a tone that lets me know that she's unsure to just leave with another slap on my cheek or rip my head out at this moment for the way that I left. "Oh that… well you see I was just umm… I dropped my…" I don't know what to say so I look around to try to find something that looks like it can be sort of true. "I dropped my nickel!" I say a little bit to glad to fully believe that it was the only thing I was doing. I lean down and act like I'm picking something up and add, "Oh, there's my nickel… I should take better care of my change." I pretend to put something in my pocket and I feel awkward.

After I dumped her she tried to get me jealous and then one time I confronted her and told her that I never get jealous. Which is true and to be honest with myself, I was not jealous with Ally Dawson and hazel boy or as she said, Zayn. I'm just looking out for her best interest and that guy has douche bag written all over his forehead in big shiny letter. Yea I'm not jealous. "So why where you throwing pebbles at the guy?" she asks me with a smirk. I try to think and I have nothing good to lie about that. Well, why did I do that? Oh right because he doesn't deserve Ally. "Well I was just looking out for a friend and I thought I saw a fly there so I thought I could've killed it with the pebbles I was throwing," I chuckle nervous and I feel like I'm still in for more.

"So then why were you glaring at him? Uh? And why were you happy when he fell? And why were you hiding behind a bush spying on her, if you could tell her that he's a douche bag later? And why-" I interrupted her right there because something tells me that her list of questions can continue for forever…. "Geez what is this; twenty questions or what?" I raise my voice at her.

I see her blush and then I add, "You still haven't changed a bit." I smile at her. I like Jasmine even though she can annoy the hell out of me but she's more of a friend material than a girlfriend and much less of a wife. I have good memories of us before we became on item thanks to Dez. Oh that reminds me to remind Dez to never get involved with my love life again. "Well I could say the same thing about you but what I just saw wasn't the old Austin. Because when the old Austin told me that he doesn't get jealous was because he **_actually_** didn't get jealous. So what's her name?" I look at her in disbelief. She went from; I'm going to kill you if you say anything that sounds wrong to _what's her name_ in a matter of seconds. Maybe I should add lunatic to the list of that I mentioned earlier.

"Uh I don't get what you mean Jas," I tell her. She just rolls her eyes and begins to walk away. Now I'm left dumbstruck and I'm going to escape when she says, "Well are you just going to stand there or follow me?" I'm not sure what to do. What if she tries to kidnap me? One time she actually almost did if Dez hadn't come in time. After that I decided that my love for pancaked is a wee bit unhealthy for me. I think she sees right through me because she tells me, "You have nothing to worry about. Believe it or not I'm actually engaged and I think you owe me for the way you dumped me." I feel guilty at the last comment so I reluctantly move my feet to follow her. Well at least she got engaged so no kidnapping would happen tonight.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I ask her. We decided to go to this small café right around the corner from the park and are sipping our cold cokes. I am currently seeing her engagement ring and I feel happy yet sad. It reminds me too much of the past but I'm happy she met the person she felt close to. "Well his name is Germy and believe it or not we met right after we split. So in some way I have to thank you for breaking up with me. Even though it did hurt the way you broke up with me, but then again I kind of understand because I am hard to handle," She tells me. I look at her and I tell her sorry because even though she is a unique person, I shouldn't have done that. We continue catching up and then she asks me the question I hoped she forgot. "So what's her name?"

I take a deep breath and I concentrate on this picture that they have on a kitten. I wonder if that kitten wanted to take that. I try to ignore her until I feel her glare making holes in my head so I say, "Why do you want to know?" Knowing her, she doesn't take long to reply and tells me, "Because the last time I saw you looking at a girl like that was with Cass-" I put my hand over her mouth to not have to hear the rest of the name that haunts me every time that I go to sleep or wake up, or when I remember of my past, or even looking at the mirror. "Please don't say it out loud," she doesn't even need me to explain because she knows my story. "Well what I was trying to say is that I haven't seen that look in your eyes in the longest time."

It feels painful to have this conversation because now that she has brought **_her_** up; makes me want to go into a deep dark hole and not come out until my friends tell me that she wants me back. "I have no clue what you're talking about," I encounter. I really don't want her to push this, but unlike Ally, she does. "Of course you do Austin. Don't be afraid to admit it. For the first time in your eyes I saw that you cared for someone. I saw that you actually want the best for them and you don't want them to leave. I saw that you see her as something more than a friend!" she stresses the last sentence. I don't know what to do. I feel cornered. Yes, I do care about Ally but I don't want her. Jasmine keeps speaking about how I never showed that reaction of jealousy towards her, or any of my onetime flings and much less do anything about it. She kept telling me how the mystery girl actually means something for me and in act of despair, I break down.

"Fine! I'll admit it," I yell in anguish. "Ally does mean something more than a usual fling but she still isn't the girl who's lips I want mine to be with forever. She still can't whisper me the words that know how to bring me comfort," I continue. I'm running my hands though my hair and I'm trying my hardest to hold back my tears because talking about **_her,_** out loud is never easy. "She just isn't Cassidy! And I don't want Ally no matter how great of a girl she is. I want Cassidy! The girl that makes me go insane because she can't seem to choose if she wants the strawberry or banana toppings on her pancakes. The girl that knows how to make everything better with just one touch," I slowly bring my tone down. I'm standing up now and I know that everyone at the café is staring at me. But I don't give a damn because I need them, no, I need the world to know that I will never move on because my heart is still breaking and to top it off, love doesn't exist. So why chase something that isn't real?

"I want Cassidy," I slowly start to whisper, "the girl that stole my heart." I turn to look at Jasmine now and I run out of the café. I hear her calling after me, but all I yell back is, "I need to be myself! Don't worry about it! Ask Dez for my number and we'll finish this conversation another time." It's raining outside and I should be running to my car to drive home, but all I can do is run to the opposite direction of the park. Run to the place that I once knew as home. The place where we told each other our dreams for the future and where we were planning to live. Finally I stop to catch my breath and I look at the building in front of me. It's still the same, nothing has changed and if I walk up to the apartment the furniture will still be in the same place and some of my old belongings will be there too, but hers won't be. She will be the only thing that's missing. I'm just standing outside the entrance looking at it and people are staring and pointing. I'm soaking wet and my cloths is sticking onto me, but the only thing that I feel are the tears that no one can see because of the rain.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

"Well I have to admit I had a great time Zayn," I whispered in a flirty tone. He has just dropped me off from our date in the park. I have to admit that, even though I did have a good time with him, it could have gone better. Like first off, I found the picnic cute but it's been overused and he's not that good in cooking, like Austin. He's sweet and all except he's not as funny as Austin with his random thoughts. And to put the icing to the cake, he's not as spontaneous as Austin. Austin does the most random things when I'm with him. We go for one thing and end up doing something else. He makes it comfortable for me to be with him and Zayn is nice to be around too, but there's something missing. But I mean I'll get use to him as time passes by and why am I thinking of Austin too much? I'm starting to overthink but I get interrupted by Zayn.

"Glad to hear that Ally. I'm wondering if I passed the test that you asked me yesterday," he asks me curious. I want to say yes that he has, but to be honest I think that I need to get some things straightened out and I need to tell all the details to Trish because she's the girl go to girl when you have doubts in a relationship. Not that I have any doubts on Zayn, but it's just that when we kissed something is missing. There's no spark like the first time. There were no butterflies and definitely no rush of excitement from it. It's not like when I kiss… OH SHIT!

"Ally… Ally? Are you still there?" I hear Zayn bringing me back down to earth. "Yea I'm right here. You know what Zayn, I had a great time and you passed the test but I think we should take things slow you know… Like why don't we see each other for another date like in a month or so?" I ask him. The truth is that in that month I need to get myself together. Or would seeing Zayn make things better? I don't know what to do… I feel like a train wreak and it doesn't help that I'm comparing everything that Zayn does with Austin. Why do I keep talking about Austin a lot? Zayn gives me a weird look, but he shrugs it off. We say goodbye and he gives me a goodnight kiss but I feel like I'm somewhere else.

I'm dragging my feet up my stairs towards my room and I decide that taking a nice shower will help me clear my thoughts. As soon as the water hits me I feel calm. It feels soothing and I can't help but wonder if I'm getting attached to Austin. I mean he's the guy that I always tell myself, he has one good thing and a lot of turn offs so that equals not going to happen. But when you add good in bed, funny, cute, sexy, helpful, has more fashion sense than you, and is one of the sweetest persons that you've ever met, can you blame yourself for falling? Geez Ally you didn't even break half of the rules and you still managed to get attached! This is what I was worried since the beginning. Austin seems to have a strong heart and not weak to their emotions. I let my emotions control me. I didn't notice that I have been biting my hair but the taste of the shampoo is finally starting to get noticed by my taste buds. _You know what Ally_, I tell myself, _you __**don't**__ love him, you're just getting too __**used**__ to him, so all you have to do is stop spending time with him and things will get better. Remember __**he's not**__ you're Mr. Perfect. __**Zayn**__ is the one that fills the requirements. Austin's just the one that plays the role that's there to fool around and then you __**dispose**__ of. Remember it's nothing __**serious**__ and as long as you __**believe that**__ then you can't you're your heart broken because what __**never**__ began, __**can't**__ have an ending. And if there's no ending or beginning then there's no story. _

I get out of my shower and I repeat the last sentences to myself over and over, especially the part that says I do not Like Austin Moon! I make my way to my dresser and I decide to wear the pajamas with the musical notes and a red undershirt. I'm going to ignore everything that is boy related because I just want to breathe. I'm making my way downstairs towards the kitchen and I was going to pass my living room without too much attention but when I hear someone yelling in an ecstatic voice, "Ally!" I couldn't help but scream and find the first thing I could use as protection. The first thing my hands grab onto are the pillows and I throw them with as much fierce as I can but with the good aim that I have and the strength that my arms have, the only time I hit him is the last one and it didn't even made any damage. Wait why did I use pillows?

"Ally chill it's just me, Austin!" I hear someone panting. I take a closer look at the person and it is true. It's Austin in all his beauty and well-toned body… and he's wet? "Austin what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't going to sneak in on me anymore? How do you keep coming in, am I really that horrible at keeping my house on lock?" I ask him as I go check my front door and windows. I hear a nervous chuckle coming from him and then he says, "Yea… about that… I might have made a copy of your house keys so I don't have to wait outside in my car when I come over to you know…" I look at him with pure anger, but when I see him blushing it completely vanishes. Wait why is Austin Moon blushing? Ignore it Ally, the little voice in my head told me. "You what?!" I yell in annoyance. He might have taken away the anger but that doesn't mean that I'm not annoyed at him. "Please don't be mad at me, I made some for you from my apartment too but I still haven't exactly giving them to you," he makes his puppy face while telling me this. I want to act mad and tell him that he shouldn't have done that without my permission but like always I can't help it; so the only thing I can do is sigh in annoyance and walk out on him towards the kitchen.

Austin being oblivious to the mood that I'm actually in follows me and starts pulling me in a hug, except I'm not in the mood for hug. I'm in the mood to be by myself and set my thoughts straight. I don't even know what mood I'm actually in, now thinking about. There's only one thing that I'm sure about. And that's that I'm going to spend the rest of the night with Ben and Jerry. I push him away as nice as possible at this moment and he gives me a weird look. "No Austin, I'm not in the mood for it today. I'm sure that if you go to the club you can find a blonde bimbo that you're non-existing dog isn't allergic to," I say in a defeated monotone. I go to the fridge and I'm trying to decide which one I want, Ben and Jerry in chocolate or dark chocolate. After a few seconds I decide, _what the pickles_, I might as well get dark. Speaking of pickles, I decide to get the jar that I have in my refrigerator. "Just leave the way you let yourself come in and I'll see you tomorrow or who knows when," I tell Austin as I'm making my way. I'm about to escape and go back to my cave when I feel someone following me. I turn around to see Austin following me with a worried facial expression. "Austin, can you please leave?" I beg him.

He just shakes his head and then says, "Ally I know that you're in a bad mood and by the looks of it, it must be something big because you're eating dark chocolate and you have pickles. Dark chocolate means that it's not a small thing bothering you Als." I roll my eyes, and did he just call me Als? How does he even know about my food cravings? Ok that's just weird. "Ok fine," I reluctantly tell him, "I'm not feeling the most cheerful right now, and all I want to do is watch hopeless, as you say stupid, romantic movies that will only leave me wishing my life was a movie while pigging out on dark chocolate ice cream and pickles." I'm turning around and I'm going to go to my room and set all the movies. I feel like watching Penelope (1), I haven't seen it in a while, or maybe My Best Friend's Wedding(2)… yea that sounds like a nice combination.

I hear footsteps leaving and I'm happy he left me alone because he's the reason why I'm like this. So when I go to the bathroom and I walk back to find Austin getting comfortable on my bed I snap. "Austin can't you please go!" I yell at him. For some reason Austin doesn't tell me anything and only pats the space besides him. I slowly make my way and he tells me, "Do you want to talk about it? Does it have to do with Zay- I mean hazel boy? Does it have to do with a guy problem? Wait! Are you on your um… period?" he says the last word as if he's breaking a law. I can see him blushing and he's ignoring my eyes. I can't help but giggle and I tell him, "You know I'm not in the mood for talking, but thanks for asking. I think it'll be best if you just leave. We both know that right now I'm not in the mood to play around," I tell him. I then add, "I'm sure your night can still be made if you rush and," I start to tell him again but he interrupts me.

"Ally there's nowhere else I would like to be than stay here in your company watching," he looks at the movie case and shudders, "_Penelope_ and helping you eat that ice cream with the exception of the pickles." I look up at him and he has this smile that is so pure that I don't have the heart to tell him that I want him to leave because I need to think about him by myself. And I don't want to make my emotions more complicated. "Fine but there will be no talking," I tell him sternly. I get replied by a, "Yes mam!"

Surprisingly, Austin actually gets into the movie and he seems to be feeling everything that Penelope is feeling. I'm mad at the guy that plays the romantic lead role because he's a jerk. He just uses her for money at the beginning but then he does fall in love. Ugh! Why does it always happen when you least expect it? Not that I'm in love… I'm only feeling attachment as Austin would say. I love Zayn, I try to chant in my head but it's hard when Austin's right next to me. As the movie continues I find myself with my head resting on his chest and sitting between his legs. He actually makes a comfy pillow. I act like I don't notice but he's been holding my hand for half of the movie and now he's drawing patterns on it. I'm not sure if he even knows what he's doing. "Hey Ally?" I hear Austin ask me. I just nod my head to let him know that I'm listening. "Um... I'm wondering if..," I hear him hesitate until he continues and says, "if you would like to come to the fair with me?" I don't know what to say because we are not supposed to spend extra time together meaning we are breaking this rule as I think in my head but I want to. "Um... you have no to go with?" I try to ask as calm as I can. I feel him get tense and a bit unsure of himself.

"Yea I mean Dez is busy and all my other friends are going with dates so yea… that just leaves me. Not that we'll be going with them," he's quiet for a few seconds and adds, "We're not going with them because we're going separate and not because I'm embarrassed by you and not that we'll be going as a date… not that I wouldn't want to go on a date, we would just go as friends." A few more seconds pass and then he says, "It's ok if you say no to and ignore everything I just said." I haven't said anything because he kept talking and it was cute to see how he kept rambling. For once that person was not me, score! "Austin I would love to go with you as friends and not a date because then we would be breaking the rules and if we go as friends it should be ok right?" I ask him. Hearing those words from me makes him relax and he then says, "Exactly. It won't be a date, just so I don't have to go alone." I turn my head up to see him and he's smiling down at me. He slowly leans down and gives me a peck. I like always can't help but giggle and say, "Hey, you can't give me a peck and expect me to not annoy you for a kiss!"

"See I told you Ally Dawson, I am irresistible!" he jokes around. I hit him playfully and we start a tickle fight. I'm laughing my heart out and so is he and everything seems like time has slowed down for me. We are both laying down on our sides, facing each other. I see the way his eyes light up and the smile he's wearing. I turn and look back at the movie for a quick second and it's at the end. Penelope has made her way to the guy's apartment and she's going to show him who she really is, except without giving him some questions first. Austin follows my gaze and he looks at it too. The guy's now reaching out to take off Penelope's mask and as soon as he sees who it is, he forms a big smile and you can tell that even though they went through hell, they still love each other with so much force that they overcame it. I sigh and Austin looks at me. "What's wrong?" he asks me. I just shrug my shoulders and then I tell him, "I just wish I can have my own movie kiss, you know?" He then scoots closer to me and he looks at me in the eyes. They look at me sweetly and something else but I can't find the words for it. He slowly puts his hands on my chin and he lifts my face towards him. I know what's happening, but I still can't control my heart rate. And when our lips touch, it's not like the kisses that I had with Zayn that day, I feel sparks and butterflies and I'm left speechless. He pulls away and then asks me, "Does that count as a movie kiss?" I stay quiet and I think and then I say, "I'm not sure if it does but I don't think so because usually in the movies the persons love each other and it has meaning and long for it and it's simply something that just happens and isn't planned so I don't think so." I see him looking down and then I say, "But I think that it counts as the most memorable kiss that a guy has ever given me." I look up to find a smiling Austin and he leans in and gives me another kiss. He turns off the TV and the lights when we pull apart. I lay down waiting for him and feel the bed groan as he gets on. He gives me another kiss and I know that even if he can make me forget everything, right now I don't want my emotions everywhere. "Austin…" I start off nervous, "I don't want to do it tonight." I feel him pulling me closer to him and he responds by, "I know." And that leaves me dumbstruck because I don't know why he would kiss me then.

"If you know then why did you kiss me?" I ask in curiosity. "It was a goodnight kiss," I hear him respond. I simply reply oh, and then I try to go to sleep but I want to feel his lips again. "Austin?" I whisper, seeing if he's awake still or not. "Yea Ally?" I hear him say in full attention. "Do I also get another kiss for sleeping tight or to make sure that the bed bugs don't bite?" I ask. I hear him chuckle and he gives me a kiss on my forehead. I only groan at this and I guess he heard me because he says, "Oh you meant on the lips?" I know he's joking around with me but I can't help but get annoyed by his jokes. I tell him never mind and I'm going to turn around but he stops me and tells me, "The kiss on the forehead is for the bed bugs. And this one is for sleeping tight." It's dark so I can't see anything, but I don't need to because the best moments in life are when you have your eyes closed.

**A/N: So whatcha guys think? Austin feels confused for what he's feeling about Ally but he's still going strong for Cassidy and poor Ally is starting to fall for Austin... I bet none where expecting crazy ex to be the one who caught him ;) I was going to do Cassidy or Dez, but I felt Cassidy's arrival to be still too soon and Dez would have been fine but i wanted to use his fake cousin that i made up instead. :) Ok so i hope you enjoyed this and next chapter is the totally "not a date" between Auslly!** **Shoutouts:**

**Mahomie4Ever55:Thanks for reviewing and i guess it might have to do with someone who acts like Zayn, maybe still not sure. either way thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

** itscalledkarma:You are going to find out everything between Austin and Cassidy in two chapters and I'm sue by what i just wrote you can tell she is coming back, (cue scary music) dun dun dun! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you liked this chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**randomsmileyperson:Thanks for giving me the heads up! it really made me feel special. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like where it's going. Especially since you like the storyline. :)**

**queenc1:Thanks for the support like always. There are never enough thank yous to say to you so yea! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also like a jealous Austin :)**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thanks for reviewing! It made my day. :)**

**sweetmoment5:You are so sweet :) making me blush too. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters and I'm hoping you enjoyed this one! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**minnieami11:Well I'll let you know that they're still not together :( ... Yet :) but it might be idk until my mind tells me what to write because it don;t let me know until i'm typing it out. XD either way thanks for reviewing and hope you liked reading! :)**

**AllItTakesIsASmile:You actually brought that whole it's a small world concept into my mind whioch inspired me to write Jasmine so I want to say thanks! :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you're enjoying this story still! :)**

**AusllyL0ver123:Thanks for reviewing and I;m glad you got a laugh out of the last chapter! Hope you liked hoe it turned out. :) **

**SBerri4ever: I feel bad for writers blockk but don;t worry it can only get better. I will be waiting to hear the rest of your story and I;m sure other people will be too. :) Thanks for reviewing and I love you too! :)**

**Auslly97:Ok fine.. I'll admit you caught me, Zayn is inspired by Zayn Malik, but don't let anyone know. shhh. Either way thanks for reviewing and I'm hoping you liked this chapter! :)**

**Musiclover150:No problem about the shout outs and sorry but this time you weren;t so hot in the guessing game but I agree with likign a jealous Austin ;) I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the support! :)**

**Starfire2018:Thank you so much for the compliment. It made me blush! :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you like the outcome!**

**pooky: Thanks for reading all the chapters and I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Thanks for reviewing and I'm not sure if you're still on but here's the next chapter :)**

**Ok so I still don't own Austin and Ally or anything with numbers, nor Zayn inspiration, and of course not Ben and Jerry. In case one of you guys thought i did which i'm sure you didn't but you never know! Either way thanks for everything and please review. They motivate me to write faster becasue I feel guilty for making you guys wait. Ok either way, until next time! :)**

**PS. if you haven't seen Penelope, you should see it. I like it.**


	10. The Date That's Not A Date

_**CH. 10: THE DATE THAT'S NOT A DATE**_

* * *

_Ok, it's alright Ally_, I try to calm myself down. It's Saturday and today's the day that Austin and I are going to the carnival. I'm freaking out because I can't seem to find a perfect outfit… Not that I'm trying to impress anyone in particular. I just want to look good. As I see myself in the mirror with my pale pink skirt that has these swirly patterns on it and a bright yellow shirt with my tan boots, I can't help but stare at my phone. I want to, but I don't want to text Trish because she'll ask to many questions about where I'm going and with who and if I say Austin then she'll tease me. She's telling me that I'm in denial after talking to her about Zayn and a little bit of Austin. She says that it's obvious who I'm falling for and when I said Zayn in an uncertain tone, she rolled her eyes at me and began speaking in Spanish which I don't think I really wanted to know. The only thing I did understand from her little tempered speech was Austin. So if I call her for advice on what to wear will mean that she's right and I'm wrong and… Oh who am I kidding! I **_am so_** in denial! I go to my phone and send her a quick text telling her that I need advice for what to wear today.

(_Ally _and **Trish**)

_Hey Trish, can you come over and help me wear something that's decent._

**Why?**

_Just because…_

**Well because why?**

_I just want to look good today! Can't a girl look nice without having a reason?_

**Ally, honey, the only time that a girl wants to look good is when there's a guy involved so cut to the chase and tell me who it is.**

Why is it with this girl that when you want her actually advise she has to be lost in her own world to notice and when you want her to ignore whatever you're trying to hid from her, she has to nosy. Either way, she knows me too well to keep it hidden from her.

_Well it might involve a boy… but I'm still not telling._

**Fine I'll be there in ten.**

I let out a sigh of relief that she didn't keep bugging me about it. Now thinking about it, I haven't had too much time to spend it with Trish. When I want to see her, she's with her boyfriend. I still have no clue how it happened or who it is. All I know is that the guy's name starts with the letter d. And when she has time to hang out, I'm with Austin or Zayn or with work, but mostly it's with Austin. Oh pickles, I just made my situation with Austin a whole lot worse. I know that I really shouldn't care about tonight and much less, stress out on the outfit that I'm going to wear but I can't help myself. Something tells me that I'm falling… and I'm falling down in a deep, deep, hole. I know for a fact that I don't love him but maybe it's more than attraction but nothing more than a baby, or kindergarten crush. Yea that's it! I only feel a kindergarten attraction towards him. It's not like I can pretend that being around him almost 24/7 didn't affect me, but the real question that is running through my mind is, has spending all this time together affected him in anyway?

Before I can overthink the situation that I think I have found myself in I hear the doorbell ring. I run to the person that will save me from a bad outfit and open the door. "ALLY!" I hear her yell and I respond in the same way except I yell, "TRISH!" After that it's followed by, I haven't seen you in a while, and how are you, and all that jumping up and down that you do when you see your best friend again after not seeing them what seems for a lifetime. I'm leading her up the door laughing at the memory that Trish brought back from my very first date. The guy's name was Sam and I might have accidently dropped water on him in a place that made it seem liked he went to the bathroom and pretty much the whole school witnessed it. After that the guy stayed away like ten feet in case if I ever tripped. As you can tell I've never been graceful. And once we get into my room we get down to business.

Three hours later and we still haven't found anything. About ten minutes into my closet Trish asked me who the guy was and I tried to stay strong but she was giving me her infamous death stare and let's say that I thirty seconds of it I lost my mind. Either way, I would have told her sooner or later. "So are you over denial and have finally accepted the idea that you, Ally Dawson, are in love with Austin Moon?" Trish asks me for the fiftieth time. I sigh and then say, "Trish I already told you that I might have a baby crush on him but I am definitely no in love with him." She rolls her eyes and utters, "Denial." I ignore her and tell her that we should concentrate on what I should wear. I want an outfit that says, I spent some time trying to get ready, but not so much that I actually care what you think, that when he sees me he will say that I'm cute, but really wants to say that I look hot. I want him to be breathless and call me beautiful and most of all I want to leave him speechless. But I don't want to hint that I might, possible have a tiny crush on him.

I'm ready to give up and come up with whatever outfit I come up with but Trish is really determined to find me the right outfit. She's dressed me in many different combinations and I find all of them ok but she always shakes her head, tells me to get out and then hands me a whole new outfit. "Ok Ally, try this dress," Trish commands me. She hands me this creamy colored dress that has a rose pink flowers print on it. I go put it on and then I look at myself in the mirror. It has a sweetheart neck so it reveals some of my chest but not a lot. It hugs me until it reaches my hips and then it flows out. It's short but not too short that it doesn't seem like I'm showing too much skin and it looks perfect. It's exactly what I'm looking for. I came out and I wait for Trish to shake her head, except this time I see her form a huge smile followed by a gasp and then she tells me, "Ally we have found the dress!" She squeals in happiness and I can't help but laugh. I get out of it and I invite her to lunch.

Soon I find out that her boyfriend name is Dez and he's the ginger that she always ditches me for when we go to clubs. Apparently she wants kill him most of the time because he always annoys her with his random thoughts but she finds herself loving him the most for that reason. I'm happy for her, but I can't help feel a bit jealous because she thinks for once in her life that she has found the one and I'm still by myself with no boyfriend and definitely not the one. Well… I try to cheer myself, there's Zayn. I then remember the kiss that we shared and I shudder. Between the first kiss that we shared and now, things have changed and Zayn no longer looks like a knight in shining armor but just as a friend and that's it.

I'm telling her that I need to leave to get ready but she tells me she's doing my make-up and hair because if I want to get Austin to notice me, or at least to find out that I love him, I'm going to need to blow his mind away. Three hours later, I have my hair curled in a natural looking way that looks nice. Some is loosely pinned up and the rest is down. My make-up is done natural even though Trish tried to convince me that I should go with color. In the end I told her that I want to look decent and not like a hooker. This made her come to her senses. I put on my dress and these wedges that are white and have this cute little bow at the tip. I do a spin for Trish and she gives me the approval.

As if he was spying on me, I hear the doorbell ring and I'm glad that Trish is here. I feel so nervous and I can't help but feel that, at least for me, this "not a date" is really a date. It's like saying that a love song is really not a love song. Oh that's a good lyric to start from! I hear the doorbell again and this time it's being pushed a hundred times in a row. "Oh gosh he's here. You know what I'm going to change Trish, this outfit is too much," I panic. I'm going to start chewing my hair but Trish swats my hand away and she says in a threatening tone, "You do not ruin my master piece Ally! And you are leaving with Austin in that dress with your hair out of your mouth." Even if I'm a little bit taller than Trish, she still manages to scare me more than anyone I've ever known. And something tells me it's because she's good at revenge. I only nod my hair and I'm going to reach for a jacket but she tells me that I won't need one because it's hot and nice outside. I give her a weird look but I go anyways.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

_Oh come on Ally_, I think. _I want to leave before I start growing my own white beard. _I've been standing outside her house for five minutes, wait no, ten, and I'm getting impatient. I'm not telling anyone, but I feel really nervous for tonight. I don't know why, but this is the first time that Ally and I are going to actually spend time together without doing anything. I still don't know why I asked her. It's just that I feel like her date with Zayn didn't turn out good and she looked so sad and confused and I want her to be happy and see her smiling. I also want to show her what a real date is supposed to be like and what it's like to be enchanted by the Austin charm. I'm pushing the doorbell and I'm hoping that the yellow with the tint of red roses don't freak Ally out. I was by the grocery store which happens to be next to a flower shop and when I walked past it, I couldn't help but think of Ally and so I bought them for her as a way to say thank you and nothing else. I just hope that she likes them.

I think that she won't come out anytime soon when I feel a hand on mine and a soft utter of, "Stop." I look up and I feel paralyzed. I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel my heart rate skyrocketing and suddenly, I find it hard to breathe. In front of me is Ally. She looks so beautiful. She looks elegant and awestrucking. I have no words to describe her. I think I like how she's dressed now more than when she's in the club. I love it how she dresses so innocent and her eyes. Oh her beautiful eyes are amazing and grandeur that it seems as if the stars didn't know the first thing about shining. Her hair like always felled perfectly on her shoulders and she's just breathtaking, "Austin… Austin... Are you ok?" Her voice snaps me back to reality and I find my throat so dry that all I do is nod and hand her the flowers. I feel really shy as I hand them to her, and I feel myself blushing at the smile that she formed when she took them from my hand. "Aw. You didn't have to buy me anything, but it's sweet of you. Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything," she tells me but I butt in and tell her that she wasn't supposed to and that I really wanted to buy her these flowers. That manages for me to get a kiss from Ally Dawson on the cheek. I don't know why but I like these kisses a lot. I feel like they mean more because all we ever do is make-out and yea…

She puts the flowers in a vase and then we get into the car. The ride like always is quiet but this time, for the first time, it doesn't feel awkward. I try to catch glimpses of her without noticing me and I can't help but wonder how long it took her to get ready. I wonder if she was worried about my opinion and I wonder if she called Trish to help her. She looks cute but sexy… and the thing that I love about her the most is that even though she's pretty, she's so down to earth. Nothing like any of the past girlfriends I've had and that's including Cassidy. I see her hand on her lap and I can't help but think how lonely it looks like by itself, so I decide to give it a little company. I reached over and took her hand in mine. At first I can tell that she's a little tense but after a few seconds she relaxes within my grip and we stay like that for the rest of the ride.

When we get there, there are rides, food, entertainment, and little random booths like people who can read your hands, paint your face, or buy souvenirs. It's starting to become dark and the reason why I brought her here so late is because I want her to see it in all of its beauty with the lights on and feel the magic of the night. I turn at her and her eyes are big and she's taking the scene that's in front of her. We decide to buy tickets for rides first and then to eat. I find that a very smart choice because one year I decided to do the opposite and the outcome was not pretty. I get us both, unlimited wristband for rides and when I turn around there's Ally looking at me. "You should've let me help you pay for those," she whispers. "I know, but I invited you so I need to be the gentleman and treat you like the beauty and queen that you truly are." I tell her right back. I see her blush and start looking at the ground and I take this time to tell her how beautiful she looks like. "Ally… I want to tell you that you look," I spend a few seconds trying to find the word but I don't think there is one so I tell her, "You look so stunning that you've left me speechless. I can't find the words to tell you how great you look, not I'm joking, beautiful seems so little to how magnificent you really look."

She brings her head to look at me and she's blushing. I love to see her blush and she utters a thank you and tells me that I look nice too. She doesn't know it but I spent getting ready for tonight more than I really should have. I tried on so many outfits in two hours than I ever will in my whole entire life. That's how important it is for me to Ally think I look good. We decide to get on the Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, this one that takes you up high and then let's you drop and a different on that takes you up high and spins you around. We also took calm rides because Ally said that if she didn't get a chance to get her heart rate back to normal from all the horrible rides that then she was going to have a heart attack and it was going to be my entire fault. Right now we are standing to my favorite ride, the zipper (1), it's this oval shapes ride and it's like the ferris wheel in some way that is spins you around except you are in these cages and they spin along with the ride. It's so much fun and once you've been on it, you can't get off. "Please Austin can we not go on this one, it looks dangerous," Ally is telling me as we move in the line to get on it. "Nope," I reply, "I really like this ride. Look I'll make you a deal, let's get on this one and then we can go eat and no more scary rides." I can tell that she's thinking and soon she says in defeat fine. I can't control my happiness when we are boarding the cage/seat thing and Ally looks horrified. The only bad side to this part is getting on and off because if you move the seat and it manages to get in an uncomfortable position then you're stuck like that until the ride starts.

The first time I got one, I didn't dare to move a muscle but after getting on it so many times, I kind of stopped caring. So when I started rocking our seat Ally screamed right into my ear. "Ow Ally! Why you screaming?" I say a little bit annoyed. She must have caught on because she answered in the same tone as me with, "Yea Austin, there's not much too scream about the fact that you're rocking the seat we're in and I don't want to die at this age." I give her a pity look and then I continue with Ally shouting in desperate pleas to get me to stop. To be honest, I know that I should have stopped but seeing her get angry at me, which is something uncommon, was turning me on. I also found it funny, which is a plus. After a few seconds she tells me, "Fine be like that Austin, but as soon as we get off I'm either going to kill you or I'm going to ignore you, whichever one I find as the better option or maybe both!"

I start to laugh at her cute attempts to threaten me and I earn death glares from her. I reach over and I hold her hand and squeeze it to let her know that I'm right here and she has nothing to worry about and then I lean my head to her ear so I can whisper, "You know you look sexy when you're annoyed at me." I then nibble her ear and this earns me a little squeal from her and what are you doing, but I ignore it. I slowly make my way to her jawline and then to her neck. I can tell that she's enjoying it because her breath got shallow and as I reached her sensitive spot, I heard her moan. I pull away and I can't look into her eyes. So much for not making it into a date! Even though I know that it would have been one. I just needed an excuse. I have to admit that Ally fascinates me in a way that I haven't been for a long time. I wanted an excuse to spend time with her and get to know her a little bit more. I get interrupted in my day dreams by, "Why did you stop?" I turn and look at her but she's looking somewhere else. "Do you want the truth or a lie?" I ask her. She wants to know both so I tell her the lie first, "I thought that this outing was supposed to be just friends and last time I checked friends don't do that with friends." I then tell her the truth, "But to be honest, hearing you moan my name is just turning me on even more and I don't want to walk around the carnival with… you know…" I slowly bring my tone down. I feel like it's my turn to start blushing and then Ally comes down to my ears and says, "Don't worry baby, I can take care of that as soon as we're by ourselves and for the lie, we both know that we're friends, but we're friends with benefits, so that kind of is excluded from regular friends behavior." Before I can reply the ride starts and like how I suspected it, Ally loved the ride. We got on five more times before we went to dinner.

We decide to eat at this little Italian place that looks amazing. There is live music and it's beautiful. We are eating outside and there are lights that outline where a canvas top should be. It makes it seem as if there are stars and after that there's this garden look and feel to it. And to top it off there's a dance floor. I asked Ally the second that we got there if she wanted to dance but she said no. We we're having small talk and then our food got there. It is amazing. I can't believe how good it is. I would have devoured it in five minutes but I kept noticing how Ally was staring at the couples that were on the dance floor. "Ally, do you want to dance?" I ask her for the fifth time. "No I'm fine," she replied looking at her food. "Come on Ally, tell me why you don't want to dance," I beg her. It took a few minutes but finally she caves in. "I can't dance," she finally tells me. "I'm the worst dancer that you will ever meet and I can't make myself not step on people or injure them when dancing." I can't help but chuckle. This girl has to be crazy she is one of the best dancers I've seen and I remember the way her body moving caught my attention the first time that I brought her to my house. I tell her and she just says that she was drunk and she's not drunk now so she overthinks. "Ally Dawson you are going to dance with me and no buts!" I say determined to grant her wish.

Before she can say no and what not, I stand up, grab her wrist and drag her to the dance floor. To our luck, there's this slow song playing. It's supposed to be a waltz but something tells me that Ally can't, so I move her hands to my neck and I move mine to her waist. She' really not as bad as she makes herself but I can tell that now she's staring at the couple that's waltzing. I don't know if I'm going to regret it but I say, "Put your feet on mine." I get a confused look from Ally so I tell her, "Let me show you how great you are at dancing." She still is confused but she does as I tell her. I move on of her hands on my shoulder and the other is holding mine. I slowly start to move us in a waltzing movement and then as I hear the words of the song I realize that I know it. So I start to sing along with it, "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do."

I continue singing, but to my surprise Ally starts humming with me. I continue and then I whisper, "See I told you that you're an amazing dancer." I hear her giggle and I can't help but feel like the luckiest guy on earth. Ally slowly steps off from my feet and begins cautiously following my lead. She's actually really good and then I find myself lost in her eyes. I know that the song just has to sing the chorus again and then it's going to be over. I feel like time freezes and it seems like we're the only people here. I don't know what I feel for her, but for the first time it's not lust as in I want to do her and that's it, but I want everything from her. I want to know her fears, her dreams, the way she likes to go to sleep; I want her soul and heart to be mine and only mine. I want her all for me and that includes her body. I don't want to let her go but I can tell that the song is close to its last line. I spin her and then I dip her, never once losing eyes contact with her. I feel like we're one person and that as long as I have her in my life things will work out. As the last note is being played, I slowly bring her back up and I feel like my heart's going to explode. I have never felt so many emotions in a second. She looking into my eyes and I see something but I can't tell what it is. I bring myself down while saying, "Ally can I kiss you?" Before I even get a response I feel our lips connecting and I feel this spark of electricity rushing all through my body and the intensity of butterflies in my stomach that I have never felt before. I feel myself pouring myself in that one kiss. All too soon, we pull away and I feel like for the first time I'm seeing her in a different light.

We keep staring at each other but our moment gets interrupted by people saying "Aw." Both, Ally and I are looking anywhere but each other and then I tell her that we should go look at the booths. She just nods her head and waits for me outside while I pay. Just my luck, I hear someone from behind me clapping their hands while saying, "Bravo, bravo!" I turn around and it's douche bag. I ignore him and I'm going to turn around but he stops me. "Well I guess you must be the guy that Ally screws around with." When I hear him say this I feel hurt that Ally would have told him that. "That was quite a number you pulled out there," he continues. I don't know why I'm still listening to him but I can't move. "It seems like you have feelings for her, or at least you have something that seems more than physical attraction." I then interrupt him and say, "What the hell are you doing here?" I get pushed a little while he says, "The real question is why **_you_** are here, Uh? Do you really think that a girl like Ally will ever take you serious? You're the average guy that probably dropped out of school, and is a player. What can you give her? Tell me…" I stay speechless because I know that what he's saying is real. "See how pathetic you are," he laughs in my face, "You can't even answer. Unlike you I can give her the world. For now you might be the guy the she screws around with, but I'm the guy that she marries."

He's walking away and I can't help myself. I know that Austin Moon never gets jealous, but now I know that he doesn't deserve her. He only sees her as a prize when she's far from that. He doesn't value the time she takes to get ready or how she bits her lips when she wants to be kissed or the fact that her eyes can make you forget all your worries. No, he only sees her as a piece of meat and I will not let anyone talk about her like that. Before I can stop myself and think straight I find myself turning him around and I punch him in the stomach. "Stay away from Ally. You don't deserve her. She doesn't need a douche bag that doesn't value her!" I warn him. With that I pay and find Ally. As soon as I see her waiting for me I notice that she's staring again and this time at a big teddy bear. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Hey what cha' looking at?" I ask her. She tells me that she wants the teddy bear but she sucks at playing games. So now I'm trying to win it for her. After I win, we decide to go home. As we were walking out the park I see her shiver and I offer her my jacket which she accepts.

On the way back home she falls asleep with her small teddy bear because I couldn't win her the big one, with our hands intertwined. I park the car and I see her sleeping there. She looks so beautiful and I can't help but have this over protected behavior when I know that a douche bag wants her all to him. I feel myself tense at his words but when I catch another glimpse of her I calm down. I know that I don't deserve her either and that's ok because I still don't look at her that way. I just want the best for her. For the first time I think about Cassidy today and I can't help but compare her with Ally. They are both so much alike and yet so different. I wonder what would have happened if we never broke up. I wonder how it would have turned out. I get out the car and I open her door so I can carry her to her room but she wakes up. Before I have any time to react, she comes at me with full force as her lips crash on mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and I feel how good it is to have her lips on mine.

She closes the door somehow and we slowly walk our way to her front door. She has moved her lips from my lips to my neck. I feel her body pressed upon me and I feel like she's not close enough. I feel her hands going underneath my shirt and I know what I want. I want Ally. Right now I want Ally more than anyone and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think Cassidy ever made me lose my mind as much as Ally. I feel her curves underneath my hand and suddenly I feel like she has too many cloths on. I'm going to go under her dress but she pulls away and has a smirk on her face. "Ok so I guess I'll see you tomorrow Austin," she says in a sweet, innocent voice. Oh hells no, she better not think she can play me like that and not expect me to leave. She's turning to walk into her house and before she can close the door, I insert my foot so she has to open the door. As soon as it's wide enough for me to go through I walk in and I close the door while pushing her up to the door. "I want you Ally," I tell her in between the kisses that I'm trailing along her neck. "How much?" I hear her ask. I hear her moan soon after and I say, "A lot. I want you so bad right now that it hurts." Before she can say something I kiss her and it feels so right. Every time that Ally and me screw around it feels so right when it should be wrong, but it feels like it's where we are supposed to be and that's what we're supposed to do. For the first time and only time I'm going to admit it, maybe Ally Dawson has me wrapped around her finger.

* * *

**A/N: So... what did you guys think of their date that is not a date? I like how it came out and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.** **Questions, was it too much, what did you think of the scene with Zayn and Austin in case you didn't understand that douche bag = Zayn. What do you think of Austin and his emotions? either way on to shout outs!**

**sweetmoment5 :Thank you so much! I have this smile on my face that makes people give me this weird look because it's too big but i really enjoyed reading your review. Thanks for being the first to review and I hope you liked where the stories going. And yea i've been told that the crazy ex was unfair so yea but i just had to put her in there you know? Either way thanks and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**itscalledkarma:You're review made my day for days! :) Thank you so much for taking the time to review becasue they mean a lot to mean. I also like to hear your opinion. Yea I know that they've violated every rule but they still haven;t realized it. I also want to find a guy like Austin from this story but I don't even think that one exists. :( Either way moving from that, Yea i guess you were kind of right because it involved Dez so i'll give it to you and it was unfair for me to throw a random crazy somewhat normal ex. :) sorry... I hope you liked how they're date came out. and until next time! Again big thanks for you're review! :)**

**VeVe2491:Thanks fore reviewing and reading. I hope the date came out good. I hope you still want to read more! :)**

**AusllyL0ver123:Thanks for reviewing and I hope you ,liked this chapter as much as the last! :)**

**queenc1:Thanks for reviewing like always and I know that what you wrote is true, but Austin just needs to see how much Ally actually means to him. You know boys, sometimes you can be talking about them in front of their eyes and they still won;t know that it's him who you're talking about. It's sad i know... Thanks again and i hope you liked it! :)**

**Auslly97:Aww you are too sweet! Thanks and I'm sorry for the late uploads but i have a mom that doesn;t like to see me on computer and i have school around the corner so yea. Thanks for reviewing though! It made my day so much and I hope that you liked this chapter. Let's say that Austin might just start realizing something that;s always been there.**

**Starfire2018: No worries. I love doing shout outs to all of you that take that extra minute to write a review. I know what you feel for Austin because i feel that way too. and don't most couple first say that they're in denial is because they love each other so much. :) Thanks for reviewing becasue you brought this huge smile on my face, even though you can;t see it. **

**Guest:Hello person who i don't know, I just want to say thanks and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!And yea Cassidy is the one to blame. You might hate her as the story goes on. Just a little hint.**

**Mahomie4Ever55:I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you liked this one. Thanks for reviewing and reading! :D**

**SammyFafirey:Thanks for loving my story and me... you made me blush :) Either way thanks for reviewing and reading. It means a lot to me.**

**rachyluvsvictorious:Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like where it's going. SO how did you thisk of the date?**

**AusllyLover4Ever: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Your review brought this huge smile to my face and I knew i had to update today.**

**Ok so that's it, the zipper is an actual ride that i don;t own and same with the song from high school musical three, can i have this dance, and i still do not own Austin and Ally. Thanks to all who favorited, followed or read this story. It made my day! have a good day or night depending where you are and until next time! :D **

**PS. sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	11. HAPPILY NEVER AFTER

_**CH. 11: HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**_

* * *

"Austin! I finally think I've found her, the girl of my dreams! She's the girl that I want for the rest of my life. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me," I hear Dez ramble on about his latest girlfriend. Whoa! When did talking about how hot she looks turn into marriage? He must be crazy. I've seen it and heard it many times, marriage only leads to divorce and divorce leads to 'still alive but it seems like I'm dead'. I've learned that no girl is worth the risk and it's better to just hook up for a while, maybe go out, and then… move on. Why make things more complicated with marriage when some people who never get married are happier than those who do? I keep zoning in and out from this conversation but then he manages to catch my attention.

"It's just that when I'm with her… it feels like we're the only people, and I can't think straight. She talks my breath away and it scares me to hell; damn, sometimes she annoys me but I find myself loving everything about her," I hear him talk more to himself than to me. Hearing this reminds me of Ally and the dance we had at dinner. It started off as to please Ally and it ended with me feeling butterflies in my stomach. I really did feel that we were the only people. I don't think I've felt that good in a while. I hear him continue by saying, "After all it is her imperfections that make her perfect. And every time that I'm with her or think about her, I feel so calm and I feel that nothing can really bring me down as long as she's with me… because I have her and having her is the best thing that could've happened to me." I agree with Dez in everything except for the first sentence because Ally isn't imperfect in any angle that you look at her. Yes she has little tempers and she can be shy but she's Ally. So it just goes with her. It's hard to explain because now thinking about it, Austin and Ally does make a nice ring to it.

I'm daydreaming and Dez brings me back to reality by shouting my name pushing me off my chair. "What's your problem man!?" I yell back at him annoyed. I was day dreaming about Ally and I didn't even get the chance to start thinking about the wonders that her big brown, beautiful eyes can do to you. I get back up on the seat and Dez is telling me, "Well I thought you were listening to me but then you started whispering, 'Austin and Ally, Austin and Ally,' over and over again. So I decided that you should come back to earth from wherever you went to and do you want to talk about it?" I sigh and then I utter, "I don't have a choice do I?" Dez shakes his head and motions me to begin the story of Ally and me. I'm not sure where to start so I began with the first time I saw her. I'm not sure when or where I began to like, yea I might not believe in love but I still believe in _like_, Ally Dawson and much less realize it until a few weeks ago. When I'm done with the story, and describing the only date that's not a date we ever had, Dez tells me, "How do you feel about her outside of bed?" He catches me off guard and I might as well tell him the truth about everything because I can't keep anything from my best friend.

"I mean she's… She can… She makes me feel like…" I try to make a sentence but it's hard to pin point what I feel about Ally because I really am starting to feel something towards her, but it's not strong enough for me to believe, to want to make it into something serious, and especially to put myself out there. Yea, she can make me forget for a while but a big chunk of my heart still wants Cassidy. I continue to make a fool of myself and then Dez exclaims, "Wow, first girl to leave you speechless! Well look at that, two impossibilities have happened. First Austin Moon got jealous and then the same girl has left him speechless. Not even Cassidy did that." I just shrug my shoulders and I have nothing to say. Except he continues talking about this and it's starting to annoy me. I can't help myself but I need to let him know, "Yea it's true that Cassidy never left me speechless but it's only because I know exactly how I feel about her! My feelings for Ally can be driving for lust for all I care! I still want Cassidy. Don't make this like your cousin did to me at the café." I see hurt in his eyes and I feel bad for snapping at him. It's just that I'm tired of him and everyone that I talk with about Ally that she's the one and that I love her and all that crap. I'm not going to deny that yes I feel some sparks with Ally but my heart still longs for Cassidy even more. "OK then fine. Just chill, but I just have one more question and then we can drop the conversation. Is that ok?" he asks me just nod my head and I tell him sorry. It's quiet for a few seconds and then he tells me, "If you don't believe that Ally will ever be anything more than a lust or a replacement for Cassidy, why do you keep searching for her? Why lead her on when you know that you'll never ask her to become anything than a onetime fling?"

I'm not sure why I keep calling Ally. I mean when you're in a friends with benefits relationship, aren't you suppose to meet them to screw around. After a few minutes I reply, "Man, I'm not leading her on. I've told her bunch of times that I'm not looking for anything serious and she knows that I don't believe in love. She knows that this is only a fling and that she can walk out of it any time she wants. I don't believe in stupid fucking love and Ally is nothing more than a girl I see. Yes, I might have felt something, like a little crush but nothing serious. She' just a girl that fills my needs when I can't find someone, she's…" _confusing_, I think to myself. I don't finish because I know that half of the things I'm telling Dez are not true. I don't know why but I feel like I'm trying to convince myself more than him. I see that Dez is stiff and I know that something I said ticked him off. Oh great this is perfect!

He keeps staring at his feet and then he starts off in a whisper, "I've met Ally in the last past few weeks and she's an awesome girl. She's sweet and caring and she can sort of "mom" you but she has a nice heart. She means well and the way I heard her talk about you… man you've done wonders to her! She's falling for you and hard. Now I'm going to be honest with you, I see her like a sister, and she's a good friend of my girlfriend, which means that it'll hurt her too. We both knew that you'll never truly feel comfortable with any girl. You don't want to get married and Ally wants to one day. Don't get in her dates with other guys like Zayn for example, because when you get over her, she's going to be left with the heartbreak and there's not going to be anyone to pick her up. So if you don't see any possibilities, just leave her alone. Don't take her on anymore dates that you keep telling yourself wasn't one. Just leave her. If both of you want to continue this relationship, fling, or whatever you want to call it, fine but don't lead her on."

Now I'm kind of mad at him because he keeps talking like I'm a bad person that can't treat a girl right. Usually I don't and if I do, it's unintentional. Except this isn't other girls, it's Ally. I would never leave her in her time of need. I care for her as a friend. I have to admit that at least. "Dez… I told you, I'm not leading her on. We've set ground rules before and nothing is happening. And believe it or not, I do care about Ally, as a friend. We both know that love doesn't exist so we're fine," I finish. I think I've just made things worse because Dez scares me even more. He gets up and is walking back and forth and after a while it's getting on my nerves so I say, "Dez what's the problem man?" I hear him chuckle and it makes me wince. It feels like he's telling me 'are you kidding me' with his body language. He keeps laughing to himself and then he says between his chuckles, "Of course Austin Moon doesn't believe in love! The universe would be off if he didn't right?" he motions towards me. "I really thought that Ally had a chance of changing your opinion on that. That she would be the one that makes you realize that you can love and that it does exist. But you can't get anything through the thick skull you have!" Now he's stopped right in front of me and I've never felt this scared in my entire life. "Look, news flash to Austin Moon! Just because you don't believe in love, doesn't mean that Ally also agrees with you. She wants to find the **_one_** and you are definitely not the one for her or in fact for anyone!"

Now I'm the one getting angry. I know that I'm not the one for Ally, but not the one for any one? Isn't that harsh of him? Especially, when he knows the reasons to why I don't believe in love. He, out of all the people should understand. I feel confused and angry and my emotions are everywhere. I can't think straight so I do the only thing I can do before we get into a fight, "Get out Dez. Leave me please." I start off soft as a whisper but then my voice raises and I feel like I want to yell, "Go find that "**_awesome"_** girlfriend of yours that you keep rubbing in my face. Leave!" I hear him utter something about how he pities me and what not and then the door is shut closed. I can't help myself when I run through the house, throwing all the decorations and things on top of the furniture. I have punched the walls so many times that my knuckles have started to bleed and I'm sure I have bruises around my hands. I punch the wall one more time before I collapse on the floor. I'm sitting and I have my back and head resting on the wall. I close my eyes and I feel like I want to cry but I won't let myself. I grab a beer and then things get worse.

I hear my phone ring and I know I'm not in the mood for talking but I want to see if it's Ally. "Hello?" I say. I hear someone reply and on the other end of the line is my dad. The same on that ignores me and tried to kill my dream of becoming a singer when he's dreams of a perfect family crashed down. "Hey Austin I just wanted to tell you if it's alright if I don't give you a pass to invite someone to my wedding because… well let's be honest you always bring girls that you've picked up from the streets," he finishes. Ouch that hurts. First Dez, and now my dad are bugging me. Wait did he say wedding? I'm tired of how he keeps getting married over and over to only have them last for three months and then have them get a divorce. "Really Dad another wedding?" I ask him. I guess he hears the disbelief in my voice because he tells me, "I know, but I really do think I've met the one you know. I know it sounds cliché but she really means a lot to me and I think this one will-" he tells me but I interrupt him. "Yea! It does sound cliché but why not just live under the same roof and then split up once you get tired of her or vice versa!" I yell at him.

One reason why I think I'm acting like this is because of what Dez told me and how my dad don't think I can keep a serious relationship and part is because I've been drinking and I'm on the brink of getting wasted. "You know what Austin? I've taking to much shit from you and how love doesn't exist, but don't ruin this moment for me. Just because you don't think it's real doesn't mean it actually isn't! Leave your pitiful self when you come and grow a pair! You're not a child anymore!" and with that he hangs up. Typical, he still doesn't know why I don't believe in love. He knows and he chooses to ignore him. I think I'll do him a favor and not go. I go to the fridge and I get a beer and then another and then another and soon I'm wasted. I don't know why, but I want Ally. I want her to hold me and be here with me. With that need I grab my keys and go driving to her house. I don't know if she's home but I don't want to spend the rest of the night in my damn lonely apartment.

I don't know how I managed but I did. It's 11:55 in the night and I'm drunk and I don't know why I'm at the steps of Ally house, but I am. I knock on the door really loud while ringing the doorbell and I keep stumbling over my feet. I keep screaming and yelling Ally's name in hope that she realizes that it's me. I just want her right now. I need her to make me feel like everything will be ok if I'm with her like how she did at the fair. I just need Ally Dawson.

Ally POV

I'm sleeping when I get interrupted but someone yelling my name over and over. At first I think I'm dreaming but as the noise and the voice become louder I know that I'm not. I slowly get up from my bed and am making my towards the door and about half way I realize that I recognize the voice, it's Austin. What the heck is he doing here? He didn't call me or anything. I open the door and Austin's falling and stumbling on his own feet. He looks like a mess and his hands look hurt. Then when he says hi Ally I know it's because he's drunk, he's not thinking straight. "Can I come in Ally?" he asks me. To be honest I've never seen Austin drunk and it's kind of scaring me but I don't want him to drive home. "Austin are you ok?" I ask. "Do you want me to drive you home?" I continue. Austin's walking towards me and then he asks me the same question again except this time he sounds more desperate, like he is going to commit something crazy if someone's not with him. As he comes closer and with little light shining on his face from my house I can tell that he's starting to cry. Before I can tell him to come in, he falls on me, but doesn't put all of his weight and he's bawling. Now I really don't know what to do. With my help, Austin comes in and he's sitting on the couch.

I move myself to the side of the couch but Austin follows me and puts his head on my laps. He's crying even more and I don't know what to do at this situation because I never really saw it coming. So I just run my fingers through his hair while humming a lullaby to him. Little by little he calms down and his breathing gets even. I think he has fallen asleep but then he surprises me. "You know I wasn't always like this," he whispers. Something tells me that I should stop him but at the same time I think he needs to get something off his chest. "What do you mean?" I say in the sweetest voice I can muster. "I wasn't always as heartless as I am now," he answers. I'm not sure what to say to this but luckily he continues.

"Did you know that I believed I was going to save a princess from a dragon and I would practice my sword fighting skills when I was a boy? Looking back, I laugh at that. I really did believe that fairy tales existed and that Love was real. But then my parents started to have bumps. Apparently as I came to know, my mom cheated on my father. And a couple of months they tried to act like it was ok, as if the incident didn't happen but not for my mom. No, she just had to keep an affair with the guy. My dad was devastated when he found out and then the worst thing happened, she asked him for a divorce. My dad was broken because even after finding out that she had an affair he was still willing to forgive her, but she didn't want to try. My parents kept bouncing me back and forth. My mom regretted it later and said that she wanted dad back but he never took her back. I saw her going out and coming back with a different guy every time and she looked so lost. She was in pain but I didn't know what it was that she was going through. When I would go with my dad at first he would get drunk and I lived like that pretty much all my life. I had to fend for myself and take care of me. I had to grow up and then my grandfather died. He meant so much to me. He was the last string that I had in believing in love but when he left, all my hopes left with him too."

Wow I thought to myself. I never knew he had gone through that. I feel so bad for him. I wish I could save him from all that pain but things like this just happen and it's sad. I feel him wanting to start crying again and I let him know I'm there by humming again. "Thanks Ally. You know that you're a special girl. You deserve so much. Thanks for listening," he tells me. He has his eyes closed and he looks so innocent. Now I'm wondering if he still believes in love but he's just scared of getting hurt. I'm going to leave him again when I hear him utter Cassidy. I feel myself get tense and I can't help but feel jealous. Who the hell is Cassidy? I don't remember him mentioning one. "Cassidy come back. I want you, please don't leave," I hear him whisper. I then ask him who Cassidy is and then he whispers back, "My fiancée." Now I feel like I want to throw this boy off from me and tell him to go running to Cassidy and leave me alone but I get curious and I ask him why is he telling her not to leave him. After few seconds of quiet he begins telling me.

"She's my fiancée. She's beautiful, and sweet and lovely and she's annoying too. I love you, Cassidy," I hear him. I know that he's drunk and I shouldn't be listening but it hurts me to hear him say that he loves her. Why can't he love me? I continue in my thoughts but then he continues. "Ally… did you know that I was engaged before?" I don't answer him but he continues. "I met her a long time ago. She was a good friend and I saw her as a sister. She was sweet, helped everyone she could, and she had an amazing voice. Her outer beauty is wow! But what I love about her the most is her inner beauty you know?" I still don't reply and I want to go but he's holding on to me know. Now I wish that I had sent him back to his house. I really don't want to hear about that **_stupid_** Cassidy that he "**_loves_**"!

"She still manages to throw me off balance. I gave her everything. I gave her love, I gave her respect, I gave her my time, I even gave her myself that I was planning to wait until I got married. I gave her all of me and in the end she left me Ally. I wasn't enough." I can feel some tears falling from his face and I keep wiping them away. I'm surprised when he grabs my hand and it feels like his holding on to it as if his life depends on it. "She knew everything about me. She knew how to make me smile, how to make me laugh. Her touch could make me forget everything and she's well… she's amazing!" I hear him chuckle.

Now I'm trying to keep my tears from him. I don't know why this bothers me so much. I know I have a crush on him but I feel like I let myself get into a foolish daydream that Austin would change his mind about me. I really thought he might have at least been interested from the way that he acted at the fair. I've spent these weeks ignoring Zayn for a guy who is thinking about his ex-fiancée. Wow what a great life I have! I hear him continue talking about they're dates and how he asked her to be his girlfriend and basically it got to the point that I knew everything. "You know she likes to go walking on the beach? She does Ally and I decided to ask her there; in the ocean. We went for one of our usual walks down the beach and had dinner with the view of the ocean. When we were walking back I got the guitar that I had hid so she wouldn't see it and I sang to her. Did you know that I suck at writing my own songs? But for Cassidy I tried my hardest and even Dez told me that this girl had done miracles to me. I sang to her, 'It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you!' "

I hear him sing and I feel lost. He has an amazing voice. I never he knew he could sing, but I'm pretty sure that **_Cassidy_** did. I hate that girl so much right now and I don't even know her. She basically had a fairy tale life with Austin but why isn't Austin married? "I sang that song for her and she was so happy that I was proposing to her. She was smiling. I then got on my knees and I said, 'Cassidy, I love you so much baby. So much that it hurts. I know that I can be annoying at times and that you could do better if you wanted but I know that without you I can't live. Nothing makes sense without you and I know that I want you for the rest of my life. So will you do me the honors of marrying me?' I was so stupid. Did you know that the only reason I was proposing to her was because she was the first and only girl that made me believe that love was real. She did something that no other girl had been able to do." Then he stopped talking. I could hear him crying but I didn't stop him this time. He had to get it off his chest. I keep squeezing his hand to let him know I'm there and then after a few minutes he continues.

"It was the day that we were going to get married at last. I was in my tux and as I looked myself in the mirror I thought I was the luckiest guy in the earth. I would have the most amazing, beautiful girl in the whole entire world for myself. Soon I got myself to the alter and I was anticipating the minute that my Cassidy would walk through the doors and see her in her white dress, stunning like always. But then five minutes passed that she wasn't there. And five turned to ten and ten turned to fifteen, and fifteen turned to twenty. I was standing there for twenty minutes waiting for her to show up to our wedding. People were looking scared and I thought that something had happened to her. I went running to our apartment. I thought that maybe she got hurt or left me a note that would explain why she couldn't show up. I went running all through Miami to get there. I felt like time was counting down and then I got my keys to open the door except to my surprise it already was. I thought we were being robbed or something so I walked in cautiously and then I heard the voice of a man saying that she should hurry up and then the next voice I heard pained me. It was hers Ally. It was hers. She was telling him that he shouldn't have been there and that I could catch them. And then things got quiet. I knew that they were in the bedroom that belonged to Cassidy and me. I opened the door and I saw them kissing."

Now I hate this girl even more. How could she do that to Austin? He gave her the world and she gave him a heartbreak. Now I know why Austin doesn't believe in love. Who could after the person they thought that loved them ditched them on their wedding to go with some other guy and wasn't even planning on telling them. I feel him get tense and he stands up and keeps pacing back and forth. "I fucking saw them kissing Ally! She was going to leave me. She wasn't even going to tell me for god's sake! She was going to leave with the guy that I thought was a brother to me. She left with my second best friend. The guy that I would tell him how I felt about her and he even fucking helped me plan the night that I proposed to her. He fucking helped me Ally!" I see him so vulnerable and he's shaking now. I feel like he'll fall down any second and a soft wind can knock him off his feet. He's not the cocky overconfident guy that he usually is. He's showing his fears and the pain that he still feels. "She got up and pushed him off. I couldn't form any words to express how hurt I was at her betrayal. She told me that she's sorry and all that other crap. She told me that it was her and not me and that she didn't plan this to happen and that she cared about me so much that she couldn't bring herself to say that she didn't want to get married. Do you think she cared for me Ally?" she asks me. I'm not sure how to respond but I'm glad that he continues. "Then she told me that she was leaving and that she'll never see me again."

And with that last sentence the Austin that was on the brink of his past and present, crashes. He falls to his knees and he's crying again. He's like a little boy and I'm not really good with making people happy so all I do is let him know I'm there. I pull him on my lap and it looks funny because he's taller than me and I feel his tears getting my t-shirt wet and feel him shaking. All I'm doing is saying soothing words to him and I hold him. He tells me to sing to him and I don't want to because I have stage fright but seeing him so defenseless makes me want to do anything to make sure he isn't hurt again. I sing the song that first come to my head and it so happens to be the song that we danced to at the fair. "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keeps on getting better" I whisper in his ear. Soon I find him singing along and we both end in perfect harmony with the last sentence of the song, "So can I have this dance?"

I keep humming the tune and it feels weird that Austin would tell me this kind of thing or that I was the person that came to his mind when he felt sad and confused. I wander how could she do that to him? I mean, as I see him sitting on my lap, he's perfect. He's the guy that I would give anything to notice me and it's just my luck that he loves another girl. Maybe Zayn is the one that's meant to be with me. I've heard that sometimes the one you want isn't the one that you need. I keep thinking to myself what I would do to have this boy mine, but he interrupts my thoughts, "Ally…" I kiss the top of his head before I answer with, "Yea Austin?" "Thanks for listening to me. I'm not sure why I came here but I needed someone to listen and not to judge. I needed you." Hearing him say that he needed me brought butterflies to me and I feel a smile tugging at my lips. "Oh and Ally…" I hear him start again. I stay quiet but he continues either way.

"I think… I think that…" he hesitates before he continues, "I think you're beautiful. You're amazing and I really like you. I think you're amazing and I don't think that Zayn deserves you Ally. He's a douche bag. He doesn't see how great you actually are or values you. He doesn't notice the way your eyes twinkle and the way that your smile lights up the whole room." He stops and turns his head to look at me and then he says, "Can you give me one of your special smiles?" Of course before I can stop myself, I find myself smiling. It's just something that he does to me. I just hope he's drunk enough to not notice me blushing. "I think you need someone better." With that he lets me go and he goes to my room. I stay there sitting for a while thinking about everything that Austin's has told me. I'm not sure if he wanted me to know or not but he trusted me because he came here right? I walk to the room and I see him spread out on my bed. He looks so peaceful. I think I can stay up all night just looking at him. I make my way to my side of the bed and I hear him say, "Austin and Ally," over and over again. I wonder if he's dreaming of me. I get in and before I even close my eyes I feel him come next to me and wrap his arms around me. He snuggles his head in the crook of my neck and then I hear him softly whisper, "I love you Ally." I feel my heart rate increase and then I realize that he's drunk so he probably doesn't mean it and if he means it he won't remember telling me. So for the heck of it I answer, "I love you too Austin. I love you too."

**A/N: sorry but i'll have to type fast. I want to say thanks for all that reviewed and made my first 100 reviews possible. I was singing and dancing the whole day and i'm horrible at both so yea. So what do you think of Austin's story? What do think about Ally?**  
** Was it too much? I'm freaking out here. Either way thanks for reading and i'll do shout out's next time because i'm rushing you know how moms are now a days. But questions. **

**Yes Austin is confused about the way he feels for Ally, because he still has feelings for Cassidy, but as he gets to know Ally more he's developing feelings that he wants to ignore.**

**They are about 24/25 years old. Time has passes so i think their close to their made up birthdays that i gave them! IDK.**

**Ok so sorry for no shout out's but i'll make it up in the next chapter. BTW a little preview guess who's coming back? She was mentioned in this chapter ;) Hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**I do not own:**

**Austin adn Ally'**

**High school musical can i have this dance**

**marry you by bruno mars or anything else that we know a girl that's in school wouldn;t own. I just own the storyline adn whhatever my brain tells me to write. the rest is not mine. **

**Until next time! :)**


	12. TRUTHS

_**CH. 12: Truths**_

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of something hitting my head. I have a massive headache and it hurts a lot. When I open my eyes I realize that I'm not in my house but I'm not worried because by now, I know Ally's house like the back of my hand. It's only then that I realize the sleeping beauty next to me. As always I feel dazed by seeing Ally sleeping, but then the memories of last night come rushing through my mind. I can't believe that I came over to her house drunk. What the hell was I thinking when I decided that it would be alright for Ally to see me drunk? _You wanted her. You wanted to hear her voice, you wanted to feel her touch, you simply just wanted to be in the same room as her, _the voice inside of my head told me in reply to my question. Subconsciously, I find myself running my finger through her hair. I stare at her for a few minutes and I am finally willing to say what I have been trying to deny for all these past months, who knows maybe since the first time that I saw her. I, Austin Moon, have fallen in love with Ally Dawson.

"I love you Ally," I whisper softly before giving her a kiss on top of her head. It's enough to make her move but not enough to wake her up. I slowly make my way off the bed and to the bathroom. I know that Ally keeps some pain killers in the cabinet. As I search through it, I think I'm going to tell Ally about my feelings. Who knows maybe she feels the same way. We act so much like a couple and she's the only girl that I feel that can make me happy. She makes everything ok and it's like what Dez said about his girlfriend, Trish, that as long as I have her, it's enough because having her means everything. I'm washing my face and when I look at myself in the mirror I can't help but think what douche bag told me at the fair. _"You're the guy she screws around with and I'm the one that she's going to marry. What in the world can you give her?"_ I then think what Dez told me the other day about how I am not the one for Ally and in matter of fact for anyone.

I know that I'm over Cassidy. I think I've been over her for the longest time and I was just trying to hold on to the idea to what she was or what we could've been, but I know that I'm still not over the fact that I'm not enough. I'm not good enough and Ally deserves the best. Maybe Dez is right in that I should just stop leading her on and I think myself too. Let's face it all I can give her is an apartment with bills getting paid at the last minute with a dead garden and pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I can't give her the house that she dreams about, or the backyard with the cute puppy that we can have. I'm just not good enough for someone as amazing as Ally. Plus I bet she's head over heels for that douche bag and I'm sure that once she ends up looking at all the qualities we both have, she'll end up choosing him. I'll just be setting myself for another downfall. I'll be left alone again and I'm sure that with Ally it'll be worse than with Cassidy. I'm only starting to realize that with Cassidy I really did liked and cared for her, but I never truly loved her. What I feel for Ally is love. How she makes me feel makes me go insane and half the time it scares the hell out of me that I can't control my emotions when she's around, but I find that feeling the best one I've ever felt. If I open to Ally and she leaves, I think that for sure it'll be the end of me. I think I already knew this whole time that she would never fall me.

I walk back to the room and change into some spare cloths that I leave in Ally's house just in case. She looks so grandeur. I'm pretty sure I've used almost all the words that are synonyms to beautiful. It's just how she makes me feel. I want to stay there, seeing Ally sleep but my stomach starts to growl and I think I'll make some breakfast for both of us and then wake her up. I go downstairs and make the only thing that I can cook, and that's pancakes. I wonder what her favorite flavor is. As soon as I'm done I go back upstairs to find that the sleeping beauty is still in fact sleeping. I chuckle and I remember the actual movie and I remember pretending to be Prince Philips, so I could save my very own princess. I was going to jump on her but then I think I'm going to kiss her good morning like how the prince did in the movie.

As I find myself leaning down I can't help but feel nervous. I think that admitting how I feel about Ally to myself is going to make me into one of those hopeless romantic people that I've been trying so hard to ignore. Either way I would be one of those no matter how much it annoys me if I got to keep Ally for the rest of my life. I close my eyes and I think I'm going to surprise her but it's actually on me. I feel her lips crash on mine and two arms bringing me down. After she pulls away she whispers, "Good morning." I can't help but laugh and then I say, "I thought you were sleeping. I wanted to surprise you!" This only manages to get her to laugh at my reaction and then she seductively says, "Well I guess the jokes on you!" I can't help it but I act so much in a childish way around her. I pull her in and she's trying to get out of my grasp and I keep saying, "Really the jokes on me? The jokes one me?" She just giggles and I feel happy seeing her happy and she keeps utter that yes the jokes on me.

Somehow I manage to pin her down on the bed and I'm straddling her and I say, "Now I guess the joke's on you." I see her smiling and then she bites her lip. Oh god sometimes Ally makes it hard on me to not do anything. "Well what's the joke?" she asks me, teasingly. I quickly utter that I forgot what the joke is and I lean down and give her a kiss. I love these slow, unrushed kisses that Ally and I share. I find them better than when we only kiss because of the deal. It makes me believe, for at least that moment, that maybe Ally might actually feel mutual about the way I feel for her. Like always I pull back wishing that I could kiss her longer but then the pancakes will get cold. We go downstairs and I have two plates on the table with three pancakes on each one and a cup of milk and orange juice. "Austin you didn't have to do this. You're my guest and the last time that I checked, the hostess makes the guest feel comfortable," Ally tells me as she sits down.

I make my way to the other seat and then I say, "Well that's true, but this is my way of saying I'm sorry for coming last night un-expectantly drunk to your front steps and then make you stay up all night by having you listen to my problems and yea…" I expected this moment to be awkward because I can't remember every little detail that I told her but I do remember the main things I talked about, except it feels natural talking like this to Ally. Either way I knew that whether I was drunk or not I would've stopped by either way because I just needed to see Ally. "Trust me Austin; it was no problem at all. Next time that you feel like you want someone to listen to you, just call me and I'll be there," she tells me. I don't know if she can see the big smile that's forming on my face but I really don't mind. "Unless you want to act like last night didn't happen. I know that you might have told me things that you might not would've told me and I get it if you want to pretend that you never told me anything or-" Ally rambles on. It amuses me when she does that because I like it how I can make her stutter. I interrupt her though, "Ally I don't want to pretend like it never happened because to be honest I was planning on coming here either way. And I also don't regret anything that I told you last night. I just felt so stressed out and then my dad and I don't know. I just felt that talking with you… you wouldn't judge me but listen to what I was saying unlike everyone else you know?" I start taking a bite of my pancakes and man, am I the best pancake baker ever! I hear a sigh of relief from Ally and then she asks me, "What about your father?"

After explaining everything from last night with my head screwed on right this time, I finally finish by telling her that I'm not going to go to my dad's wedding. "Austin, are you sure? I know that parents can't understand at moments but they are still our parents. I think that you should go. Let him know that even though he can't show you how much he loves you, you can," Ally advices me. We're lying down on the couch together still talking about my problems. I sigh and I guess Ally's right. "Fine, but I'll only go if you come with me," I say it in a teasing tone and I have a smirk on my face. Ally gets up all of a sudden and then puts a fake surprised face and with a gasp she says, "Did **_the _**Austin Moon just ask me out on a date?" I start to laugh and then I reply, "Ally I'm serious. I don't know anyone at these weddings and for the past 6 weddings I've been a loner with girls that my father tries to set me up with. I just want to, at least once, go to one wedding and show to my father that yes I know decent girls that I can have something serious with and that I do not need him to set me up with girls that I know will never get anywhere." I see her thinking again like always and then she says yes. Somehow I have a feeling that we both know that I just asked her out on a date without really having to say those words.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

It's been three weeks since Austin asked me to go to the wedding with him. I still can't get over the fact that Austin told me he loved me but I think he was too much in his sleep to remember. And then this makes me wonder if he even meant it at all or if it was the beer doing all the talking. I've ignored Zayn except he's really chill about me telling him that I don't think that a relationship is what I'm looking for right now. He told me he'll wait for me but I'm sure he's just joking. I haven't told my dad but I'm actually submitting some of my songs to a record deal and see if I might get a chance to get hired as a songwriter. With Austin and the emotions of being with him, I've actually been writing none stop. First there was Not a Love Song, and then, You belong With Me, Lovebug, Say Hey (I Love You), Science And Faith, and my latest one Give Your Heart A Break. After hearing the reason why he doesn't believe in love made my head to start forming lyrics and it's exactly what we're going through.

Somehow I feel like we've been seeing each other more and more. It seems like he lives with me and vice versa. I think I know everything about him like I know myself. I'm not sure about him but I'm hoping I can be the second girl on Austin's list to make him believe in love and if I can't, I just wish that I don't come out as heartbroken as I think I will when all of this is over. I sigh, and I keep looking at myself for the hundredth time. Today's the wedding day and I know that it's a date even though we never said anything but I want to look good. I am going to be meeting his father after all. I think I'm going to redo my hair when I feel a pair of hands bringing mine down and says, "Don't undo it Ally. You always take away the breath of everyone when they see you, especially me. I just wished you could see your beauty as much as I do. I'm not sure if I've told you before but you are amazing Ally Dawson. From your looks to your big heart, you're AMAZING! Now all we need to do is make you believe it." I giggle at his remark and I give him a quick peck on the cheek. I don't know why I did it but I find myself blushing and to my surprise he's blushing too. We both laugh at each other's red faces and then we decide to leave.

We both hold each other's hands the whole way and when we get there I don't know why but I feel nervous. I don't know why, but somehow I feel like meeting his father is going to turn out wrong. We make our way to the reception and it's beautiful. It's this big ball room and it has red and gold colors playing with each other. Each table has a big vase with beautiful arrangement of flowers. Everything is fine and perfect with Austin and me. We goof off and we're our usual selves. We even managed to take a walk through a maze that they had in the back. Austin like always leaves me speechless with every compliment that he gives me but I feel that he only tells me those because he's a big flirt. We're walking back to our seats from a wild game of tag between us when Austin picks me up and spins me to only get interrupted by someone coughing to get our attention.

I feel Austin get stiff and I turn around to meet the one and only Mr. Moon. "Hi dad," Austin says bitterly. I feel awkward as I know how this conversation is going to turn out and then his father replies, "Hi. So what part of not bringing anyone did you not understand?" He sounds cold and the way he's looking at me makes me want the earth to gobble me up. He keeps sending me the cold shoulder and then Austin says, "I understood that I couldn't bring anybody, but the exception to her is that she isn't anybody. She's Ally and she's someone who is important in my life." I can tell that Austin's getting annoyed and I think his father is too because then he says, "Well who is she that makes her so important? Let me guess, you finally managed to get a girl off the street that happens to be good in bed?" I feel my mouth drop and I can feel Austin ready to throw himself at him but I keep my grip on him. I keep squeezing his hand to let him know that it's ok. Austin doesn't throw himself on to his dad but he stands in front of me as to protect me and then he yells, "No DAD! She's not a girl that I meet in the streets! She's Ally! She's MY GIRLFRIEND! And if you ever dare to speak about her like that again, I swear, I'll make every teeth of yours fall off. Mess with me if you want but leave **_my girl_** out of it!"

By now everyone is staring at us, and I'm trying to beg Austin to leave the wedding and go home but he keeps telling me no, that no one has the right to disrespect me like that. The next thing that happens makes me wish I never told Austin that we should have come here. He's father throws a punch at him and Austin fights back. It takes a while to tear them apart but as soon as they do I pull Austin back outside to the maze. I make him sit down and I get a napkin to clean his face from the blood that has dried up. "Austin, I'm so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen," I start off as I clean him. I feel him wince and I feel so bad. If I had known this would have happened I would've never encouraged him to come. "I wish I could go back and make sure that this didn't happen. I'm so sorry. I know that this is my entire fault and-" I try to continue except I'm stopped by Austin putting a finger on my lip. He then holds the hand that I've been using to clean him up and then he says, "Ally this isn't your fault. My dad had no right to say that about you and you shouldn't have heard those words from him. I should be the one apologizing for having to put you under that circumstance." I just nod my head and I feel like I'm getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes. He really is the Mr. Perfect that I've been searching for who isn't really perfect.

"Ally," I hear him whisper softly. "Yes Austin," I reply with the same soft tone. Somehow I feel that if I talk in a normal voice that this moment will be shattered. I see him lean in and I feel my heart skipping beats already. "I think that I am falling in," he whispers as he's leaning down but we get interrupted by someone yelling, "OMG Baby are you ok?" As if we realize what we were about to do, we both pull back and feel nervous, uncomfortable, annoyed, and I feel jealous. Why would someone be calling him 'baby'? I turn around to find a gorgeous girl with blond hair that seems perfect wearing this beautiful blue dress that hugs her curves perfectly and has these beautiful blue eyes. I feel like I'm ready to attack her for ruining my moment between Austin and me, but then the next thing I hear makes my heart sink. "Cassidy?" I hear Austin in disbelief. So this is the Cassidy that made Austin fall head over heels. The girl that made his heart break and the girl that I wish I could be so at least Austin could feel something for me that's not lust. I feel paralyzed and before I know it, she's pushed me away from Austin and wraps him in a hug while saying, "Yes Baby, I'm right here. I'm back. I was stupid for letting you go. After a few days of leaving our house I realized that all I felt for him was lust but then when I came back, you weren't there and I didn't have my keys, so I haven't been able to find you." I feel like my perfect world that was beginning to form between Austin and I came crushing down at that moment.

I look at Austin who's in shock as I am and I feel broken. I should have known that I never could change his mind. The sixth rule that I thought he was making for himself was actually meant for me. _Don't let yourself believe you can change the mind of the other person, _I remember my handwriting. He knew all along that I was going to fall for him. And he made sure to make himself clear with that rule. He knew that I would never be enough to make him fall in love with me. I should have seen it from the beginning. I will never mean anything to Austin Moon. Maybe all the compliments he told me were because he felt sorry for me. After all of us staying in the same position for five minutes, Austin pushes her away and he still can't form words. C**_ASS_**IDY is glaring at me and I feel like I don't belong here. I'm going to leave but I feel a hand on mine. I look down to find Austin's and I know that he needs me right now more than ever. I really want to leave, but I love Austin that much that I'm willing to bare this awkward situation that really shouldn't affect me at all.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asks her, still trying to realize what's happening. "Well I happened to meet your dad at the grocery store and we started talking and you came into the conversation and I told him that I still loved you and he invited me so I could finally meet you and get back together. I promise that this time I won't break you. Austin I love you." I hear her beg him. I'm looking somewhere else because I can't bring myself to see Austin's eyes telling her that he still loves her. "You don't love me Cassidy. You never did. Love doesn't make the person leave and go with another person!" Austin yells in a whisper. I feel him grabbing my hand tighter and it's starting to hurt but I can't bring myself to do anything. "Yes I do baby. I still love you. Remember our song, 'It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby," she sings except to my dismay, Austin finishes it, "I think I wanna marry you." I feel a tear falling down and I bring myself to talk or much more utter, "Umm I think I should get a glass of water." I'm starting to undo my hand from Austin's but he turns to look at me and I try to look happy, "Ally I need you, please come back as soon. I need you Ally. I meant every word that I told my dad. I want you to be my," except I never hear what he wants me to be because C**_ASS_**IDY interrupts again by saying that I should get a quick move on. I tell Austin real quickly that I'll come back. As I leave I'm thinking that maybe Austin Moon does see something in me. I swear that I could have heard him say girlfriend if C**_ASS_**IDY hadn't interrupted.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I really wished that Ally got to hear what I wanted to tell her. I was going to tell her what she really means to me but my dad and Cassidy had to ruin it for me. As I see her standing in front of me, I am 100% sure that Ally's the one I love. She may have had my heart in the past but Ally's the one who has it now and nobody's going to make me change my mind. "Cassidy why are you here? Did you really think things could go back to how they were before?" I ask her. I have to admit she still look as beautiful as she did before but she is nothing compared to Ally. "I know I messed it up Austin and you have every right to hate me, but what we have is something that's special. Nothing can ever tear us apart Austin," she replies. She's starting to walk towards me and make her way into my arms but I keep pushing her back. "You're wrong Cassidy, we're already torn apart. And it's been like that since the day you decided that my ex-best friend was better in bed than I was. You're the only one to blame. Did it ever cross your mind that I was going to get hurt? Damn it! Did you even think of me when you slept with him?" I yell at her. I'm crying but I don't care because I know that I had to confront her to let her go for good. The only thing that was good from all of this that it made me realize how much Ally means to me. Cassidy's crying now too but she's still trying. "Austin, please! I know that you still love me under all that hate. You still want me and now's our chance to be happy." She's clinging on to me for dear life. I shift my gaze to the doors that Ally had to pass to go get water and I'm hoping she comes soon. "She won't love you like I can." I hear Cassidy yell at me. At first I don't get the point of it but then I realize that she's talking about Ally. "She only sees you for pity. I can tell by the way she looks at you, she's only playing you. Austin, I will always be here. She'll only be here for a second and disappear the moment that she knows you can't give her anything. She doesn't feel the same way as you do. On the other hand I know I can make you fall in love with me again. I can make you forget all those bad memories."

I don't know what to believe. I know she's trying to play with me with Ally but I can't help but feel that it is true. Ally would never take notice in me. She's looking for Mr. Perfect and I'm far from that. I'm a mess. I keep saying no that she loves me but as Cassidy keeps saying how she'll never love me I can't help but believe it. I think I'm going to give in to Cassidy but then I remember how Ally took care of me when I showed up drunk and the way that she makes her lists and how she laughs and I don't care if Ally doesn't love me back but as long as I have her, I'll make every second count. "No CASSIDY! You're wrong! Ally would never do that to me. Because she may not love me but she cares. She has a heart unlike you! The one who left me for not having money was you! You left me for a better life; you were toying with me Cassidy. It was you!" I yell in her face. I guess she must have been desperate because she tries to kiss me but I push her back. "No Cassidy. You're too late. I love Ally and only her," I say in a stern tone. I think she's going to give up but all of a sudden she jumps on me which makes me stumble and I have to hold her and she's kissing me. The kiss isn't as sweet as I remember it to be. It's intoxicating and it feels like poison in my mouth.

I'm trying to get out of her grip when I hear the sound of glass crashing onto the ground. Cassidy comes off, and I'm seeing a wide-eyed, mouth open, shocked Ally. Time feels like its frozen and I'm trying to go to her but Cassidy has a tight grip on me. I see a tear fall down her face as I hear Cassidy say loud enough for Ally to hear, "Let's find a room baby." Before I have a minute to explain to Ally what just happened, she goes running off. I push Cassidy off and it sends her to the ground but I really couldn't care less. "Cassidy anything we ever had died the moment that you decided to lie to me. I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love Ally," I say as I run towards the direction as Ally did. All I hear in the background is Cassidy throwing a tantrum and yelling about how I should go back to her and la la la la.

I manage to see that she gets into a taxi cab and somehow I manage to get to my car and follow it. I'm trying to call her desperately but I can't get her to pick up the phone and soon she escapes into the unknown thanks to a stupid red light. "Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me? What the hell have I done so horrible that I can't get the girl of my dreams to be with me?!" I yell at myself in frustration. I keep going all over town to try to find Ally but she's nowhere to be found. I'm about to give up but then I think about calling Dez to call Trish which I'm sure that Ally has contacted ready.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

When I saw Cassidy all over Austin I felt my heart stop. I never really thought that I would ever feel so low in life but then again I never really thought that I would feel a lot of things that involved Austin. I'm crying my heart out as the taxi driver takes me to god knows where. I just wanted to leave. Let Austin and Cassidy live their happily ever after while I live by myself, old and lonely with a bunch of cats! The driver keeps asking if I'm alright but I can't reply a single word. It was foolish of me to think that he would pick me over Cassidy. After all she's the one that made him believe in love. I hear my phone ringing but I don't want anything to with him anymore. I'm hurting enough; I don't need him to feel pity for me.

After not knowing where to go I decided to ask the driver to take me to the closest beach. I give the guy my whole wallet that has like two hundred dollars but nothing right now matters to me. He keeps asking me if I'll be alright but I feel so stressed out that all I manage to do is yell at him to fuck off and leave me alone. I know, I know, it's not right to cuss but right now nothing makes sense. I keep walking and some people are seeing me as if I've lost my mind but that's exactly what Austin Moon does to me. He makes me go insane. I called Trish to pick me up at the beach that I've found myself in but I don't think she'll be coming any time soon. It's starting to get dark. In a matter of seconds it'll be completely dark and this would usually scare me but right now that's where I want to be. I want to be hidden in the dark from everyone and everything. After a while I've cried so much that I've reached the point that I can't cry anymore.

I just stay quiet and I stare at the waves coming and going. It always seems like it's going to reach me but it always turns back. Why couldn't Austin love me? Why am I not good enough? Why can't my head control my heart and make me fall in love with Zayn? Why did I have to fall in love with Austin? Why is it that Austin keeps getting under my skin? Why can't I hate Austin? Why can't I stop loving him even though I have my heart shattered into millions of pieces? I feel myself ready to start crying again and I think I'll become so small from all the tears that have been falling down my face and from the pain that's eating me away that I think I'll actually disappear if I don't move. I keep sniffling and every now and then my breath hitches. I try to sing myself a song.

_"Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye. Keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass and don't let go." _I try to continue but I can't. My tears keep interrupting me and I feel so weak. I let myself break down all over again, except this time I feel exposed because I hear certain voice saying, "Ally?" I turn around and I see him standing there. "What do you want!" I yell at him. I really want to go over and slap him across the face or leave running except I feel really tired and I don't want to move. "Ally… Don't be like that," he whispers softly. I hear him coming closer and my head is telling me to move, to run for my life, except my heart doesn't want to be reasonable. It only wants to be hold by the person that made me feel broken. He sits down next to me and I just keep looking at my feet and at the ocean. I feel him move me onto his laps and I should tell him no, to leave me, but I want him so much.

"Ally… Why did you leave like that? I know that you saw the kiss but you have nothing to worry about. It's not like it meant anything to you and much less to me. It was just Cassidy being the manipulator that she is. I promise that the kiss meant nothing, Ally," Austin tries to comfort me. It does help me that at least I get to know that the kiss meant nothing to him. But as I try to organize my thoughts, I'm realizing that it isn't the only thing that's bothering me. He acts like he wants something more from me, from this fling that we have, to only have him tell me that he doesn't believe in love or that he's not into relationships or what not. I'm getting tired of waiting and all it does is make me confused by not being able to know what's going through his mind. "Ally talk to me," I hear Austin pleading me. "If you didn't want to kiss her then why was she all over you?" I ask him calm, but as I think about the image that I saw, for all I know Austin can be playing with me. I get angrier as I think about the fact that we can't admit that we might feel something for each other. I hate how we can do almost everything that a couple does and know that some kisses we give each other have more meaning than this fling but neither of us can admit it! I get off from his lap and I shout these next words to him, "Why did she say that you guys should go get a room?!" I know that I'm overreacting and I can't help myself so I continue yelling.

"Ignore that question. What I really mean is why can't you tell me you feel something for me? Why can't Austin Moon admit that he might possibly feel something towards me that's not lust? Austin, I'm breaking apart here and it's not only because I saw you kissing Cassidy! It's because you've got me screaming on the top of my lungs because you keep sending me these mix messages of wanting to be more but then you say something that's the opposite and… ugh!" I pull on my hair in frustration. By now I'm walking back and forth and I don't care what he thinks of my reaction. I just need to get heard. "You make me go insane for god's sake! You tell me you don't want anything serious and the last time I remember Cassidy is the girl of your dreams yet you're standing here at this beach that I have no clue where we are, trying to comfort me. Tell me what you want from me, Austin! Tell me so I know exactly where I stand! Am I friend? Am I a lover? What am I to you Austin Moon?!" I yell in a desperate plea. I stare at him and all he's doing is staring at the sand and he's not moving. All I hear is my jagged breath from this outburst that has been eating me away for the longest time now. Seeing him not react I decide to leave. If he has no answers to my question then I have no reason to see his face at the moment.

I'm walking away and then Austin comes out of nowhere and stops in front of me. I'm not in the mood to talk anymore because I basically just told him what I feel for him and he had no words to tell me. I try to walk around him but he won't let me pass. "Get out of my way Austin," I say bitterly. "No Ally, I'm not moving and you aren't leaving," he whines. Seeing that he's not moving, I run as fast as I can I in the opposite direction but in no time he catches up to me. I'm ready to go the other way except he grabs me. I'm kicking and struggling to get out of his grip while shouting as loud as I can, "Let me go! I don't want to talk! Let me go Austin!" "No Ally!" he shouts right back. We're both bickering with one another and then he finally turns me around to see his face. We're so close right now and I feel my heart rocket. I feel so many different emotions towards him. I keep struggling but seeing that I have no chance, I finally stop. I see him leaning down towards me and I don't want to kiss him for the first time since I've met him. I feel his lips crashing against mine and I'm trying to push him off. I'm trying to fight the urge to kiss him back. I don't want to show him exactly how much he can control me. I continue struggling, but like always my heart wins the battle and I find myself returning it. This kiss isn't sweet nor does it feel like lust. It feels like it's a mixture of anger, hate, annoyance, sad, yet I can still feel the passion behind it and love and the fact that he does care for me. No matter how hard I want to leave, I can't. Not now and not ever.

He pulls away and both of us are breathing heavy. I keep looking into his eyes and I know that he wants to tell me so bad, but he's too broken to say it. "Ally I…" he starts off. "Ally I…" he starts again and then he stops. I have feeling that I've known all this time that he does likes me, if not loves me, but I want him to say it. I need him to say it because if he doesn't, it just proves to me that he isn't the one for me. I know the words that he's trying to form but he better tell me soon because I'm getting impatient. I would've stayed there in his arms for hours if he would actually tell me that he feels something for me. It doesn't even have to be love, but he lets go of me and seeing that he can't finish the sentence, I start walking away from him slowly. I feel a tear falling down my face and this time is because I know that he'll never be able to say the words that I'm willing to die for. And the fact that he's giving up on us before we even started. I feel part of me breaking all over again and I'm about to make a run for it and then… "I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!" I turn around and before I can even make out the words that I think I've heard, he comes running to me and puts his arms around me one more time and this time he tells it to my face. "I love you Ally Dawson," he whispers to me while smiling. We're just staring into each other's eyes and then I hear myself saying, "I love you too Austin Moon, I love you too." We stay like that for a few moments, realizing what the other just said and as soon as I believe that this isn't a dream I throw myself at him and I give him a kiss that I've been wanting to give him all this time. The kiss that lets him know that I really do and always will love him.

**A/N: First off, I really want to say thanks for letting me reach my first 100 reviews again. You have no clue how happy that makes me! Second i would love to thank for all the reviews and support that i've been getting. It made me so happy that i just had to upload today and I hope you like how it turned out. Don't worry this still isn;t the end of this story but it's getting close to the end. :( But i want to say thanks for following me on this journey with this story and i only hope that you're enjoying it as much as i am to writing. I hope this chapter turned out to all that you guys hoped it would be and i feel like i haven;t done justice to it but hopefully you do. I know this has to be the longest A/N note ever but there's never enough thank yous that i can ever give to my readers and especially to my reviewers. So here are the shout outs: **

**AusllyLover4Ever: You are really sweet! :) You're reviews made a smile on my face and thanks for believing in my writing skills. A dream of mine is to actually publish a story which i'm guessing i kind of am but i think you get what i mean ;) I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and i only hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D**

**AllItTakesIsASmile:I'm honored that you are really loving my fanfic. It's nice to hear that my writing and spending hours at the computer is for something and not like how my mom says that i'm wasting my time. I hope that you liked this chapter and thank you for the review! :)**

**Lifeofdrama:Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope that this chapter really was everything that you expected. Thanks for the reviews once again and i hope that you liked it! :) **

**HappyBeginnings3: Thanks for your support throughout the story and your reviews. I really enjoy hearing your feed back and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :) **

**randomsmileyperson: It was really sweet of you to let me know about you're trip. You are an awesome person for that! :) I hope that i;m writing the story as good as yours and i hope i haven't let you down. Thanks for all the support and i can't thank you enough! I also agree with you with the song. my friends and me still do that every once in a while. LOL! :) Either way thanks sooooo much!**

**SammyFafirey: Thanks for reviewing adn i'm hoping that this chapter finally make you happy and not go any more insane between these two ;) Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Freeakinhottielover: Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**minnieami11: Thanks for the support and i hope that you're story has a great success! If you haven;t read it readers you should give it a try! You're shout out on the lasst chapter made my day. I felt soo special! Either way i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reviewing! it makes my day! ;)**

**ThePinkWriter: Thanks for the last two reviews! The line i think does come from no strings attached but i'[m not sure. i haven't seen the movie but a friend told me about it and LOL i find that funny. I really didn;t think i wrote it correct or that anybody woould notice. Anywhoo, thanks for reviewing adn i'm hoping you like this chapter! :)**

**Auslly97: Thank you so much for your support!I'm glad that you're loving the story and i hope that i did justice with you on this chapter! You're reviews make my day and i have no words to show how grateful i am! Thanks for reviewing again and i think that you're an awesome person! :)**

**Starfire2018:Thank you so much and i'm glad that you could see the emotion that i try to pu in every chapter. I never really thought i was that much of a good writer so thank you so much1 I hope this chapter was what you were expecting and thank you once again! :)**

**itscalledkarma: You're reviews make my DAY!:D I really enjoy that you spend a few extra minutes to review and i have no words to say thank you for that except by making a shout out! I hope this chapter is what you thought and i really appreciate your opinion. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! You're an awesome reviewer!  
**

**sweetmoment5: Thanks you so much for your reviews! They make me smile adn i'm glad that you're enjoying it. I hope that you liked this chapter and thanks. **

**queenc1: Like always thank you so much for your support and all of my stories. I have no words to say thank you and i wish i could write more but my mom... again so sorry but thank you soooo much!**

**Sorry i can;t do more shout outs' thanks to mom but i want to say thanks to: **

**Awesomesauce325, ilikepotatoes, AngelXAnubis, Pink freckle, AusllyL0ver123, ilovecountryboys17,holly!**

**Thank you all so much! :)**

** Again i own nothing, not any of the songs mentioned or the lyrics. I hope that you loved this chapter and i'm sorry for uploading it late because i was getting on and off and on and i think you guys get the point. Again i have no other ways to say thank you besides doing shout outs so THANK YOU!**

**PS. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks to all of you that have followed, favorited, this story, It means allot. Until next time!**


	13. Movie Kiss

**_CH: 13 Movie Kiss_**

* * *

I pour myself into that one kiss. I let her know how much I care for her. How much I've wanted her and the fact that she is the one that makes me act like one of those hopeless romantic people. I let her know that I will always be here for her and that no one can tear us apart. Now I know why Ally wants a movie kiss so bad because this kiss, which in my opinion counts as a movie kiss, has to be the best kiss in my whole entire life. We stay like this until we pull away for air. We're panting hard and I'm leaning my forehead on hers and I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth! I find myself chuckling at everything that has happened tonight and I hear Ally giggle. We both look stupid just standing there staring into each other's eyes but I don't care. For the first time the world can be jealous that they still haven't found love because I just found mine. Our breaths finally even out and being the cocky guy that I am I say, "SO… you love me?" with a smirk on my face. She gasps at my question and hits me playfully and I pretend to be wounded. This makes her laugh and then I whisper, "Ally Dawson I think that you're going to be the death of me." She looks at me and she's thinks for a while until she responds with, "Well I hope not because I want to keep you around at least a little bit longer."

After another soft, slow kiss I pull her down on my laps and we're just staring at the ocean and the full moon. I keep giving her pecks on the top of her head and then I hear her say, "Why do you love me Austin?" I freeze in the middle of one of my pecks and I try to find a certain reason why I love Ally. Well I love the way she follows all the rules and needs them. Or the fact that the first time I brought her to my house she kept telling me that she usually isn't like that. Also that she is nervous and shy, but when she wants to she can be feisty and demanding. I love it how she moms me and how she believes all those chick flicks and movies about love. I love the way how every time she knows what words to say to make me feel better or the way that one look in her eyes can make me forget about my worries in one second. I like it how she has a big heart and that she makes mine skip about five beats in a row. I guess I love Ally for being Ally. I turn her around to face me and say, "Ally I can tell you all the reasons that I love you, but I think that it'll become morning and I wouldn't even be half way through. So I'll tell you the most important one. I love you for being Ally Dawson. It's the way that you make my heart skyrocket to the way that you annoy the hell out of me when you follow the rules when I think we should bend them. It's because you're there for me and the fact that you're so down to earth that makes me smile. I love everything about you, the good and the bad, and I wouldn't change you for anything." I see a smile come across her face and I feel myself blushing because it's the first time in a while that I've been honest to my feelings and much less say them out loud. I feel her lips crash on mine and I don't think I've ever felt this much happiness with one person before.

The kiss begins soft and slow. Gentle and tender, both of us looking out for the other; too scared that if we go too fast that we will realize that it's only a dream. But soon things get out of hand. The kiss turns hard and rough. It no longer says just I care for you and I love you but it also has lust now behind it and want. I don't want to do anything with her tonight but it's hard when she's straddling me and sucking, kissing, and biting my neck. "Ally," I moan out. I only hear a 'uh' from her because she's too busy to stop what she's doing. With much will power, I try my hardest to fight my urges and I slowly and softly pull her away from me. "Ally, I know we've had sex plenty of times before, but I don't want our first time after saying I love you to be in a beach in who knows where and outside where everyone can see us. I want it to be special and when the time is right," I finish telling her. I hope she understands where I'm coming from because for me to say no to Ally is really hard for me. At first she has this dumbfound expression but it slowly turns into a smile and then followed by a sweet quick peck. "You want to know a secret?" Ally asks me. I only nod my head to her and she slowly comes close to me so she can whisper in my ear, "You're the sweetest person that I've ever met." I only smile in response before I say, "You're cute you know that?"

We spend the rest of time walking all the way back to the entrance of the beach holding hands and letting the silence do the talking for us. I always imagined that after telling Ally that I love her that we would have to talk about a lot of things but I think that we both know everything that the other wants to tell with just one look. We let the crashes of the waves on the sand, the shimmering moon light, and the twinkling stars do the talking for us. It whispers everything that we've been though in this roller coaster and lets us know that this moment is only ours. That no matter what comes next; nothing will be able to take this away because it's ours. It's something that will tie Ally and me together no matter what. We get into my car and I drive us to her house because it's closer and by the time we reach it it's three in the morning and I have a sleeping beauty in the seat next to me. I slowly pick her up without waking her up and carry her to her room before I lie down next to her and put my arm around her. Afraid that even though I know this night happened, she might slip away from me if I lost any contact. For once I have to thank my dad for inviting me to his stupid weddings.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

I'm in a deep sleep when I feel the sunlight hitting my eyes which makes me wake up. I look at the clock and it reads 6AM and I'm mumbling to myself how horrible the sun is to me when I remember everything that happened last night. With that I sit straight up and I look around to find myself in my room with no Austin next to me. Is it possible that I made my naïve mind dream about Austin admitting that he loves me because I want that to happen so badly? I throw myself back to the bed and I lay there thinking how wonderful that would have been if it actually happened. I sigh and I want to go back to sleep, but I can't because there's a certain Blondie that is running through my mind. I'm closing my eyes and just lying on my bed, not planning on moving anytime soon but then I hear this big BOOM, coming from down stairs. Quickly I get up and run down the stairs to the place where I heard the noise coming from. In front of me stood Austin with powder in his pace and flowers everywhere and not to mention that my well-kept kitchen now looked like a dump. I open my mouth to say something but no words come out and I'm wondering if I really want to know what happened here.

As if reading my mind, Austin says, "Hey beautiful…" he chuckles nervously and when he goes to scratch the back of his neck he drops the last flowers that were in a vase, causing another crashing sound to be heard. I can feel my eyes starting to glare at him and I'm walking towards him, ready to attack him when he says as a fast as he can, "I know that this looks wrong but I only was trying to make my girlfriend the best bed in breakfast that has ever been recorded on earth." With each step that I take he takes one back. I have no clue how one person managed to do all this mess but then again its Austin. I see him take a deep breath before he stops where he's at and he speaks about a hundred words in ten seconds. "But when I went to go get you flowers from the backyard, I forgot that I left the stove on with some pancake batter and when I realized it, I came running back and then I slipped which caused me to try to grab onto something which was the counter but the flour was at the edge and I brought that down instead. Being covered made me then get back up and drop more things and then I turned off the stove and when I thought things couldn't get worse, I walked backwards and bump into the table which made me drop everything including the fake fruits you have. By the way why do you have fake fruits? Either way and then I just dropped a vase and…" Once he runs out of words to say or a better way to phrase it is that he ran out of breath. I try to let the words fall into my head so that I can understand a word that he just said, but then my mind only thinks of one word and that's the fact that he called me girlfriend. Maybe my dream did happen.

One he gets his breath back he quickly says, "Remember Ally you love me too much to kill me!" I look at him all confused because I got lost in the fact that he called me girlfriend before I run towards him and bring him in a bone crushing hug. "Ally I thought… you wanted me… to be around longer," I hear Austin choke out. I immediately let go of him and I laugh at his words. Realizing that he isn't in any kind of trouble he starts smiling. Once I calm down I realize that my kitchen's a mess and that Austin is covered in white powder and he looks hilarious. I laugh at him while pointing at him and then I think he understands that I'm laughing at him because he comes close to me and cracks an egg on top of my head. The instant that I feel the gooey cold substance hit my head I squeal and Austin's laughing at my reaction. "Austin why the pickle did you do that for!?" I yell at him. Now it's his turn to start laughing at me and this means war!

After making a mess of my kitchen even more, we're both sitting down on the ground covered with food and all we can manage to tell each other is nothing because we're too busy laughing. After our laughing subsides I finally say something that's been playing around my thoughts since I heard him call me his girlfriend, "So… you really want to give us a shot?" I keep playing with my hair because I feel like a train wreck at saying this out loud. I still feel like last night was only a fairy tale and at any moment I'm going to wake up and realize that this really never happened and that we are only going to be in this friends with benefits relationship. I feel his hand touch my cheek and I shiver at the contact when he pulls me to look at him and he whispers to me, "Ally I have never been more sure about anything in my life than us." I look in eyes for any tricks or jokes this boy could be playing on me, but I find none. Instead I see honesty, and truth, and the fact that Austin is as crazy for me as I am for him. He leans down and kisses my forehead before saying, "Now the real question is, are you sure you can handle **_the Austin Moon_**? As you can see," he points at the kitchen around him to show his point before continuing, "I am a very interesting package that comes with a lot of surprises." I act as if I'm thinking really hard about this even though I know my answer is a billion times yes but I guess my quick silence freaks Austin out because the next thing he adds is, "Ally I promise to behave if you say yes!"

He has his hands together as if he's pleading for something and I can only try so hard to hold in my laughter. After making sure that I'm not going to laugh in his face, I take his hand and I whisper in his ear, "The answer will always be yes Austin." I turn back to see his face again and this time our lips touch again and I believe that I just have had the movie kiss that I've been dying to have all my life. When we pull apart, I'm sure that I've found my Mr. Perfect even though he's not so perfect. We spend the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen and talking about everything we haven't spoken in this relationship. We both find out to have a love in music and I learn that Austin's currently in the progress of making an album while I let him know that my dream is to become a famous songwriter that will be known worldwide. As much as we see eye to eye we also have a lot of differences like who in the world thinks horror movies are actually scary? I mean you can tell in almost every one that the blood is unreal and that the brains are goo. Despite of all our differences, I think we will make it along just fine. Who knew that getting into a friends with benefit relationship with a total stranger would actually be the best decision that I would have ever made in my life. No wonder I could never find **_the one_**. Because the whole time while I was looking for him, he was right next to me the entire time.

* * *

**WARNING: ****_LONG A/N_**** so if you want to skim i wouldn't blame you...**

**A/N: Ok i know you have every right to hate me because i haven't update in years now, but school started and it's been crazy! I know it's no excuse but can you please be understanding, I am really sorry! :( I hope you liked this because i know it was short and it was just fluff but i found it kind of cute. Yea i know i'm one of those hopeless romantic people that i hate to be but i promise i don't act like this all time. :) I want to say thank you so much for all the reviews! They really made my day and some of you want me to make the story longer or make a sequel. Well trust me i've been debating about this for days and i'm still not sure what to do. I kind of have an idea where i can make a sequel which will, might kind of, make you hate me for writing the last chapter of this story like that but i'll make you happy for continuing the story or I can make this a few more chapters longer and then end it. I like how the story has turned out and i'm afraid that if i continue it, it will turn out bad. Like you know how sometimes with movies you're like they should have just stuck with the original, so i am unsure what to do, and with school it will mean less updates and yea. You'll probably get a new chapter on weekends only and then sometimes every two weeks but if i do this then i promise to make the chapter longer than usually or update twice. So yea please let me know what you think. If i see a lot people wanting the sequel then i'll give you a sneak peek and then you can tell me if you're interested or if i should just end it here. By now, with no sequel there's most likely three, four for the most chapters more and then the end. :( Either way I want to say a GREAT BIG THANK YOU FOR AWESOME PEOPLE LIKE YOU! Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, or reading this story. It means a lot and i'm glad that you've enjoyed it. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! AND YES I"M TALKING ABOUT YOU, THE ONE THAT'S READING THIS AS I"M WRITING IT! Okk so on to shout outs. I wan't on planning doing all of the shout outs but then i realized what awsome reviewers you all are so i just had to do everyone. If you want just search your name so you don't have to readd everything unless you want to. '-' SO ON TO SHOUT OUTS!**

**itscalledkarma: I want to say thank you so much for all the support and i only wish that you've enjoyed this story as much more times than i've enjoyed reading your reviews. You always bring a smile to my face! :) BTW i loved you're nickname for cASSidy! ;) I am glad that you're one of the people who liked my story because i don't feel like this journey would've been the same without you. I hope you're feeling better and no need to apologize. I've been worse at updating than you've been at reviewing so i guess we're even now right? ;) Either way, THANK YOU once again and i hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**Auslly97: What to say, what to say? Oh yea that's right... LIKE A BI-GILLION THANK YOUS! I have no clue how this would have turned out with your support and I;m glad that i don't have to because i don't think i'll be good at imagining. Either way i get what you mean about the whole over excited than i really should be because the chances of this happening is like one in a million but as i mentioned before, the hopeless romantic side of me can;t help but show itself every now and then. I really hate it when i do that but I was jumping up and down after i reread what i wrote and i'm glad that you loved it too! Soorry for not uploading earlier and hopefully you can forgive me '-'. Hope you enjoyed this quickie and there's more to come!**

**AusllyLover4Ever:Well first off you welcome but the people that you have to thank for my existence are my parents because i wouldn;t be here with out them but i want to say thank you for existing and all your support. I know that i've told you this over and over but there are really no words for me to say thank you enough! I mean I seriously can't say it enough and i hope i don;t bore you of repeating a lot of thank yous but it's the only way i can think of showing my gratitude. So thanks and i hope you enjoyed this. :) And you welcome but it's the truth!**

**SBerri4ever: Thanks for reviewing and don;t worry i'll be waiting to see what happens. I get what you mean with the whole writers block. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with one of my stories. I think i should start working on that one again... Either way thanks and i;m gald that you're enjoying the story. Keep writing and reading! :)**

**Lifeofdrama:Thank you so much for every review and i hope that you're liking where the story is going even though i should say how it's ending. I'm glad you love this story and i only hope that the rest of my stories to come will entertain you as much as this one. THanks once again! :)**

**LDB: Awww you're sweet! :) Thanks... I hope that you're loving this chapter too and hopeful the rest of the story. Thanks for reviewing and i promise to keep writing throughout the school year even though it may be slow at times. Thanks for all the encouragement! :)**

**Starfire2018: Thanks for the review and don;t hesitate in asking me any more questions because i am always willing to help! I need to catch up on your story now thinking about it. It has been a very crazy week for me since school started. But either way i want to say thanks for all that extra time you took to make me feel special to get a review and smile like a stupid person for no reason while havving the other people that are with me at the moment give me a look that says, "Are you crazy?" SO i really hope you know how greatful i am for you reviews and i hope i haven;t let you down!**

**kooljen9: Thanks for reviewing first of all and Ally and Austin were around the age of 23/24ish. Somewhere between those numbers. And yes It was Dez who Trish went to dance with! I'm not sure if you read all of the story but i'm still answering! :)**

**sweetmoment5:I am so happpy that the shout outs make your day because your reviews make mine and it's only fair that i get to say thank you in some way like that! I'm glad that you really enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for all of the wupport that you have given me. It really means a lot! And why do you have to be so sweet? Really i mean you're so nice and sweet with the reviews and it amkes me feel bad that the only thank you i can say is by doing shout outs. Well either way thanks and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**queenc1:I want to say thanks again for your support on all of my stories. You're really sweet and nice and even though you're review is only a few words long, it always makes my day and makes me feel special. I'm glad you liked the outcome and i hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**demigod surpreim: Sorry for not updating early but here it is. I'm not sure about the sequel because i'm scared that it won;t be as good as this story but if more people want to then i'm willing but i hope you're patient with me because of school and sports and such. Why is it that school always ends up coming in the way? Either way thanks for reviewing and i'll answer for sure if i;m making a sequel or not in the next chapter most likely. **

**AusllyL0ver123:Thank you so much for all of your support especially in my dream to publish a book someday. I'm thinking about working on a side story that i might one day upload on fictionpress or if not try to publish it but who knows where life will take me... Either way thanks for every single review and like always there's no way to say thank you enough and i hope that this shout out ddoes justice to you but i sincerly mean thank you. With out you and your support i wouldn;t be trying to sqeeze every spare time i have to write the story for you and the rest. Thank you so much!**

**randomsmileyperson: Well I can definitely can never say enough thank yous to you! BTW love you're profile avatar, it looks awesome! I;m glad that i've done a good job with it and that you were one of the readers that read my story. I have to admit that you are one of the reviewers that i'm always looking foreward to read what feed back your giving me. I still need to check out your Auslly story still, but the other stories and one shots i've read form you are awesome. You really are a good writer. I can;t wait to see what else you come up with! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: I know what you mean about cassidy. I was thinking of many different scenarios that could've happened and finally i decided that this was the way it should happen and that man it was finally time that they admitted to each other that they love one another. I can;t say that the next chapter will be all lovely dovey because lets say things might get interesting once again, even though they look so happy right now. Either way thanks for the review and i hope you enjoyed this.**

**VeVe2491: I am glad that you enjoyed the way that i made them admit they loved each other! I thought it was about time those two admit feelings that they feel for each other. I was even driving myself crazy! Thanks for reviewing and i hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**HG Just Because : Sorry for not updating soon but i promise to update tomorrow. I've even started to work on the next chapter to be able to update tomorrow and i hope that this short one made up for it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX: I'm glad to hear that it fascinates you more as each chapter goes by because sometimes i freak out that the chapter is horrible or not as good as you guys tell me it is. SO thanks for reviewing and i hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**katheriney9 :Thank you so much! That's the first time i hear of someone telling me that this feels like a movie. I'm blushing :) Either way thanks and i hope you've enjoyed this and i hope you keep reading.**

**Starvista : Thank you so much for your reviews. It's always nice to hear from you and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Guest:Well I haven;t seen friends with benefits, but i;m sure glad that it's better than that! I'm glad you've enjoyed this story and i only hope that you continue enjoying these last few chapters left. Thanks for being the first one to say you can see it as a movie. It's nice to hear that you can imagine what i'm writing. Thanks for the review!:)**

**Guest:I'm glad i did justice because the whole time i was updating that chapter i was like but what if i change this to that or that to this and finally after debating for a while i decided well i should just leave it like how it is and see how things go. Thanks for liking it and i hope you enjoyed this one too! :)**

**SammyFafirey:You first when this idea came to my head i was like should i do it or not and then i decided to go for it but never onces did i think it would be a great hit like it is. So i want to say thanks for making this happen and being a part of this journey with me!**

**So i believe i just broke record for the longest A/N or something. I want to say thanks to all of you becasue none of this would have been possible without any of you guys and i truly mean every thank you from my heart becasue if i didn't i would have not written out a shout out for all of you guys. I f you keep these up you're going to make it hard on me to keep making shout outs for everyone. I hope you all have a nice day today or a nice sleep at night depending where you are and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know on what i should do about this story. Whether i should end it here and leave it like it is or continue. If enough people are interested then in the next A/N for the next chapter will give you a clue what it could be about or either way i'm planing to write the next idea out even if it's not the continuation of this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll shut up now with my rambling. Thanks and please review!**

**:)**


	14. Meeting The Parents

_**CH. 14: Meeting The Parents**_

* * *

I'm bored of watching the Notebook for the hundredth time. If you ask anyone who knows me, I never watch the same movie for more than three times; and especially not romantic ones. But Ally wants to see it and if Ally wants to see it, then I guess I have to suck it up. The movie isn't halfway through and I turn to find Ally sleeping. We're both laying down on my, cross that, **_our _**couch. I play with her hair and I can't believe everything that's happened since we started dating. Ally has made me the happiest person on earth. Whenever I see that commercial of Disney, I always say to myself that it's wrong because the happiest place on earth is anywhere where Ally is. I remember when I asked Ally to move in with me. She thought I was joking but I wasn't. We were on a date and I paid some people to write out a letter on a shirt and I made Ally play hangman with me until she got the all the letters and read, will you move in with me?

When she didn't reply right way I started to have a breakdown, but before I could show it she jumped on me screaming yes. She only continues to amaze me. A few weeks ago she met my parents and I have to say, that I wasn't pleased to have her meet my dad again. But he told me he wanted to apologize; so I decided to give it a chance. I'm glad that she's met them and that they both, especially my mom, have taken a great like to her. My mom is already planning our wedding and choosing where our honeymoon would take place. I still can't believe that this is real because I feel that she can do much better than me and yet, she's here, laying down her head on my chest. I want to ask her the big question soon. I'm just scared how she's going to react because she's Ally. And Ally loves having her list that tells her how and what she's going to do. I look at the clock and it's 4 in the afternoon. I don't want to wake up Ally but I have to because today I'm meeting her dad. He's the president of an important company that's going to be asking me why I should have his blessing for dating his daughter and the fact why he shouldn't kill me right on the spot. I'm going to wake her up but before I do, I memorize the way she breaths in slowly and the way her eyes flutter in her sleep. The only thing that would make this cuter is if she started talking in her sleep. I stare at her, awestruck at how she still manages to amaze me, and then I have to wake her up.

I slowly lean down and I start giving her peaks all over her face. At first she only moves her face but soon after she wakes up, and the first thing she sees is a close up of my face. "Hey there cutie," I whisper in a low soft tone. I see her form a smile and I'm glad that I never got married with Cassidy. It's funny how life knows where to place and with who. She gets off my lap and turns to face me before she gives me a kiss. It's funny in these six months that we've been together we haven't had sex and for the first time I'm actually glad that this relationship is based on each other than something physical. Like always the kiss ends up leading to a make out session and just as Ally's about to take off her shirt, I stop her and I tell her not yet. That the time still isn't right and the moment isn't special. "Fine then. If you're going to be a teaser then you're not going to get a kiss until you stop leading me on to only just stop me in the middle of it," she complains to me and with that she pushes me backwards and gets off me but not before reminding me to wear something appropriate for tonight.

After thinking about the words she told me and agreeing with me that she loves me kisses too much to actually go for a long time without kissing me, I decide to take a shower and make sure that I look presentable for tonight. I know that Ally's dad is going to be strict and mean. Ally keeps telling me that he's nice, sweet, and accepting, but most often those are the type of dads that you need to watch out for. And if I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with Ally, then I would rather have her dad like my guts than kill them. After I get out of my shower I try on about twenty different outfits and currently I am wearing black good looking jeans with a navy blue dress shirt, un-tucked, and a white tie. I'm checking myself out and thinking what I would think of a guy who was dressed like me if my daughter ever brought a guy home and I decided that it's too casual to say I care. So I'm going to change again when I hear from behind me, "And I thought that Trish took long in choosing an outfit." I turn around to find the most beautiful girl staring at me. I feel myself blushing before I say, "Well Ally… It's your dad and I want him to be impressed and to like me. If I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you, I want everyone from your family to accept us."

She walks over to me slowly and ruffles my hair. I make an annoyed facial expression because I'm trying to look my best and I know that my hair being messy isn't going to look good. She laughs at my expression while retying my tie so that it's a little bit looser than it was at the beginning. She then walks to go get my lucky sneakers and motions me to get them on. Once I do, she leads to me to the mirror and asks me, "What do you see in the mirror?" I stare at myself for a few minutes; thinking to myself that I should have rented a tux and bought those fancy dressy shoes whose name I don't know because I only have sneakers. "I see a guy whose girlfriend's father is going to wish that their beautiful daughter didn't choose to become part of their life and whose guts he wants to kill." I hear her chuckle at my response. She puts her hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear while looking at me in the eyes through the mirror, "Well that's a shame. Because what I see in the mirror is a confident young man that is capable of doing anything he sets his mind to. I see a man who knows how to have fun and knows when to do work. I see a man whom I'm willing to share the rest of my life with. And if my dad can't see everything that I do; then it's his lose because he's losing a hell of a son-in-law." I feel myself smiling and I realize that she's right. She turns me around and then she tells me to my face, "And if he can't accept you for you are then he doesn't accept me." She gives me a kiss on the forehead and tells me that we're leaving in five minutes.

Even though her dad lives about an hour and half away from our place without traffic, I feel that the drive goes by too fast and with each mile that we get closer the rate of my heart is increasing. I want him to be proud of the guy that Ally has besides her and I really want him to accept us just the way we are. I've talked to him a few times on the phone but all we do is make small talk that's really awkward. So I'm just hoping for the best. Finally I exit the freeway and to my dismay, I'm parked outside the house of the one and only, Mr. Dawson. It's big and nice and you can tell that even though this guy isn't rich, he is used to a lot of luxuries. This made me feel a twinge of guilt when I realize that maybe Ally isn't use to living the same lifestyle that I am. But her house is simple compared to her dads so that must mean she likes the way we're living right? I tell myself to stop freaking myself out and to stop making illusions and ideas that aren't true.

We both get out of the car and Ally walks over to me and I try to show her that I'm alright, but I know that my facial expression seems like I have just seen a ghost. "Austin, don't worry about it. You'll do fine. Just be yourself and I'm sure everyone will love you for you," she whispers to me while leaning her forehead on mine. As I look into her eyes I know that she's telling me the truth and that she's not only saying this because she wants to make me feel better. I feel myself smiling a true smile and I feel confident as I intertwine our hands. As we walk up the doorsteps and Ally opens the door I think to myself, _Well… it's now or never._

I walk in to an elegant house and I see that the whole family's here. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, you name it! They are all here. I thought I was only going to meet her dad and not the whole family. I feel like my breath is quickening and I think Ally noticed because she gives my hand a squeeze. I tell myself to take a deep breath and I decide to just go with it. What's the worst that can happen right? I know I can get myself in a bad situation easily but if Ally never leaves my side then I should be alright. Depressingly, as soon as we reach the living room, Ally gets pulled away and she tells me that I'll be alright; to just do small talk. I was planning on hiding in a corner but when I turned around I see about 6 guys who are around my age and by the looks of it, I don't meet their standards. They are dressed in tux with nice dressing shoes and have their hair all comb out. I'm in a casual outfit and they keep looking at me as if they feel sorry for me. While other people seem to think I'm out of place. They call me over and introduce themselves. Apparently they're cousins of Ally and their names seem to rhyme with one another. "I'm Austin Moon. Nice to meet you," I politely tell them as I shake each of their hands. "So you're the famous Austin Moon that Ally keeps talking about," the guy with the black hair and blue dressing suit tells me. I only nod my head before another one whose name I think is Joe, tells me, "So Austin, how long have you known Ally for?"

I tell him two and a half years and then I'm asked how I met her. I'm not sure how to answer because something tells me that if I respond them that I met her at a bar and brought her to my house to screw around with, that it would be the wrong answer no matter to who I'd tell it to. So after debating in my head for a quick second I tell them that I met her at a dance. They seem to buy it and things get a little better. We're joking around and talking and then they ask me, "So what do you do for a living?" At this point we've had a couple of light drinks and I think that they're starting to like me so I answer it honestly, "Well I'm a security at the Lynch Company." First wrong move; they laugh at what I just said and I nervously chuckle. "Come on man! We just met. Stop pulling our leg," I hear one of them tell me in the middle of the laughs. I make a straight face and slowly it starts to dawn on them that I am not joking. For my defense, I'm a future rock star in the making, and my CD is about to come out but I need to find a job that will allow me to follow my dreams and the closest thing that I could get with a pay that was enough to survive was that. But Ally believed in my music and even helped me write some more to add to the disc, but these guys made me feel like I was so low. "Oh, you were serious?" Mat asks me. I'm not sure what to do; so I only nod my head and after this question things got awkward between the conversations we were having. When I hear Ally coming for me because it's time for dinner; I couldn't be happier.

I take a seat next to her and just my luck, the person sitting across from me is her dad. Before we get seated I introduce myself and he seems unlike the rest of his family. Ally is right; he's sweet and not judgmental. He seems to be really happy and he keeps hugging me and tells Ally that she might have done alright in choosing me. This makes me feel better but things only get worse for me. We were all getting seated and dinner is just about to be brought to the table when I hear a voice that gets me annoyed. "I'm sorry I'm late, but you know how work is. Sometimes you get so caught up that you lose the track of time. Hope that you all don't mind," I turn to see that the voice that it belongs to is douche bag. As the conversation continues I find out that he is a family friend and everyone is joking around how they all thought that Ally and he were going to end up getting married. Haha, very funny, NOT! Nobody pays attention to me and even Ally is off in a different planet. I feel like an outsider and the way that Ally and Zayn are acting makes it seem that he's her boyfriend and I'm the special invite. So when I hear Aunt Marie next to me asking for the salt, I feel like it's my time to show how correct I am for Ally and how we are meant to be. While reaching out to get it, I notice that Zayn purposely moves it farther from me so that when I lean for it I end up knocking the cup of Uncle Harry, which may have spilled all over his wife; making her overact by bumping into the table making everything else near fall. Which then caused everyone to get up because we had a lot of our dishes close to each other that's falling in this domino effect and to top it off; the person that went to go get the desert came back. And he tripped because I scooted back and the cake just managed to fall on the face of Ally's dad.

Everyone stays silent from the moment that they see Mr. Dawson covered in vanilla frosting and even though I can't hear douche bag laughing, I know that his dying on the inside. They look from him to me and all I can manage to say with the salt in my hand, "Here's the salt, Mrs. Garcia." I then turn to Mr. Dawson and apologize, followed by excusing myself to the bathroom. But of course I couldn't get a second of peace because guys who had to go to the bathroom too? Oh that's right, DOUCHE BAG! I keep uttering to myself how I can be so clumsy at meeting Ally's dad when I can sing in front of millions and not sweat. I'm about to open the door when I hear someone clapping their hands together and it's followed by, "I really thought that I would have to do something more in order to show everyone that you are clearly wrong for Ally. But I guess that just came natural with you since you're…. You know." I'm glaring at him and I really want to knock that pretty boy smile off his face but I don't because then that would be the icing to the cake of my awkwardness. "Really, well you can say all the fuck you want because in the end I'm going to be with Ally, and I'm going to be the one she marries!" I whisper/ yell in his face. Before I get out of hand I go into the bathroom and wash my face. Only thirty more minutes and then it's over. You have thirty minutes to prove to Mr. Dawson that you are the best guy that Ally could ever have.

Sadly for the rest of the night I don't have a single moment to be alone with her father to show him what a great person I am until everyone leaves and it's only Ally, her dad, and me. Whoopy! The joy of being alone with the person that you know wants to kill you so badly. "Well it's nice to meet you Austin," her dad tells me in a nice voice. He has this assuring smile and it makes me feel that maybe I still haven't screwed things up completely. "Same here Mr. Dawson," I answer back. All three of us seem to be having a great time and then Ally excuses herself to go to the bathrooms. That's when things go from horrible to terrible. As soon as he knows that Ally can't see nor hear us anymore his face turns serious. The atmosphere changes and all of a sudden I wish that the earth could make me disappear and I think I would rather be anywhere else from here. "So…" I try to start the conversation, "That was an interesting dinner tonight. Wasn't it?" I even add a chuckle to try to lighten up the mood and he's laughing with me too, but he ends it in a serious monotone, "No." I gulp and I try to look anywhere else and then he says, "Ok let's get to business. You're not the type of guy that I wish Ally would bring. You have no ambitions and by the looks of it you have no class and trouble follows you. You can't seem to give my daughter everything that she's use to and from what I heard, Ally brings more income than you. You're probably just a phase she's going through and I'm fine with that because as you can see, Ally belongs with Zayn. He's going to be the one that she's going to marry. So I just want to rush the process and I'm wondering… how much do you want to leave?"

As I hear his little speech I find myself feeling more hurt and I go back to the thought before I even told Ally that I loved her. I remember what Dez, Douche Bag, Ally's father, even MY father has told me, that I am too little for Ally. That she deserves someone who can give her the world and by the looks of everyone, I can't. And what's sad about that thought is that it's true. I've had Ally stay with the want of buying a pair of shoes because we need to save for rent or other necessities. Sometimes I don't even see Ally for an entire day because during the day I'm recording and at night I'm trying to do my share of saving money and helping out. I know that how we're living right now isn't heaven but it's bearable because we have each other. "I'm sorry can you repeat that for me again?" I ask him; wanting to make sure that I heard correctly. "I said, How much do you want to break up with Ally?" he repeats his question. I feel my mouth drop wide open before I recompose myself and say, "No." He gives me a blank stare and I decide to continue, "No. Nothing can make me give up on what Ally and I have because I'm not leaving her until she asks me to go. I only hope that even though I may not act as classy as all of you, one day you can come to respect me or at least have a heart. Because if you're willing to kill your daughter's happiness then I'm not sure exactly in what type of family you grew up in." I can feel the tension in this room rise and when Ally comes back; both her dad and I, tell her that it's time for us to leave. We share fake smiles toward one another and I know he's wondering if I'll tell her of his crazy offer but I won't. Because I don't want to be the person who destroys the relationship that they have together even though I think he deserves it.

Once we reach our house I have the need to prove to myself that Ally belongs to me. That she's mine and nobody else's. When we get into the house I pull her into a kiss and it's rough. It doesn't show her how much I love her, but instead feels like I'm being possessive. Which I probably am, but I need to prove myself that Ally is mine. That's all that matters for me right now.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

I knew that once I returned from the bathroom that something's not right. And from seeing Austin's face, I know that he's not planning on telling me anytime soon. So when I feel his lips crashing on mine and instead of being greeted by the lovely boyfriend that I'm used to, I'm welcomed with lust, need, and sourness... I'm not surprised. When I pull back and look into his eyes, I see something I've never seen before. He looks vulnerable, hurt, and confused. I know that he desperately needs to do whatever he's going to do to me and I know that I might not like it, but it doesn't matter. Austin needs me right now and if he needs me then I'm going to be there for him. I feel him move to my neck and jawline. Except this time, it's rough and hard. Even though I'm not use to it like this, I don't care because all I know that it's Austin. And Austin always knows what to do to drive me crazy, even when I don't want to be. I wrap my legs around him and soon he pins me against the wall. He keeps sucking on my neck and I know it's going to leave a mark, but I don't care if I can't hide it tomorrow. All I know is that I like it. That Austin is finally touching me again like how we used to before we started dating.

He stops for a quick second and while he's tracing kisses back up my neck to reach my lips he's telling me to tell him that I'm his. This catches me in surprise, but I say it either way. Once I say the last word, he's lips find mine once again and it's harsh and forceful, but all I want to know is why he's acting like this. I know that something's bothering him and I want to find out. After a few moments he pulls away and leans his head on mine, and the only sound is our jagged breaths. "I'm sorry," he whispers. I open my eyes and I see him looking at me and it seems like he's calming down from whatever was bothering him. "I'm sorry that I kissed you like that Ally. I just… I just…" he tries to tell me but he can't. He tries to look anywhere but my eyes; so I move his head with my hand to look at me and say in a caring tone, "Just what Austin?" He pulls me away from the wall but he's still carrying me and he tells me, "I just need to make sure that you're mine. That what we have is real and not a dream; that this isn't a phase that is going to be over soon. That you won't leave me." I pull him into another kiss except this time it's soft and sweet and everything that a real kiss should be. I pull away and I tell him, "Austin I will never leave. As long as you're willing to try then so am I." I give him a sincere smile and I can see his cheeks get redder and he says, "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." We both smile at each other, staring into each other's eyes and the he tells me, "I think that it's the right time and the moment is special." I laugh at his sentence and I yell, "Finally I get to see you shirtless and feel your abs without restrictions!"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know i made Ally's dad really OOC but don't worry you see why in the next chapter or few. Ok so i have decided that i AM going to write a sequel for this story and hint, this might end happy in case some of you just want it to end with a happily ever after because i know i do, but it's going to be interesting in the next story and then the sequel which name i have decided, The Maid of Horror! [hint: there's no honor in being the maid of honor at this wedding! :) ] Well going off it, it took a lot of thinking but i have decided that you guys deserve it and trust me it will be an interesting take to it :) So on to shout outs!**

**JuliaE.k5: Thank you so much and I'm glad that this is one of the best fanfics you've read! It made my day and i think that will always be writing becasue i enjoy it too much to stop. Thanks! :)**

**SBerri4ever: Nope never seen friends with benefits but i've heard of it. the story is of a friends with benefits couple. Sorry. I'm not sure what's the storyline for that movie so i don't know if my story sounds like it. But if it does, then eh... they say great minds think a like! Thanks for reviewing and if you want I can help with ides to get over you're writers block. Just pm me. :)**

**HG Just Because: I am really glad that my last chapter did make up for it and i'll make sure to not stop writing because something tells me that i'll be in a deep hole if you send Trish and Tilly after me! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Auslly97: You are really, really, REALLY, SWEET! yes i had to put three reallys to show how nice you are! :) So i hope you're glad with my decision and even though as i have said, they end up happy in this story, sequel might just involve what you gave me advice one. But don't tell anyone and those of you are reading all of the shout outs, you didn;t read anything, got it? So I'm glad that i've written the story for you and i hope that i can only do that with the sequel. Thanks! Just remember that this story wouldn't be written without you! :)**

**Starfire2018: Well I have read you're story and It's AWESOME! I loved it. I can't wait to see what you come up with next! Thanks for reviewing and i hope you like where it's going.**

**AusllyL0ver123 : 1000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000x infinity Thank yous! I have no clue what i would do without you1 You made a big difference in this story for me. Trust me you play a big part! And i am glad to be your inspiration because you're my inspiration! And i'm sure that one day you will become a great writer. Just remember it only takes time, you have to believe, and have a lot of passion in every sentence you write. And even when you have no clue where you're going, just follow your instincts because usually they're right! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and THANKS! :) **

**sweetmoment5 : Well thanks for your reviewing and i guess you must have felt like what I did :) So I'm glad that you love my story as much as i love your feedback and I hope that you end up liking the ending. If you know how romantically helpless i am you'll most likely get something cheesy. Like the notebook ending, except they don't die. Ok just made a weird reference but i just want to say thanks!**

**Starvista:Ok so first off, I'm laugh so hard that i'm crying because I'm sure that I've done what you did at least a hundred times during the summer. XD I'm realy glad that you're enjoying this story and i only hope that you enjoy it for the rest of it! I don't know if it's sad that you look for a guy like that but i guess i'm on the same boat as you because i want my guy to be at least 6 foot tall, has colored eyes are at least ones that make me melt, and is muscular that looks like it's hidden underneath all he cloths. So i guess i can understand. And also set standards because then you fall for everyone. And I hope that your essay turned out good and hahaha I would get a break from Austion adn Ally but i think it might kill me! XD**

**katheriney9 : Thanks and i'm glad that it keeps getting better and better because sometimes i wonder where i get half of the things i do, like for this one, but i hope you enjoyed it and i hope you enjoy the sequel to come :)**

**itscalledkarma: You never fail to amaze me! I am always waiting for your review and you are a really nice sweet person! I have NO CLUE what i would do without you. I really wish that i knew a person like you. You seem like a cool person to be friends with! :) And i agree with everything that you're saying. I also want my movie kiss and my Mr. Not So Perfect. I once thought i found him, but it turned out to be another frog that didn't became my prince :( But either way, that doesn;t mean that i've stopped searching :) Glad you've enjoyed this story and i promise to share my gift with others. Your review made tears fall down my face. Thank you so much!**

**Awesomesauce325: Thank you for reviewing both this story and my two-shot! it really made my day :) I hope you enjoyed both of them and thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter! :) **

**randomsmileyperson: I am so happy that i made your day because then it makes my day! ;) I'm glad that you look forward to my stories cause i sure look forward to yours! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll like the sequel when it comes out! :) Thanks for all the support and LOVE YOU TOO!**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thanks for reviewing and letting me know that i should continue it! Thanks! **

**queenc1: Thanks like always and i get what you mean about the sequel. I think i am going to end this all happy and then in the sequel it'll be something else. Either way i think that the sequel might become a whole seperate story as it continues but i'm not sure yet because all i have is an idea still :) Either way i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm glad that I don't disappoint you! :)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX: Thanks for you review. It really made my day and also for letting me know. It really helped me! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the support. It really does mean a lot to me :)**

**ilovecountryboys17:I am glad that you enjoyed this story and i hope that i didn't disappointed you in this one. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Guests: Thanks for your feedback it really helped me know what decision to make! **

**SO there you have it! Thanks for faves, followers, and reviews and everyone who's reading this. I have no clue where i would eb without you guys. You really make me smile! :) So i hope you liked this chapter and until next times peeps! **

**Please review! :)**

**Have a goodnight or a good morning and i'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**Like always i don't won anything except for my storyline and words that i write. So no Lynch Company or Austin and Ally :)**

**Until next time. If lucky then this weekend**


	15. Ups and Downs

_**CH. 15: Ups and Downs**_

* * *

We're both tugging at each other's clothes and struggling to get into the room. We both want each other and that's exactly what we're going to get; nothing more and nothing less. With each tough of his I feel insane. He makes me feel so good and I can never get enough of him. He's the drug that I can't get over and each time I find myself wanting it more than the last time. Finally we find our destination and like always I find myself liking it, except this time is different because now we both know that it means something more. Even though I think we knew that the whole time.

When I wake up I'm happy to see that Austin is still sleeping with me because usually he leaves me and I find myself waking up alone. I wonder what made him so paranoid about me leaving. I think that by now this boy would have known that there's nothing that could ever tear us apart. The only way I'm letting him out of my sight is if he calls our relationship off which I'm hoping never happens because by now I'm in this big deep hole with him and I have no idea how I'll be able to get out of it if he ever left me. I shudder at this idea and decide to ignore it. I don't need to make more drama than he has already caused in ten minutes of getting home from meeting my dad. I still can't believe that he gets all shy and nervous around me and my family even though he knows that he has everything a person can have. He's got the look, the money, the girl, the charm, he's even about to finish his first album. I mean what more can a guy, ask for?

I see him sleeping once again and this time I decide that I'm going to surprise him and make him pancakes. It's been a while since both of us have been able to truly to enjoy each other's presence because I'm working or he's working and then the bills and such. I feel so stressful at times and other times I feel like I would never change this lifestyle with him because if it comes along with the package of getting Austin then I'm all in it as long as he stays. I'm making my way off the bed when out of nowhere I feel his hand on wrist and I hear a sleepy voice tell me, "Where do you think you're going?" I'm surprised that he's awake. I could have sworn on my life that he was in a deep sleep from seeing him a few seconds ago. Sometimes I wonder if he just wants to see how I'll react or if he's just laying in bed with his eyes closed pretending to sleep because he doesn't want to leave me.

"I'm going downstairs to make pancakes for us," I whisper. By now his eyes are open and he's looking at me with the same excitement he had when I told him that I would go to the fair with him. I see a small smile on his lips and then he pulls me back down and whispers in my ear, "As good and tempting as that sounds, I'd rather just have you here next to me." He leans down to give me a kiss on my head before I stay there with him, my back facing towards him. I know that he's not planning on going to sleep but he just wants to live in the moment right now. "Austin why were you worried that I would leave you?" I ask him softly because I know that he could misinterpret the question or try to avoid it. "Let's forget about that Ally. All that matters right now is that we have each other and nothing will break us apart. Because we're Austin and Ally, and also our names sound weird when they're not together or put together with another name. See we're made for each other." Even if I can't see his face I know that he has this big smile on his face and feels as if he has solved the toughest math problem that ever existed. I turn around and I can never picture what my life would be without him.

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

(One Month Later)

"Ally, I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean any of it. It just sort of slipped with everything that has been happening," I try to shout over Ally's screams to get her to listen to me. It's been a horrible since the last time that we spent the whole day together and that was about a month ago. "No Austin forgetting means _'I overlooked it for a day or two,'_ but not a **_whole entire week_**! Do you know how it feels like to live here!? Half the time I feel like I'm by myself and the other time it feels like I have to be cleaning up the mess of an immature child!" she screams with more intensity. I yell in frustration! I know that for this past two weeks I haven't given Ally the time that she deserves or the affection that she needs. But I specifically told her about a week before this that I would be running up and down crazy because I have finished my album and now we're trying to promote it. She even told me that she would understand so why she screaming at me? She's glaring at me and I know that she's pissed at whatever I did this time but I'm just getting tired of all this arguing that's happening between us. "Oh now you think that yelling in annoyance is going to get you out of this!?" she yells into my face, "Well if Mr. Moon who always is busy working and too tired to have this conversation and is annoyed at what I'm saying then I'm leaving!" She's walking out on me while saying her last words, "And find yourself a new cuddle buddy because I'm staying over at Trish's!"

She's told me that before. But she never does because when she's about to leave we both end up resolving our problems and go back to being our happy selves. "Ally…" I whine to her as I follow behind her, "I told you that my schedule would've been busy around this time and," I try to explain to her but before I can she cuts me off. "Austin do you even know what we're talking about!?" she asks me in a poisonous tone. I roll my eyes at her before I answer in a monotone, "Yes I know. I forgot to pay the bills and to pick up our mail and go to the grocery store and all of those other chores that we do around here." When I look back at her face I know that I've said something wrong because Ally is quiet and she looks hurt. I rerun our conversation again as quick as I can through my head to try to think of anything that I could've said that was wrong but I find nothing. She looks away soon after and I can't see her face anymore. "Umm… you know what Austin," she turns her head to look at me and I know she's trying her hardest to hold back those tears, "it's ok. Forget that this conversation ever happened." She walks out on me and I'm left dumbstruck. I stay there frozen trying to think what could have made Ally so upset but then it hits me that today we were going to go out on a date that I have been rescheduling for two weeks now. No wonder Ally's emotional right now, I've been ignoring her too much and I don't even think about her that I forgot our date that was supposed to happen on Sunday. I turn to the calendar and I realize that it's Friday.

Damn shit! I'm in a big hole. How could I have done this to my baby girl? As I make my way towards our room I now know why I found Ally dressed up sleeping on the couch this last Sunday. She was waiting for me to show up but I never came because the time slipped away and I sort of forgot. She even told me the next day that we could reschedule for Wednesday but I didn't even pay attention to her enough to remember. Or much better yet I didn't even have a clue that she was talking about our date. I can't believe that she didn't even yell at me for not showing up. That just shows the type of person that Ally is, she's nice and patient and kind and sweet. She understood that I most likely had something to do or I was tired and time passed to quick. She had forgiven me the first time and now she was tired of being ignored and alone. I'm standing outside our door and it pains me when I hear her quietly sobbing to herself. I can't believe that right now I'm the reason why she's crying. I knock on the door before I go in. She's sitting on our bed and her back towards me. Even though I can't see her clearly I know that she's holding on to one of my shirts and she's trying to calm herself down.

"Ally… Baby Girl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget about us or our date it's just that it's been crazy. But that's no excuse," I whisper. It's so quiet in our room right now that you could hear our next door neighbor's daughter singing in her room. Ally doesn't say anything but she's not leaving so that must be a good sign right? "I promise to never forget about anything that has to do with us. If you want right now I'll go talk to my manager and tell him that I don't want to become a singer if you want me to," I continue. By now I'm making my way towards her and once I stand in front of her she turn her head to look at the ground. "Ally, I know that I don't deserve you after this and I would completely understand if you want to dump me for being a low life loser on top of being a jerk but just know that there isn't a moment that I don't think about us or you," I tell her sweetly. She slowly lifts her head and she looks at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from the crying she's been doing and she's holding on to my shirt for her dear life. She looks like a little girl that's squeezing the life of her teddy bear because she's scared and sad.

"Ally nothing make sense without you. Each time that I go record I tell myself that as soon as I get famous that I'm going to move you out of this dump and take you to a new house where you'll get treated like a queen. You'll be able to follow your dreams of being a songwriter and won't have to work for you dad's company and I'll take you with me wherever I go; on tours and what not. It'll be us against the world. And if you want me to stop then that's fine too. I'll go back to university and get a degree so I can have you living better and I'll find a better job than the one I'm working at. And I'll also make more time for us and most importantly tell you how much I love you. Ally I promise that this won't happen again but please don't cry anymore. It makes me cry to see you cry and especially when it's my fault," I tell her. Now I'm holding my breath because I'm hoping that she knows that I never meant to hurt her but it sort of just happened. "It's ok Austin. I don't want you to stop it's just that I want you for myself too you know. I'm sorry I should be more supportive and all," she responds. I sit next to her and I pull her on to my lap and I'm kissing her head while whispering, "No baby girl you did nothing wrong. It was my entire fault. But next time please tell me when you're feeling ignored because you're not it's just that sometimes I forget that I need to express it more."

We stay there with me holding her and her clinging on to me. I feel horrible for making her feel horrible and all of a sudden the thoughts of everyone saying that we aren't meant to be because we're so different sneak back into my mind. "Ally do you love me even after all of this?" I ask her innocently. I wouldn't be surprised if she told me that she hates me so much right now that she wants to slap me across the face! She lifts her head from my chest so that I can see her eyes before she lays her hand on my cheek and tells me, "The answer is always yes." I lean down to kiss her forehead but she beats me and gives me a peck. "You're cute you know that?" I whisper seductively to her.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

(Two Weeks After)

Today has been horrible. First off today has been one of those day where nothing seems to go right and to put the icing to the cake my dad asked me when I was planning to dump Austin. Can you believe that? He had the guts to straight out ask me when was I planning to dump him and move to someone more our **_"Standards"_** because surprisingly Austin doesn't fit the category. I don't care if he does or doesn't fit the standards that my dad's asking for because the only person that should be the judge of that is me and I think he is perfect with every little imperfection that he has. Yes there are moments that I want to scream on top of head and moments that I think I'm going to bite all of my hair off that I'm going to turn bald but **_he_** makes all of this worth it. He's the person that believes that I'll make it in the music industry. He's the one that shows how much he loves me. He's the one that buys me a jar of pickles randomly and tells me that he was thinking about me so much that the thoughts of me made **_him _**crave for pickles. He tells me the sweetest thing that a guy has ever told me and I know for a fact that he's not going to cheat on me like Dallas or make our dates awkward like Zayn. He's Austin and that's enough reason for me to be with him! And that's final!

I'm reaching our door and as I'm about to open it I realize that there's a sticky note on it. I read it and I know that it's Austin hand writing and it says, _A is for Amazing person that has ever walked on EARTH or in fact the UNIVERSE! You continue to amaze more with each day that I get to pass with you and I am always astonished at all your hard work and the big heart that you have. And I'm in awe at the fact that you love me as much as I love you. _I know that I have this goofy smile on my face but I can't help it if my boyfriend took the time to tell me this. When I walk inside I see arrows on the floor that leads me to our bathroom from downstairs. When I open the door there's another sticky note on the mirror and this time there's two roses attached to it. This one reads_… L is for loveable. You are the easiest person to love that I had no chance at not falling in love with you. You are the reason that I believe in love again Ally. And I hope you know that you've changed me for the better. Like I actually clean my house now just so that I can get a kiss from you as an award! _I chuckle at his last sentence and I see that there are still arrows leading me to our room upstairs.

When I open the door I see our bed covered in rose petals and in the middle there's another sticky note with another rose that's yellow and this one he tells me, _Now this L is for Life. You are full of so much life and you are always happy that someday I hope to be like you. You're my inspiration Ally Dawson. Sometimes I wonder if you even understand the depth of when I tell you that __**without you there's no me**__ because to be honest I don't think that there's any other person who can make me as romantic and hopeless at you can. You have made me into two of the things that I hate about the world the most. I'm not lying. I think you've even made me love the notebook… even though I will never admit it out loud to anyone. _I take the rose and I follow the other arrows that are leading me to the kitchen this time. This time one the table there's a whole boquet of roses in different colors and then I see the last sticky note I believe and this one says, _Y is for Yours. I am 100% yours and there's no one whose I'd rather be. You have me in your hands Ally. I will never let you go and I'll fight for us no matter how much the trouble is or who I have to be against but I'll fight to the end and win. You choose with what you want to do with me because I'm yours and I'm hoping you'll always be mine. I love you so much and I hope that you realize that you always know that. I love you Ally Dawson! 3 P.S. come outside to the backyard. _

I do as the note tells me to and as soon as I step outside I see a dinner set on the table and Austin is in a tux and in his hand he has this rose that looks unreal. I wake towards him and I'm speechless. He takes my hand in his and then says, "Well I see that you have found all of my notes." I can tell that he's blushing and I'm happy that he did all of this for me. It only proves to me even more that my dad's wrong and I'm right! Austin **_is the one_**. He's my Mr. Perfect who's not too perfect. He's the prince charming that I've been dreaming of my whole entire life. He's **_my Austin_**. "Austin I can't believe that you did all of this," I tell him as I try to take everything in. He has made it perfect. Who knew that one of the best dates with Austin would have been in my own house? "But Ally I just had to. And at last, before we begin eating. I want to give you this rose. I promise to you Ally Dawson that I will stop loving you the day that this flower dies," he whispers to me softly as he leans his forehead on mine. At first I don't understand what he means because a flower dies really fast and I don't want him to leave me but then I realize that it's plastic. So the rose that he's giving me and the one that he made his promise on will never die. So he's telling me that he will love me forever. As he hands me the flower he asks me the same question as always, "So is that a yes?" I close my eyes and I have this big smile because it's really cute how he keeps asking me that question. "The answer will always be yes." I whisper back.

**A/N: SO there is this chapter. Sorry for not uploading sooner but seriously. I swear somehow my teachers decided to kill me by having quiz after quiz and test after test this week. I even have a test tomorrow! I think that they all came together to think of ways how to stop me from writing this story! Anyhow, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to show how their relationship is because it will be important for the next story. And the big news in this chapter is that ****_THERE"S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!_**** :o I know. I never thought that it would come too soon. But trust me, i think that you'll guys love the sequel. You'll see why :) And some might hate me. But it'll continue the story and plus i was going to kind of start that idea off like that. Ok so ignore my blabbering of nonsense and on to Shout outS! **

**AusllyL0ver123:Well first off i"m flattered that you just had to read this story and i want to tell you thanks for reassuring me that I'm not the only crazy one that sometimes ends up reading fanfic until the next day because there happens to be good stories. I seriously thought that it was just me so i want to say thanks for letting me know that i can still count as normal XD Ok so besides that i also want to say thanks for the review and i'm glad that these shout outs make you feel special because that's my goal! You deserve to know how much appreciated you are for reading my story and taking the time for reviewing! I'm happy that you like the idea of a sequel and i hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Lover-Bug: Well first off thanks so much for your review it made my day and brought a smile to my face. And trust me you ddon't have to worry about there being a sad ending because i love them together so much that i'll have to be crazy to do that. And also the fact that i'm a hopelss romantic person in the world :( I still son;t like that about me. So either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope i haven;t let you down! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: You don't have to say thanks because this is my way of thanking you. And i can;t really be thanking you if your thanking me :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and i hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for all the support and for bring smiles to my face. Hopefully you haven;t been mad at me for updating too late but i won't blame you because it drives me nuts when the stories I'm reading don't. So thanks once again and i hope you liked this. **

**minnieami11:Thanks for reviewing and i'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Sorry for not updating soon but i hope that i've been forgiven by doing this chapter and the fact that i'm going to upload this weekend even if i need to stay up til 5 in the morning. I hope you enjoyed this one and see you next time! :)**

**queenc1:You are awesome! In case you didn't know already. Your reviews always makes me smile and the support that i've gotten from you amazes me. You are one of the reasons why i am so determined to upload this weekend becasue i think of how much you want to know what's going to happen next so i feel bad when i am late. hope you can forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter! Again thanks for everything! :)**

**randomsmileyperson: First offf i want to say, where so you get the cool avatar. Seriously i love them! Gosh leave it to me to have a simple on when you have this beautiful one ;) Either way thanks again for all the support and i am glad that you still love this book. I know that mine is ending different from your story but i don't think i can pull it off as good as you. Your stories amaze me so much! Anyone who's reading this besides randomsmileyperson should definitely check out her stories because they are amazing! Ok so thanks and yup i don't like her dad either but you'll kind of get to know him more int he next story. So you can make your opinion about him then. I want to say thanks again and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX:hello there again! :D Well first off i hope you lied this chapter and in case if you don't know or forgot, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing. You made my day and brought a smile to my face so big that i thought it was going to get stuck like that, :) And yup i agree with you. Good thing for Austin that Ally loves him or else who knows where thhat boy would be by now! :) Well thanks for reading and for all the support. Until next time reading buddy! :)**

**sweetmoment5: Yup i just have to end it happy. So i think you'll enjoy it and for the sequel all i can tell you is everything that i've said and the fact that things might not look like they are. So besides that you'll just have to wait. Sorry :( but i Thanks for everything and i'm glad that you loved the last chapter. I hope you like this one and THANK YOU!**

**Auslly97: Aww shucks, (blushing) You are so sweet and now that makes me feel bad because i think that you totally deserve more reallys than i do! :) I'm happy that you can;t wait for the sequel as much as i can and i'm glad that you liked the little spoilers that i gave out. I'm also happy that i made your day cause then it makes mine! :) So thanks once again and ii hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Shva:Thanks for reviewing and don't worry it will end in a happy ending. Hint there might be wedding bells ringing soon for the next chapter! ;) So either way i want to say thanks again and i hope you've enjoyed this chapter and i'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Pooky:Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad your excited for their wedding! And don't worry i won't stop writing this story until i'm finished with it. It may take some time every now and then like this update but i promise to not stop. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story and the last chapter and i hope you enjoyed this one too! :)**

**itscalledkarma:I have to admit that when i read your review i got paranoid and i thought man i let you down! But then when i continued to read it i just had to laugh out loud because if you saw my facial expression something tells me that you would be laughing so hard that you'll cry! :) I'm glad that you can feel everything that i'm writing because i think that a book should have feelings and if your feeling something well at least that lets me know that i'm doing something right! :) And thanks for all the support you've given me. Even on some of my not too best works you still review and that makes it the more special for me! :) So thanks once again and you don't have to say thank you for anything because it's true and i'm glad that your excited for the sequel! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :) **

**HappyBeginnings3:Thanks for reviewing and i hope that i;ve made this chapter interesting! It really means a lot to me and i hope that i haven;t let you down and that you're excited for what's going to happen next! :)**

**HG Just Because:Thanks you for reviewing and thanks for the review on my two shot. It really meant a lot to me. I'm glad that i made you laugh because it's always a nice sound to hear! :) And yup i also don't like Zayn but hey you know that there's alwasy that person that ruins everything! even though some go to farther extremes than others. And trust me i don't think i want to challenge you on the whole Trish and Tilly part! hope you ,liked this chapter and thanks you so much!**

**So there's the second to last chapter! :) I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as i have and are excited for the sequel! So I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :) So i want to send out a big THANK YOU to all of you who have read, are reading, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. it means a lot. And remember that you're part of this journey as much as it is of me writing which is basically all of it. So thanks and i hope you all have a good day or night again depending where you are :)**

**Please leave a review! And until next time peeps! :D**


	16. Don't Worry I Can Take Care Of That

**A/N: Well here it is. Here's the ending that we've been wanting to come yet at the same time don't want to face. Well at least that's how it feels like to me. So this is my first fanfic that I have ended and i must say that I've grown quit attached with this story. But as the story developed i have to say to make sure you all get this that there would seriously be no story without you and i can;t thank you all enough for all the support that you've given me. And even thought it's not likely for me to ever meet you guys, some being across the world, i want to let you know that I value every single review and favorite and follow and alert that i got from you. Even to those of you who just read the story. Thanks for giving me the hope that one day my writing and novels will be read by the world and I won't be afraid to step out of my shell. You guys are really amazing and i just want to make sure you know that before you start the story. So without any further a due, i introduce you the last chapter of Six Little Rules.**

* * *

**_Ch. 16: Don't Worry I Can Take Care Of That_**

* * *

"Hey Dez" I shout over the crowded streets of Miami. The sun is shining and its hot right now that an ice cream will melt as soon as you walk out of the store. I also know because of the fact that my shirt is sticking on to me and I feel sweat drops falling down my neck but nothing can bring rain to my parade. It's been exactly about 11 months with fourteen days since Ally and I have begun dating. And this time I have a big surprise for our date that Ally still doesn't know about. I see Dez making his way over me and he's about to reach me when I see him get distracted and walk into this girl store. Oh you just have to love Dez and his randomness.

I make my way over there and it takes me a while to find him but when I do, he's holding up these two dresses to him while staring into the mirror. I call out to him to he turn around and when he sees me, he says, "Ok Austin help me chose, I feel that this yellow dress helps bring out my eye color while this white one compliments my hair but which one do you think looks better?" I raise an eyebrow and I'm seriously debating the type of friend I have as my best friend and what does this say about me as a person. I think he most have sense how strange I feel at this that he adds, "It's for Trish don't worry. But seriously tell me which one." I shrug it off and tell him the yellow but then I ask, "If it's for your girlfriend then why are you asking me if it looks good on you?"

He gives me a look that tells me _are you serious_ but seeing that I'm not joking he tells me, "Anything that compliments me will compliment Trish." I just nudge my shoulders while thinking to myself that Trish would never be caught dead wearing the outfits that Dez does but she's his girlfriend. So I'm sure that he knows her. "Ok hurry up and pay for it because we came here for a different reason Dez. Remember?" I tell him. I see some outfits that I would love to see Ally in but then I remember the real reason why I came to mall so far away and that's to get an engagement ring. Yes I have finally decided to ask Ally to marry me and I've been waiting for the day that we both declared our love for each other. My plan is to take her to the sweet little Italian restaurant that we went to when we went to the fair together and then go to the beach where we both told each other I love you for the first time. It needs to be perfect and that's starting with the engagement ring. Which is the reason why I brought Dez; in hopes that he can give me advice on the ring.

We walk around the mall until we reach the jewelry store and Dez keeps asking me how I'm planning to pop the question. So far I'm not so sure but I think that it'll come to me at some point and hopefully before the night of the date. We are walking in and I go directly to the rings. There are so many rings to choose from that I feel overwhelmed. To my luck a girl walked over to us and she looked like she was about to cry. "Hi?" I said a little bit scared for myself. "Are you Austin Moon?" she asks me with these big shiny eyes. "Yes?" I say too scared that she might kill me. Well if I die at least Dez will go with me. The next thing that fills me ears is a scream so loud and I'm handed a piece of paper and a pen with a lot of gibberish that sounds like she is saying that she's my number one fan and that she loves me and my music and how we're meant to be and then once I hand it to her, she asks me what brought me to the store. "I am actually going to by an engagement ring for my girlfriend," I tell her in a proud tone with a big smile on my face. I'm in lala land but as soon as those words are comprehended by the girl she glares at me, tells me how I could have cheated on her and slaps me across the face before bawling her eyes out. "OW!" I yell. I guess the manager must have seen the whole scene because he came over to us, apologized for the girl and told me that he would help me chose out a ring. As I see her walk away I can't help but think that the next time I see Jasmine, I can finally tell her that I have met a girl that's crazier than she is.

"So do you have anything in mind?" he asks me. I tell him no, that I was hoping he could help me with that and I tell him that the cost doesn't matter as long as I know that it will wow Ally. We go through so many rings that I think I can apply and get a job here and specialize in selling engagement rings until I think I see the one. It's white gold and on top, it has a diamond in the center of what looks like a flower that is decorated by smaller little diamonds. It looks perfect. And the cute part of it is that it has two hearts overlapping each other around the ring. I think I've found Ally's engagement ring. "Dez what do think of this one?" I ask him as I grab it. He takes it from my hand and then he tells me, "Austin it's beautiful but I have to be honest about something. I am deeply in love with Trish so I don't think that this will work out between us. I'm sorry but no I will not get married to you." He has his hand on back rubbing it as to give me comfort and I have a face that screams _what the hell are __**you **__talking about_. As soon as I have fully registered this into my mind I get away from him and I tell him, "No Dez! This ring isn't for you! It's for ALLY! You know the girl that I've been dating for almost a year and two if you count our friends with benefits relationship!" Dez makes a face of understanding and says, "Oh… that makes way much more sense. I was about to text Ally that you got me an engagement ring." I chuckle at his randomness and I tell the manager that's looking at Dez and me weird, that this is the ring. When I go check out he asks me if I want to engrave something in it. I think for a while and then I say, "You're The Only Exception." After paying and giving my address I go out with Dez and we make our way back to the house.

After dropping Dez at his house and explaining to him the importance of not telling Ally about the ring, I go home. But not before telling Trish so she can keep an eye on Dez when I can't. I open the door and I see Ally in sweats and a big sweater on the couch writing in her song/ diary book. She's so into it that she doesn't even notice that I have walked through the door and I'm staring at her. I love the way how she cringes her nose and is oblivious to everything when she writes in that book. I know one thing about Ally to never joke around with her and that's to not touch her book. No one and I seriously mean NO One touches her book. Not even if it's just to move it. I did that once innocently. I didn't even think about reading it, but after getting attacked by Ally and getting a long lecture on why I shouldn't touch her book, I never tried to again. Although… I am tempted when she's gone. I take this moment to memorize the way that she's sitting in the couch with all her beauty before I walk over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Cutie," I whisper in her ear. I hear a giggle before it's followed by, "Hi Austin."

We just stay there silent. I make my way around the couch and I sit down next to her and as a force of habit she comes next to me and gets comfy on my laps. We don't move for what seems like an eternity but we don't have to because just being near one another makes things better. "Hey Ally?" I whisper softly. "Yea Austin," I hear her respond as quietly as me. "What are you doing later?" I ask her. She looks up at me and then she turns to look at her watch before she says with a sad tone, "Well right now I'm going to get off your laps, go to the bathroom and get ready to go to work and then I'm going to spend five hours of torture there before I come home to find myself needing to slay the dragon that I know my prince charming will attract." She's joking around with me and I can't help but feel annoyed at the fact that she brought that up because it's true and the fact that she is constantly helping me get rid of whatever problem I find myself in. Whether it be buying a new vase for the one that she catches me trying to glue back together, to helping me fix our shower because I broke it one time by accident. Yea for someone who's very coordinated I can make bigger messes than Ally can in five seconds. I chuckle at her and then I tell her, "I think that you need to check your schedule again because I am sure that you had different plans than being bored out of your head at an office." She looks up at me with a curious look and a childish smile and then she says, "Well what are my plans Mr. Moon?"

I look away for a split second away from her thinking what possibilities there could be and then I say, "You are going to Disneyland!" I have a smirk on my face and I feel proud of my answer. She looks at me in disbelief before she starts laughing at my answer but stops when she realizes I wasn't joking. "Austin… We both know that I am not going to Disneyland. I have to go to work and I have a perfect attendance there. I am not going to waste it on going to Disneyland or any other amusement park," She whispers to me. I pull her close and snuggle into her neck before I say, "Well it wouldn't kill you to miss one day of work. You can call sick… can't you?" She doesn't reply for a while and I know that she thinking about it. "Well I guess I can but it's already late and there's going to be a lot of people and loud noise and we should save this for a different time… like when you tell me before you decide to make plans. Like what normal people do; they plan before they act," She tells me in my face. She's starting to get up and then I tell her with a childish smile on my face, "But that's just it Ally. We're not normal people and much less, a normal couple." She stops where she's standing at and slowly turns around. I'm trying to figure out what she's thinking while I see her looking at me intently. I think she's going to blow me off again with another smartical fact about why she can't go but instead I'm greeted by a suggestive smile and then she says, "What are waiting for?"

Next thing I know it's night time and we're waiting to get on space mountain. I have convinced the stubborn Ally Dawson that it's alright to skip work every once in a while for a little getaway. "Ugh! This lines too long!" I whine to Ally for the hundredth time. I know it's immature but then again Ally's always the mature one in our relationship. I hear her laugh at my desperation and then she says, "Well what do you want me to do about it Austin?" I look at her real hard before I tell her, "I want you to entertain me." She rolls her eyes while moving forward in the line. One more group of people and then we're on the ride. It better be worth it because I've been waiting for an hour in this long line to get on this ride that's going to last for five minutes at the most. "And how exactly am I supposes to do that Mr. Moon?" she asks me. I pull her close to me as I wrap my arms around her waist and I whisper in her ear in a suggestive tone, "Well Mrs. Moon, I can only let you know that I can think of many, MANY different ways you can entertain me with." She starts to giggle and hits my arms playfully before shouting, "Austin! How could you? There are kids here you know!" Before I can reply they are putting us behind a number and soon we're on the ride. The nest thing I see is a lot of bright neon lights and then when it comes to the roller coaster part, if you can say that it's one, it's a blur and before I know it, it's over.

"That was so much fun we should do it again!" I shout out loud. I'm jumping up and down and everyone's staring at us while Ally's making signs with her hands letting them know that I'm crazy. I pull her into my arms before I spin her around and ask her if she wants get back on. She quickly responds with, "And hear your sorry ass complain to me how bored you are? No thanks. Let's go look around and get ready to find a good spot for the parade." She undoes herself from my grip and intertwines our hands. Soon I'm being pushed to this store that has a lot of Minnie and Mickey inside of it. Ally is happy running all over the place talking about how cute they are together. I just chuckle and try to act interested because for me I have to say that the rides are the only reasons why I come. I'm looking at this magazine when Ally comes up to me with her cute puppy face. And that's not a good sign because it means she wants me to do something that I know I won't like. "Austin… can we go to the photo booth and get into costumes of Mickey and Minnie and take a picture together?" I hear her ask me. I want to say no because I find it really cheesy but her big brown eyes look so hopeful and I'm trying to say no but what I hear myself say instead is, "Fine." She squeals in happiness before I'm being dragged to wherever it is that they take those cheesy pictures. Next thing I know I have the whole Mickey outfit and Ally has Minnie. We are posing and after we're done Ally wants to get all of them. I hand over my money and Ally's looking over all of them. Seeing her smiling that big… makes this whole fiasco worth it. I'm handing him the last bill when I see that there's this couple that goes after us in their normal cloths with signs that says, _He's my Mickey_ and _She's my Minnie_. Now I don't care how stupid or girlie this makes me look like but I tell Ally, "Hey you see that couple over there? Let's take a picture like that." Ally can't agree any faster than what she really wants to and as we walk out the store, I already know that this photo is going somewhere where everyone can see it.

We see the parade, Ally gets Minnie ears, and I get a sweater with Jack on it from the Nightmare before Christmas and things couldn't be going better. We're leaving the park and Ally looks like she's about to fall asleep while she's walking. Seeing that she can't stand up straight anymore I say, "Hey, want me to give you a piggy back ride?" She can't even form words but I know that she's desperately shouting Why are you even ask her, so I gently pick her up and carry her all the way to our car. On our ride to the house she finally falls asleep and I carry her to our bed. I have to admit that I never thought that this day would turn out this good. I got the engagement ring, went to Disneyland with Ally, and got her to spend the whole day with me. And on bonus I got fans asking for my autograph. It seems like my albums becoming a hit. All I have to do is ask Ally to our date so I can propose to her to make sure that Ally is mine for the rest of our lives. "I love you Ally Dawson," I whisper into her ear before I fall asleep right next to her.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

I wake up the next to not find Austin next to me but instead a note with Austin's messy handwriting that spells, _sorry Alls, but I had to go to work but I'll see you later for lunch. Remember you told me I could choose the place this time. _I can't believe that I let Austin convince me to leave work and to lie! I have never told a lie in my whole entire life. Not even Trish could make me lie but one look at Austin and his pleading eyes, I didn't have to think twice. Man can this boy do miracles to me. I start to get out and start my day as normal. I check my schedule and I decided that today I can work from home instead of going to the office. I go downstairs to the kitchen and start my coffee when I start looking through my mail. At first it's the usual mail, like bills, magazines, and coupons to who knows where when I see that at the end there's this letter that has nice writing on it and it reads, "From the Paramore Records." Before I get the chance to open I actually faint from the excitement and next thing I know when I wake up, there's paper all around me and I'm scrambling to find the letter. At first I think it's for Austin but then I realize that it's directed to me so when I open it and read that it says that they will like to hire me as their songwriter, I scream so loud that my next door neighbor calls to make sure that I'm ok. I'm jumping up and down but as I read farther and farther my dreams come crushing down once again.

First off I know that Austin's getting famous as each second ticks by but I can't take this job because it's too risky at the moment and as my income as the only stable income in this house, well… we can't afford that risk. Second of all it asks me to move to their company that happens to be in another state and Austin's record company is right here. So it'll either cause him to give up on his dream so I can live mine or I'll have to move out and Austin stays here. Which I'm not really considering as an option no matter how much I want to be a famous songwriter. After having Austin come into my life, there's no way that any of it would make sense without having him or coming home to find him in an unpredictable situation. After a while of debating I decide that the best thing is to not tell Austin because then he'll feel guilty that I'm not accepting this offer because of us which in his mind equals him. I hide it in my drawer where I keep my song book. If I can get an offer then there's sure for another one to come later.

As soon as I put it away I hear the door open and Austin is shouting my name. As I come downstairs Austin is telling me to meet him outside. As I walk out our door I see a lot of people that I don't know, and there's this stage that looks like a concert is about to happen. I push through the crowd until I have reached the front and then the next thing I know, Austin pops out of nowhere on top of the stage and he's saying, "Hello Miami! Well I hope that you're ready to have a good time because I sure am. I want to bring all of you here because I have a lovely song to sing to a special girl in my life and her name is Ally Dawson!" Next thing I know is that everyone staring at me and I'm trying to hide myself which is really hard to do when everyone is moving away from you to let everyone get a better look at you. But as I hear Austin sing I forget about them and I focus on what he's singing.

**_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh  
I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_**

He keeps looking at the audience and is dance is way across the stage and I'm flipping out because it's amazing to see him preforming. He's voice sounds beautiful and it's no wonder why people are coming from all over the place to hear him sing.

**_Would you would you want it if i stood up above the crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted you name out loud  
Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting you name right now, shouting you name right now_**  
**_Don't you don't you get it I'm nothing like the other ones  
Raise up on a notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it said it said it  
Wouldn't let it be all or none  
Cuz i ain't no re-run i ain't no re-run_**  
**_I'll make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs more_**

Now more backup dancers are coming out of somewhere and they are all doing the same dance that Austin's doing. The people are swaying back and forth while girls are trying to throw themselves on him but I know Austin and he would never do anything to hurt me. I wonder where he got this song. It sounds too much like my songs in my songbook.

**_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh  
I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_**

I'm in the front row cheering him on and moving from side to side with the music when all of a sudden I am brought on stage and Austin is right next to me; holding me in his arms. I'm freaking out but before I can protest he starts singing to me and I just realized that he did all of this for me. He wants to sing this song to me and I'm hypnotized by his voice that I forget that there's a whole crowd staring at us.

**_Would you want want want it if I open your gate at night  
took you by the hand and make your heartbeat at the speed of light  
Could you could you take it if i treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light my heart at the speed of light  
Juggling the consequences, losing your blue sway  
Might as well go cuz we're already half way  
Were only on one so grow up with me babe we're already halfway already half way_**

I'm blushing because by now he's only looking straight at me and at the thought that I can get his heart beating. I'm trying to make my way off the stage but I keep getting brought back to the center by his dancers or Austin pulls me right back in before I can make it off the stage. I have serious things to talk about him and my fear on being on stage when this is all over.

**_I can make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs more  
_**  
**_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh  
I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_**

By now I have given up and I'm just trying to get to my happy place which isn't too hard with Austin singing to me every two seconds and looking at the audience for one. Man do I love this boy. I sit down at the stairs and pretty soon I'm starting to hum to the tune of his new song. When he comes down to my level and cages me in. I feel my heart rate getting quicker and my breathing getting heavier.

**_Now I won't leave this room without you  
You know you're feeling like you're supposed to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go  
So I 'ma take you to the top  
And bring it down slow oh_**

I'm about to get up to try to escape but he catches me off guard and gives me a quick peck before turning around to the audience one more time and leaving me there unable to comprehend what exactly has happened in these last few minutes of my life.

**_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your hearbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh  
I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your hearbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_**

As the song comes to an end he comes walking over to me and helps me get up. And once again he's singing his heart out to me.

**_Eh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh eh  
Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh  
Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_**

As soon as he finishes the song he gets down on one knee and I hear the crowed awing and gasping. Now I'm not sure what to think but something tells me that whatever this boy has to tell me it means business. My eyes are really big and in front of the whole crowd he asks me, "Ally Dawson, will you do me the honors of going on a date with me this 17th on the anniversary of the day we told each other that we loved one another?" Now I feel my heart crashing. I could have thought that this boy was going to ask me to marry him. Either way I answered yes which I was rewarded by a kiss and Austin saying, "Phew for a second I thought you were going to reject me." The audience was cheering us on and then Austin was saying goodbye and before I knew it we were back in our cozy house trying to make pancakes which is really hard when Austin keeps eating the ingredients.

* * *

All too soon the day of our date comes and I find myself in this beautiful dress that Trish got me and I feel like a nervous wreck. I still can't believe that this boy can manage to make me fall head over heels after knowing almost every trick he does. I'm waiting for Austin to come and pick me up because apparently he had to get something ready which I don't mind, but waiting is making me fidget a lot more worse than I would be if he was here. As if he's reading y thought he walks through he door and before I know it we're outside the Italian restaurant that we have declared as our favorite one.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

We are the weirdest couple there could ever be. We're making fools out of ourselves as we laugh at each other jokes and embarrassing moment we bring up of the other and soon we're the last people to be at the restaurant still. "Ok Ally, here comes the chou-chou train!" I say in a childish voice as I feed her. Except this time on purpose I miss her mouth and I put ice cream on her nose. And cheek. Well basically half of her face would be a better description. I'm laughing so hard right now that I think I'm about to burst out in tears when I'm interrupted by someone shouting, "Austin!" Her reaction only makes me laugh harder and soon I find myself with ice cream all over my face and I tell Ally, "How do you expect me to clean myself when I can't see my face?" She chuckles at me and then says, "That's easy. Like this." She leans down and begins kissing me which I'm guessing are the parts that have ice cream. She does that for a few seconds while I'm laughing at the situation that we're in and soon I interrupt her by moving my face so that she kisses my lips. It's amazing what Ally can do to me. She can make me feel so lightweight and weak at the knees. She can make me the happiest person by seeing her smile and can make my boo- boo feel better with a touch. She's beautiful and amazing but best of all she's all mine. As soon as we pull away I feel myself having a dorky smile and before I know it I'm asking, "Wanna dance?"

She has the most beautiful smile and in a soft whisper she says, "But there's no music." She's smiling and I know that I look so stupidly romantic right now and that I feel like I'm on cloud nine and Ally can see how vulnerable I am but I don't care because it's Ally. And I want her to see the real me. "Don't worry I can take care of that," I reply to her. She moves her head to the side and seems like she's going to say yes when she then tells me, "But I can't dance." I smile to her my childish grin before I lean my forehead on hers and say, "Don't worry I can take care of that." With that we both get up and I put her feet on top of mine as I waltz us around the empty restaurant. I start humming the song that we both danced to on the night of the fair and soon I find myself singing the words with Ally joining me occasionally. "It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?" I sing the last verse as we slowly come to a halt. Ally's head is resting on my shoulder and my head is resting on hers. "Austin?" I hear her mumble in an uncertain tone. "Yea Baby Girl," I reply. She stays quiet for a few seconds before she removes her head from me and looks me in the eyes to tell me, "Austin… you leave me speechless. And with each day that goes by, I find myself falling for you harder. And I don't' think that I would ever want to leave your side and sometimes it scares me to think how much I truly love you and I don't know where I'd be without you. You make me head over heels in the moment and I never thought that it would only take you to make me feel this way but it does. And I'm glad because there's no one else who I would rather have than you."

I feel myself lift from the ground as each words escapes from her soft lips and before I know it I'm crashing my lips on hers and I pull away too quick to tell her, "Ally I'm so glad you feel that way because I know that I wouldn't be here or in fact believe in love if it wasn't for you. You make me into those helpless romantic people that annoy me so bad but for you it's actually not the worst job I've had but rather the best. I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again with you Ally Dawson. When I wake up, you're the first thing that I want to see and the last person I want to hug before I go to sleep. I want to be the reason of your smile and the reason that you're nuts. I want to be you're everything and I want you to know that I love you Ally Dawson. I am desperately in love with you, that it's unhealthy for anyone to be this much in love for one person. But I find myself going crazy for you and I'm willing to do anything as long as you're there and willing to be patient with my annoy ass, I'm here for you Ally. I will always be her for you." I lean my forehead on hers and give her a quick peck there. We're both silent and then I hear Ally say, "Do you really promise that you'll love me forever?" I chuckle at her question and soon I find me moving us again in a swaying motion and I whisper in her ear, "I promise for forever Ally." It gets quiet again and then she asks me, "But isn't forever kind of impossible…" I stop our moving around and I move my hand to cradle her face before I start to lean down. A few centimeters away I slow down and I hesitate before I put my lips on hers. I show her in that **_one kiss_** that no matter what happens or where life takes us that I will always love her. Because she's Ally and I'm Austin and no matter how much we say that we don't influence each other, we will always hold the piece of each other's heart in ours. Because she's a part of me as much as I'm a part of her. I slowly pull away, scared that she'll break apart if I go to fast or that the kiss will lose its meaning if I don't ease out, and I tell her while looking in her memorizing eyes, "Don't worry, I can take care of that."

**A/N: So there it is. (Tearing up right here) I can;t believe it's the end and i really hope that all of you guys loved it because it's the end and i said it would end on a happy note which it did but then me being me had to make it all sappy. yes i know I'm a hopeless romantic person. i know that something like this is far from happening but a girl can dream can't she? :) So I want to give my last thanks for this story to all of you amazing person that have been part of this wonderful journey with me. I have to say that i never thought that I'd be writing and much less have it be this successful as this. Which reminds me, THANKS FOR MY FIRST TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! (Balloons and confetti are thrown) Yes you guys have made my day for days and seriously, without you guys there wouldn't have been a story or a sequel so I hope you know how great you are and how much you've influenced this story because this story is a part of you a much as it is of me. So on to shout outs! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: You are so sweet! :) And sorry for making you tear up. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and i hope that you enjoyed how the story ended. I'm glad that you have loved this story and like where it went and hopefully you will like the sequel. Your review has given me so much confidence and it always reminds me that i need to be fast on updates because i don't think it's fair to keep you waiting. But thanks so much for all the support throughout the story and letting me know how much you love this story because it does make a difference in my book. Thanks for being one of the reasons why i smiled today! :)**

**randomsmileyperson: Ok i have to say a big huge thank you for every little review that you have left me. Seriously and not only on this story but all of them! You continue to amaze me and i think i'm going to try that method for my avatar. hopefully it works and LOL i love your response to Ally's dad! :) It made me crack up over here! I hope you liked how this story ended and that you enjoyed it as much as i loved reading your friends with benefits story because trust me yours rocked! So i hope you liked how it ended and that you're excited for the sequel as much as i am! Again thanks for all the support. It really means a lot to me! :)**

**minnieami11: Thanks so much for all the support for all this story! Seriously you bring smiles to my face and i hope that my shout out makes your day as much as your reviews do. So i hope you liked how it ended and where it's heading. I'm glad that you get happy when i upload because i get happy when you upload! XD So either way thanks for ALL the support and I hope that you enjoyed the ending. **

**AuRauraxxSparks: YAY! Thank you for being my 200th reviewer! It means a lot. I never thought i'd get 100 much less 200 so thanks for being part of it and helping me reach that number. Sorry for making it sad and making you shed a tear or so. it wasn't my intention. It really does mean a lot. Well i hope you've enjoyed the story and that You liked how it ended! :)**

**itscalledkarma:Ok so I seriously have to give you a humongous thanks and a virtual hug! :) You are such a great support and it's nice to be able to rely on your feedback to see how my stories are. I hope that i only did justice in the ending that you enjoyed it as much as i did in writing it. And don't be sorry about your strange sense of humor. It's always good to be spontaneous because being normal is boring. Plus i have friends who do that to me lots of times so i'm kind of used to it by now :) I know what you mean about a guy doing something like that because i'm hoping a guy does that for me. I think when I find the one i'm just going to tell him to read this story and do every cute thing that Austin does. XD I'm glad that you loved it and that it was good! Thanks for the compliment and I hope that you are happy with the ending. I'll be seeing or reading you around! :)**

**queenc1: Ok another great supporter that I need to say a great big THANKS to! Seriously, you have given me so much support that I feel so bad when I don't upload sooner. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and i also can't wait to prove Ally's family wrong! ;) So i hope you've enjoyed all this story and hopefullly you liked the ending. I'm glad with the way i end it you know. Cute and romantic to show how hopeless i actually am. LOL either way thank you for the review once again and i hope you love the ending! :)**

**HappyBeginnings3:Thanks so much for all the review that I have gotten from you! You seriously make me smile and feel bad when i don't upload soon becuase it's not fair to you. I hope you love the way that it ended and that you're excited for the sequel! :)**

**sweetmoment5:I know i can;t believe this story ended either! Even thought there's going to be a sequel it'll be somehow a different story. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as i have loved writing it and that the ending was up to your expectation because i hate it when it's a good story and then it ends flat. So hopefully mine didn;t. So thanks again for all the support and don't worry the sequel will be up for the latest on Sunday and for the earliest on Thursday. But a miracle could always happen and i could writer sooner. But either way thanks! ANd i hope you enjoyed this story! :)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX:Hola! I'm glad that you love the shout outs that i give you! It makes me feel as if my thank yous are actually thanking you! I'm glad that you loved all the chapters throughout the story and hopefully you can add this chapter to your list. I'm glad you're excited for the sequel and I promise to try to write as soon as possible so that you can read it! :) Thanks again and next time i'll see at the continuation of this story also known as the Maid of Horror! Well thanks and see ya! :)**

**Auslly97:Ok there are seriously no thank yous enough to show you how much i appreciate your reviews. Seriously you can leave me with smiles for days becuase of your review. You're one of the main reason besides my love to write that i try to make them as good as i can and as fast as i can. I seriously can';y imaging how this story would have been without you because i'm sure it wouldn;t be as fun but i want to say thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how it ended!And i know exactly how you feel because i also don't want it to end but i also want to get to the sequel. I have so many different ways to start and i[m trying to choose the best way that will work. Either way the sequel is coming out this week and hopefully you'll enjoy it. And you're so sweet! Wiching me good luck on my test... and you call me sweet. I think you should consider yourself sweeter! :) So thanks for everything and all of the encouragement. You deserve every shout out that I have written! **

**HG Just Because :Thank you soo much for all of your reviews! They mean a lot to me. So i kept my word. here's an update and i'm glad you liked my response. Hopefully you liked the way this story ended and you're excited for the sequel. So now we're adding Z to the equation? Great now i have to go faster before i go into a deeper hole! Thanks for reviewing once again and thanks for all the support! :)**

**AngelXAnubis: Thank you so much for every review! it really does make my day and make me feel special! I hope that me shout outs make you feel like that. Either way i hope that you liked the way that this story ended and that you liked the idea of Austin hinting them getting married. Although i didn;t clearly showed it but that's for you to find out in the sequel! Which is obviously about a wedding! So i want to say thanks for all the support and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. and the story! :)**

**cupcake291: Ok so first off. THANK YOU so much for reading the whole story! I have no clue how you did it but thanks! It made my day to know that. And i'm glad that you loved all the auslly moments because i had lots of fun writing those out! :) I hope you loved the last chapter and i'm not sure if you know but there's a sequel that;s going to come out and who knows if it'll be better but hey, it'll be something. SO thanks for the review and once again i hope you enjoyed this story! :)**

**AusllyL0ver123: I have no words to say thank you and i feel like i've over used the word thank you but there's seriously no other way to say thanks than to say thanks! You have no clue how your reviews bring a smile to my face and i'm not sure how happy you make me. I know what you mean about great things. Somehow this reminds me of high school musical and how i felt when i saw the third one in the movie theaters and i saw the curtain close down on their graduation day. I was tearing up. yes i am a humongous high school musical fan. Some people call it gay i call it my inspiration! Oh well it's who i am. So either way going back to topic. Thanks so much for everything and i hope that you enjoy the sequel as much as this story or like wise. Thanks for all your support on all of my writing and thanks! That's all i have to say. :)**

**ilovecountryboys17 : Yes i can relate to you. And i want to say thanks for reviewing! It seriously makes my day and i hope you liked how it ended. I'm glad that you like where it's going and that you enjoyed this chapter and the story! Thanks for all the support. BTW is this a fast update? ;)  
**

**Ok readers, so there you have it. The last words of six little rules has been written out. I hope that it met your expectations and that you loved where it ended. For those of you who have written a story on fanfic, is it always hard to say goodbye to your story and hard work or am i just emotional because it's my first story that's ending? So i want to thank all of you that have gone with me on this wonderful journey and i hope you're excited for the sequel as i am! For those of you that are reading my other story, don;t worry i'll upload that one before i start the sequel. Well thanks and i guess that this is the last time that you'll be reading an author note from this story. Thanks for all the support and for the heck of it...**

**ISN'T AUSLLY ONE OF THE CUTEST DISNEY COUPLES EVER!?**

**well of course behind troyella. I totally ship them. But i have to say Auslly is really close and if things get steamy on the show then troyella better look out!**

**Ok so goodnight or good morning! Depending where you are... And please leave a review. I would very much appreciate it! :)**

**So thanks once again and at last...**

**THE END**

**(well at least until the sequel comes out)**


	17. Author's Note On Sequel!

Helloooo there good lookin'! ;) Ok so last time to upload I promise but I want to let you all know that the sequel to SIX LITTLE RULES has officially come out! Well it came out a while ago but I forgot to tell you guys. So on to the sequel, it is called as MAID OF HORROR! you will get to know why it is as you continue reading and I'm sorry if it's confusing but I'm confusing so if you have any questions on the story don't hesitate to ask me in a pm or review. So That's the only reason and once again thank you for believing in me and my writing! :)


End file.
